Um amor secreto
by Liryn
Summary: Ah, os olhos! Esta era a diferença, a grande diferença, a diferença reveladora. Antes, aqueles olhos brilhavam para ela não com amor, embora ela tenha sonhado com isso, mas com um afeto feroz e possessivo. Agora esses olhos reluziam tão friamente quanto gelo. Eles não transmitiam nada, e não esperavam nada em retorno. Mas será que seriam pra sempre assim?
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO,NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPITULO UM**

Uma voz masculina fluiu pelo ar como mel quente e doce, e aquele tipo de carícia preguiçosa fez com que Hinata soltasse sua caneta e olhasse confusa para a ja nela.

— _Nato, Sarada_ — disse a voz novamente. — _Maressü_

A voz de um grego. Sem sombra de dúvida. Doce, macia e profunda.

Hinata sentiu o rosto arder, até que parou de fazer associações. O fato de ter tido um amante grego não significava que devesse ter um ataque do coração toda vez que ouvisse a voz de um compatriota dele falando, certo? A angústia que ela sentiu foi instintiva, mas mo mentânea, e ela pegou a caneta de novo.

Então, Hinata ouviu a voz outra vez, mas agora ele estava rindo, e ficou gelada.

Uma gargalhada é algo muito pessoal, não é? Vozes mudam, se confundem com outras que você já conhe ce. Mas uma gargalhada?! Ah, não. Uma gargalhada é diferente, e aquela fez com que ela voltasse para um local que estava proibido.

Hinata andou até a janela com o coração disparado pela expectativa de uma visão que certamente debo charia dela, dizendo que era uma boba sentimental.

Os fartos cabelos de ébano do homem que tirava uma caixa do carro com facilidade não foram suficien tes para lhe garantir que seus pensamentos tinham sido loucos e ridículos. Afinal, o que ela estava esperando, que o dono da voz fosse louro? Porque se o homem fosse grego — como certamente era —, é evidente que teria os cabelos negros como carvão, a pele brilhosa e uma força que poucos homens que conheceu tinham.

Ele bateu a porta do carro e, como se sentisse que estava sendo observado, começou a erguer a cabeça na direção da casa, e Hinata saiu da janela, precipitada mente. Que tipo de impressão isso criaria? O estereóti po de vizinha fofoqueira, que espia por trás da cortina para ver o tipo de família que se mudou para a casa ao lado.

Mas uma vaga sensação de inquietude colocou seu coração em disparada e ela ouviu a porta da frente da casa ao lado se fechando. Quando Hinata pegou a cane ta novamente, notou que seus dedos tremiam.

Esqueça isso, ela falou para si mesma. Ou relaxe.

Mais tarde, decidiu, quando recomeçou as anota ções, que seria isso que faria isso.

Sasuke colocou a bolsa no chão do hall enquanto sua filha se surpreendia com a altura do teto, com as janelas imensas e a vista dos fundos para um belo jar dim inglês. Ele sorriu:

— É uma casa boa, não é?

— Ah, é uma casa _maravilhosa,_ papai.

— Você quer escolher um quarto?

Sarada olhou para o pai com uma expressão de sur presa.

— O quarto que eu quiser?

Sasuke lançou para ela um sorriso permissivo que por um instante suavizou as linhas duras e perfeitas de seu rosto moreno.

— O quarto que você quiser — concordou, olhando preguiçosamente para uma pilha de correspondências que estava sobre a mesa do hall. A maioria eram contas e circulares, mas havia um envelope branco grande en dereçado aos "Novos Moradores".

Ele sorriu levemente e derrubou toda a pilha de car tas, sem abri-las, e em seguida passou uma hora desfa zendo as malas. Guardava roupas de linho e seda em vários armários e gavetas com o tipo de eficiência au tomática que adquiriu depois de muitas viagens ao ex terior. Quando acabou de colocar seu computador na escrivaninha do quarto que pretendia usar como escri tório, a campainha tocou, fazendo com que franzisse a testa.

Nenhum de seus contatos de trabalho viriam à sua casa. Ele tinha alguns amigos na cidade, mas pretendia telefonar para eles só depois que tivesse se instalado. Sobrava então um vizinho, pensou. Quem mais poderia ser além de alguém da vizinhança que o vira chegar?

Ele sinceramente esperava que este vizinho não fos se o primeiro de uma fila de pessoas a desejar-lhe boas-vindas — embora talvez este fosse um desejo ingênuo. Tudo tem um preço, e ele tinha escolhido uma casa em uma área residencial, principalmente pensando em Sarada. Os vizinhos normalmente garantem segurança e normalidade, coisa que não se consegue nos hotéis. Mas o lado negativo de ter vizinhos é que eles têm uma tendência a se meter, a tentar se aproximar.

E Sasuke Uchiha não deixava ninguém se apro ximar.

Ele desceu as escadas e abriu a porta com um sorriso simpático, se preparando para saudar o vizinho e se despedir logo em seguida. Mas o sorriso morreu em seus lábios e algo desconhecido e esquecido mexeu com ele quando se deparou com a mulher morena e pequena que estava parada à sua porta com uma garrafa de vi nho na mão e uma incrível expressão em seu rosto, como se tivesse visto o mais terrível dos fantasmas.

Foi necessário um ou dois minutos para que ele se desse conta do que via, e quando isso ocorreu, sentiu a mesma incredulidade que fez com que os lábios exube rantes da mulher se abrissem em um "O". Porém, ele se manteve calmo e impassível. Precisava de tempo para pensar, assimilar os fatos, e não reagiria. Apren deu isso. Sasuke nunca deixava ninguém saber o que estava pensando, pois o conhecimento representava poder, e ele gostava de manter o jogo a seu favor.

Olhou fixamente para a mulher.

— Olá — disse suavemente, como se estivesse fa lando com um estranho. Sim, ela era estranha, não era? E talvez sempre tivesse sido.

Hinata o encarou de volta, com a respiração rápida e superficial. Era como se, de repente, se visse no topo de uma montanha sem perceber que a escalara. Ela sentiu uma fraqueza. Por causa do choque. Da descrença. E somente pela pura consciência de que, sim, era Sasuke. Sua fantasia de ter ouvido aquela gargalhada maravi lhosa e profunda não fora, na verdade, uma fantasia. Um homem do passado — o homem do passado — estava ali com o mesmo tipo mortífero de carisma sexual que já a fisgara uma vez. E que agora a estava fisgando, pois tudo que gostaria de fazer era devorá-lo, como uma mulher faminta que nunca tivesse tido ho mens.

A pele dele era dourada e luminosa, os olhos negros como azeitonas emolduradas por cílios grossos como floresta de pinheiros. Ele tinha perdido um pouco de cabelo, é claro, mas não como acontece com a maioria dos homens de trinta e poucos anos. Não havia gordura sobrando para fora do cinto nem nenhuma prega de pele ao redor do queixo denotando um estilo de vida preguiçoso, sem a prática de exercícios. Não, Sasuke era aprumado, tinha músculos trabalhados e as calças de linho claras com a camisa de seda leve realçavam cada detalhe de seu corpo.

Os cabelos pretos estavam menos desgrenhados que antes e havia um toque de prata em suas têmporas, mas a boca era exatamente como Hinata se lembrava — e como se lembrava dela: uma boca sensual e carnuda que parecia ter sido feita especialmente para o prazer de uma mulher.

Mas os olhos... Ah, os olhos! Esta era a diferença, a grande diferença, a diferença reveladora. Antes, aque les olhos brilhavam para ela não com amor, embora ela tenha sonhado com isso, mas com um afeto feroz e pos sessivo.

Agora esses olhos reluziam tão friamente quanto gelo. Eles não transmitiam nada, e não esperavam nada em retorno.

Ela soltou um suspiro que veio bem do fundo dos seus pulmões secos, que pareciam queimar por dentro.

— Sasuke — falou. — É você mesmo?

Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas com ar de dúvida, sentindo com o desconforto de Hinata quase o mesmo prazer que olhar para ela lhe provocava. Mas isso ele sempre sentira. Mulheres como Hinata Hyuuga eram ra ras. O mais perto da perfeição física que alguém pode encontrar na vida. Os cabelos eram como o céu de uma noite sem nuvens com a luminosidade de estrelas e os olhos completavam como duas luas enormes e brilhantes que poderiam parecer frios, apesar de Sasuke já tê-los visto mais quentes que o fogo, incendiados de paixão e desejo.

Enquanto se preparava para dar a resposta, o que era desnecessário e inútil, ele deixou seus olhos percorre rem o corpo dela vagarosamente. Que corpo! Mesmo tendo mudado, como natural, na passagem da adoles cência para a idade adulta. Naquela época, ela era tão delgada quanto um limoeiro novo, tão delgada que às vezes ele tinha medo de quebrá-la quando faziam amor. Mas, agora, ela tinha adquirido a firmeza de uma árvore madura. Seus quadris ainda eram arredondados , seus seios eram fartos, firmes e luxuriantes, e Sasuke tinha que se esforçar para parecer impassível, manten do um olhar indiferente. Ele tinha menos controle de seu corpo do que nunca.

— Talvez eu tenha um irmão gêmeo idêntico — de bochou. — O que você acha?

Parte dela esperava que aquele fosse realmente um engano, apesar de a outra parte rezar para que não fos se. Porém, qualquer sombra de dúvida se foi quando ele começou a falar, com aquela mistura de doçura e firme za que ela jamais esquecera.

Hinata só podia fazer duas coisas. Ficar ali parada, arfando como um peixe fora d'água, ou ser ela mesma, a mulher brilhante, independente e de sucesso que se tomara após muito trabalho duro para vencer a timidez e conseguir de destacar em seu trabalho.

Ela sorriu, mesmo sentindo que sua boca estava co lada.

— Meu Deus! — exclamou, com a dose certa de surpresa. — Não posso acreditar!

— Eu também não estou acreditando — murmurou Sasuke, pensando que isso era pura fantasia transposta para a vida real. Os olhos dele observaram os dedos de Hinata. Não havia aliança. Isso significava que ela esta va solteira? _Sem compromisso!_

— Já faz tanto tempo.

Muito tempo, mas não o bastante. Certamente o tem po deveria poupá-la do impacto sensual causado por Sasuke. Mas por que não era assim? Por que ela se fora tomada pela fraqueza ao se ver diante de seu primeiro amante grego? Ela respirou um ar seco, enquanto se lembrava dele pressionando seu corpo nu na areia úmi da e fofa.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Hinata pergun tou.

— Eu agora moro aqui.

— Por quê?

Antes que Sasuke respondesse, ela ouviu uma voz falando em grego. Uma voz feminina. E caiu na real. E claro que ele tinha uma mulher. Provavelmente filhos também. As casas grandes daquela parte de Londres eram habitadas por famílias, e sem dúvida alguma ele havia trazido a dele.

Mas se ela já esperava por isso, por que lhe doía tanto?

E então ela olhou incrédula e deslumbrada para a criatura mais linda que já tinha visto, descendo as esca das na direção deles.

Os cabelos eram negros e brilhantes, cortados em camadas. Sua calça jeans e sua blusa escondiam uma figura esbelta, com jeito de menino, e realçavam um par de pernas que pareciam bem longas. Seu rosto era uma opala perfeita, com olhos negros profundos e do minadores, uma boca marcante e sorridente.

A determinação de Hinata de não parecer desconcer tada quase a traiu quando a moça se aproximou. Porque ela parecia jovem demais para ser... Ela sorriu com um sorriso amarelo. Ele teria se tornado um desses homens que desfilam acompanhados por meninas com idade para ser sua filha?

— Papai?

A menina _era_ sua filha.

Hinata se pegou fazendo rápidas contas em sua cabe ça, enquanto Sasuke respondia à menina em grego. Ela parecia ter dezessete anos, talvez dezoito. Mas isso sig nificava... isso significava... Ela balançou a cabeça. Não compreendia. Será que Sasuke tivera uma filha na mesma época que _a_ conheceu. Seria possível? Ou ela estaria errada sobre tantas coisas?

De repente, ela se sentiu tonta, desejando simples mente desaparecer, mas como? Em vez disso, ficou lá, parada como uma boba, com uma garrafa de vinho na mão e com os últimos sonhos de juventude se estilha çando conforme a adolescente se aproximava deles.

Apesar de relutante, Sasuke falou. Ela divertia-se assistindo ao rosto amável de Hinata atrapalhado de emoções que tentava desesperadamente esconder o que sentia. Era uma situação muito peculiar, e sua origina lidade para um homem como Sasuke era quase tão pra zerosa quanto a visão de Hinata Hyuuga indefesa.

— Sarada! — ele sorriu. — Temos uma visita.

E os olhos negros se viraram para Hinata, com alegre indiferença. Para você, o olhar parecia dizer "inútil". Falar parecia mais difícil do que nunca.

— Eu moro na casa ao lado — disse Hinata rapida mente. — Eu... Eu vi quando vocês chegaram e pensei em trazer isso... para dar as boas-vindas. Bem-vindos — concluiu. Ela levantou a garrafa fazendo uma careta, mas a menina sorriu amigavelmente e pegou a garrafa de Hinata, lançando um discreto olhar de censura para o pai.

— Muito gentil de sua parte — disse Sarada, com um inglês levemente carregado. — Entre, por favor.

Nem pensar em entrar ali!

— Não, não, honestamente...

— Ah, por favor, disse Sasuke com uma voz macia. Eu insisto.

O olhar de Hinata cruzou com o dele e ela viu malícia e deboche. Como ele ousava? Ele não tinha o mínimo de sensibilidade? Será que não notara que para ela seria difícil encontrar com a mulher dele? Mas por que ele a convidaria, pensou Hinata? Talvez esta situação fora do comum não fosse tão absurda assim para um homem como Sasuke. Quantas outras mulheres já estiveram ali como ela, circulando pelo local, sem jamais consegui rem esquecer suas habilidades doces e sensuais?

E ela notou que ele não os apresentou. Será que isso significava que ele tinha _esquecido o nome dela?_ Ele também não falou para a filha que já conhecia Hinata.

Mas talvez isso também não fosse tão surpreendente. O que ele diria?

"Hinata e eu éramos amantes."

Colocando assim, não parece nada, mas foi alguma coisa, _foi._ Ou ela passou esses anos como uma boba pensando que seu primeiro amor tinha sido especial, e apenas tinha terminado mal? Quantos anos _tinha_ a filha dele? Mesmo se ela fosse mais nova do que aparentava, isso ainda significava que ela nascera logo depois que Hinata deixara a pequena ilha...

Ela não podia pensar direito.

E talvez tenha sido por isso que sentira que entrar naquela casa seria o mesmo que entrar na jaula de um leão. Seria melhor deixar algumas lembranças intoca das. Partes do passado eram tratadas com carinho, e talvez permanecessem assim se você não deixasse o presente se meter com elas.

Ela balançou a cabeça, debochando de volta com um sorriso sem sentido.

— Vocês são muito gentis, mas tenho que trabalhar. Ele deu uma olhada no caro relógio de ouro que car regava no pulso grosso.

— Às quatro horas? — perguntou, suavemente. — Você trabalha em turnos?

Ele ainda pensava que ela era uma garçonete?

— Trabalho em casa — explicou Hinata — ela disse, já aborrecida por explicar-se para aqueles olhos negros e brilhantes de interesse, que a fizeram se sentir tão vulnerável.

— Por favor — disse a menina, segurando sua mão. — Você deve achar que somos muito mal-educados. Meu nome é Sarada Uchiha, e este é meu pai, Sasuke.

— Hinata — ela retrucou. Que outra alternativa ti nha? — Hinata Hyuuga.

Ela apertou a mão de Sarada e a soltou, mas Sasuke a pegou e, com um sorriso casual, pegou seus dedos e os apertou na palma de sua mão.

Em outra situação, seria um aperto de mão como outro qualquer, mas ela pôde sentir a força dele, e sua pele se arrepiou, numa espécie de reconhecimento te meroso, como se o toque de todos homens devesse ser assim.

— Oi, Hinata — ele murmurou. — Eu sou o Sasuke. Só o jeito dele falar provocou um frio na barriga de Hinata, e ela ficou imaginando se ele podia sentir como seu coração batia acelerado. Ela tentou liberar seus de dos, mas ele não deixou. Não antes dela fitar seu olhar negro penetrante. E ela percebeu que enquanto era real mente afetada por tudo aquilo, Sasuke parecia sentir apenas um vago prazer. Como se assistisse a uma par tida de um novo jogo. Como se não houvesse nada de embaraçoso nisto tudo e ela devesse se sentir grata por ele ao menos lembrar o nome dela.

O sorriso de Hinata estava ficando mais esperto, e ela sentia que estava se saindo melhor agora.

— Bem, como eu disse, só vim aqui brevemente para dar as boas-vindas a vocês. Espero que todos se jam muito felizes aqui — disse.

Ele percebeu a ambigüidade na palavra "todos", mas deixou para lá. Seria interessante, pensou. Muito interessante.

— Tenho certeza de que seremos — respondeu Sasuke, com um sorriso leve e maroto. Seus olhos pisca ram de leve na direção dos seios dela, realçados como duas peras macias por uma blusa de seda azul-clara que combinava com seus olhos.

— Este lugar é muito bonito.

Fazia tempo que um homem não a olhava daquela forma e ela sentiu a pulsação pesada e lenta da inconsciência, como se seu corpo estivesse em um sono muito profundo e apenas um pontinho de luz fosse capaz de trazê-lo à vida novamente. Ela teria que se retirar antes que ele notasse isso, se, é claro, já não tivesse notado.

— Eu realmente preciso ir — disse.

— Obrigado pelo vinho — ele disse, suavemente. — Talvez algum dia... quando você não estiver tão ocupa da trabalhando... você possa vir e tomar um drink com a gente.

— Talvez — ela disse. Mas os dois sabiam que ela estava mentindo.

 **Finalmente encontrei!**

 **Fiz melhor que isso, achei três histórias, uma será uma ItaHina que no momento que vocês lerem este capitulo, já estará postado o primeiro capitulo dela e uma Gaahina, mas que ainda não adaptei, foi a primeira vez que li a história, então precisava me certificar que ficaria bom.**

 **Mas tenho um pequeno problema, a GaaHina tem uma cenas um pouco mais "calientes" do que as que costumo postar, então depende de vocês, posso postar assim, posso não postar e posso cortar as partes, pois apesar de ser bem romantico e lindo, é mais detalhado que o conveniente para menores de idade, principalmente neste mundo tão precoce.**

 **Espero que gostem delas!**

 **Essa história é uma adaptação do livro "Um amor secreto" de Sharon Kendrick!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO,NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPITULO DOIS**

Hinata voltou para casa, dizendo a si mesma para não reagir com exagero. Tudo aquilo não era nada, apenas uma coisa que ocorre de vez em quando. E que só não tinha acontecido antes porque eles moravam em mun dos diferentes.

Ela estivera cara a cara com um homem por quem já fora apaixonada uma vez, è só. Ainda que alguém mais cínico pudesse simplesmente descrever aquele caso como uma paixão e um fogo juvenil. Seu amor da ilha grega se materializou com sua família na casa ao lado e isso não era nada mais que uma incrível coincidência.

E nem era algo tão terrível assim, certo?

Mas o pensamento de subir e continuar com suas notas de pesquisa era quase tão atraente quanto a idéia de vestir um biquíni e ir tomar sol no jardim dos fundos da casa, imaginando se tudo que fizesse a partir de ago ra não poderia ser visível aos olhos de Sasuke. E Hinata dizia a si mesma que, mesmo que fosse, ela não se im portaria. Estas coisas aconteciam no mundo dos adul tos, e ela teria que encarar.

Assim como teria que encarar a mulher dele. E ape sar deste pensamento não ter o menor direito de machu cá-la, era o que acontecia.

Aos poucos ela começou a voltar à normalidade. En controu-se com uma amiga para beber alguma coisa e depois foram ao cinema. Mas passou a noite acordada, achando que os números vermelhos do relógio digital mudavam muito devagar.

De manhã, tomou um banho, se vestiu, fez café e quando a campainha tocou, Hinata bateu em sua boca, dizendo a si mesma que seria somente o carteiro. Mas ela sabia que não era o carteiro. Podem chamar de sexto sentido ou intuição feminina, mas ela sabia exatamente quem estava à sua porta.

E ele estava.

Ela abriu a porta e olhou para os olhos negros e enig máticos.

— Sasuke — ela disse cautelosamente.

— Hinata — ele respondeu, debochando de seu tom. — Estou incomodando?

É claro que ele a incomodava, mas ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não.

— Você não está trabalhando? — ele perguntou, er guendo a sobrancelha.

— Agora não.

Hinata respondeu à pergunta feita pelos olhos de Sasuke.

— Eu escrevo.

— Romances?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Livros e artigos de turismo, mas isso realmente não vem ao caso. Olha, Sasuke, eu não sei o que você quer. Só estou um pouco surpresa de vê-lo aqui.

Os olhos dele zombavam dela.

— Mas você sabia que eu viria. Sim, ela sabia disso.

— Você quer alguma coisa em particular?

— Você não acha que devemos conversar?

— Para dizer o quê?

— Ah, Hinata — ele ralhou suavemente. — Há mais que uma situação mal resolvida entre nós, não é? Você acha que podemos simplesmente ignorar o passado, como se ele nunca tivesse acontecido? Cruzarmos um com o outro na rua como estranhos bem educados?

— Por que não?

— Porque as coisas não funcionam assim.

— Não?

Ela se perguntava se a esposa dele sabia que ele es tava ali, mas isso era assunto dele, não dela. E ele esta va certo: _havia_ uma situação mal resolvida. Coisas que nunca foram ditas e que talvez devessem ser ditas, prin cipalmente se ela fosse se encontrar com ele sempre na vizinhança.

— Então eu acho que você deveria entrar.

A voz dela parecia calma quando falou, mas por dentro ela não se sentia assim.

— Obrigado — ele murmurou.

Ele não esperava que fosse tão fácil, mas talvez ti vesse achado, se parasse para pensar sobre isso. Afinal, tudo não tinha sido sempre tão deliciosamente fácil com ela? Fora uma sedução sem atritos com Hinata, mas não havia nele um lado perverso e chauvinista que esperava dela um pouco mais de resistência?

Ele notou o sorriso glacial e gentil, e imaginou se não haveria algo mais por trás dessa aparente frieza. Talvez ele não se importasse a mínima se eles conver sassem ou não. Talvez houvesse outro homem em sua vida; certamente uma mulher tão bonita quanto Hinata não estaria sozinha. Um outro homem que ela adorasse como uma vez o adorou.

Ele ficou parado dentro da casa, e o caimento exube rante das nádegas dela ativaram um poderoso botão em sua memória. Ele sentiu uma pulsação profunda e forte latejar em sua virilha e seu corpo agiu como se o traís se. Ela se movimentou segura de si, e algo nesta nova Hinata mais velha o embevecia de tal forma que o dei xava frustrado e furioso.

Ele já a conhecia do verão quente de Pondiki, um verão de paixão irracional. Ela o deixou louco de dese jo naquele verão, assim como aos outros homens de sangue quente da ilha. Os pequenos vestidos de algo dão que usava quando trabalhava... Ou aquelas tiras de tecido escandalosas que usava na praia para cobrir seu corpo... Ou nuazinha, somente com os círculos quei mados de seus mamilos e a pouca penugem em suas coxas, as únicas coisas que cobriam aquela pele clara e desnuda.

Ele vibrava de alegria ao saber que somente _ele_ a tinha visto despida e desinibida daquela forma, mas es tava errado quanto a isso. Até mesmo agora, a memória ainda tinha o poder de irritá-lo, mas aquela foi a pri meira e última vez que uma mulher o traíra.

Ela virou para ele, determinada a mostrar a imagem de uma profissional urbana e brilhante, mesmo que por dentro se sentisse como a adolescente impressionável que um dia foi. Ontem, ela reagira de forma anti-social, mas ontem ela tinha uma razão para isso. Ontem, a apa rição dele fora um acontecimento inesperado. Hoje, não havia desculpas.

— Eu estava tomando café, você aceita?

Ele sorriu. Como as coisas mudam! Ela tinha o cos tume de praticamente arrancar as roupas do corpo dele quando o via. Quem pensaria que um dia ela lhe ofere ceria café de uma maneira tão distante e fria que ele jamais associaria a Hinata?

— Por que não?

Ela se sentiu uma estranha em sua própria casa, quando ele a acompanhou até a cozinha e se sentou em um dos bancos altos do balcão, mas depois Sasuke do minou o ambiente como uma estrela ofuscante. Ele sempre fazia isso.

— Você ainda gosta do café preto? Ele sorriu carinhosamente.

— Ah, você se lembra?

A mão de Hinata tremia suavemente enquanto ela servia o café, automaticamente entregando a ele uma xícara de café passado forte, sem açúcar e sem leite. Ele pegou a xícara de sua mão, com aquele olhar debo chado.

Ah, sim, ela lembrava certinho. É engraçado como alguém pode decorar a tabuada ou a conjugação dos verbos em francês por anos na escola e ainda assim esquecê-los, mas, por outro lado, ser capaz de lembrar de quase tudo sobre um homem com o qual curtiu um caso breve e passional. Seria a memória seletiva — e cruel?

— Não precisa tanto esforço, Sasuke. Todo mundo na Grécia toma café desta forma — falou Hinata, en quanto pegava uma caneca.

Mas ele gostaria de saber do que mais ela lembrava. Da sensação da sua carne envolvendo a dela, da força delicada dele dentro dela seguidas vezes? Será que ela se lembrava disso agora como ele lembrara? Ela o ha via aturdido de uma forma que nenhuma mulher conse guira, nem antes nem depois, e se ele alguma vez já festejara o fato, há muito isto não fazia mais do que assombrá-lo.

Ela estendeu o café na direção dele, se detestando por pensar que a pele sedosa de Sasuke estava próximo o bastante para um toque. Por um longo tempo ela tinha sonhado em tê-lo assim tão perto novamente, e agora que ela o tinha, se sentia... Hinata fechou os olhos bre vemente. Estava com _medo,_ e não tinha certeza por quê.

— Aqui.

— Obrigado.

Mas ele ignorou o café e lançou seu olhar fixo sobre ela.

Ela vestia uma saia jeans curta e uma camiseta bran ca com flores estampadas no peito. Seus pés estavam descalços e as unhas estavam pintadas com um rosa brilhante, e ele automaticamente sentiu a boca seca de desejo. Algumas mulheres sabem como deixar um ho mem ligado simplesmente por existirem, e Hinata Hyuuga era uma delas.

— Você está me olhando fixamente — ela disse, calmamente.

— É. Imagino que a maioria dos homens faça isso.

— Não de uma forma tão espalhafatosa.

— Ah. — Ele sorriu. — Mas eu sou grego, e nós não temos vergonha de mostrar nossa apreciação pelas coi sas belas.

Ela se lembrou _disso_ também, e do quanto aquilo a excitava. E não era só a atenção que concediam às mulheres, era assim também com a comida, com um bebê ou com um pôr-do-sol espetacular. Os homens gregos sentiam-se abertos para mostrar seu prazer pelas coisas boas da vida.

Com esforço, ele desviou seus olhos das atrações do corpo de Hinata, forçando sua atenção para o pé-direito alto da cozinha.

— Sua casa é linda.

— É — ela se esforçou para se concentrar. — Mas você não está aqui para falar da minha casa.

E também não estava ali para ficar olhando para ela de uma maneira que também a fizesse lembrar de como eles já tinham sido íntimos.

— Não.

Ele estava analisando a cozinha para ver se notava sinais de que um homem morasse ali, mas não os en controu. Pelo menos não que pudesse ver.

— Você é casada?

— Já fui, mas não sou mais. Sou divorciada.

— Ah.

Ele lançou um ar triunfante para ela.

— Muito do que quero conversar é sobre isso.

A maneira como ele falou fez com que ela se sentis se culpada. Teria sido esta a intenção? Ela conhecia os pontos de vista dele sobre divórcio. Sobre a destruição de famílias. Ele condenava este estilo de vida fácil que havia sido tão diferente do seu. Ela já sabia qual seria a próxima pergunta antes de ele perguntar.

— Filhos?

— Não.

Hinata mexeu seu café desnecessariamente e, em se guida, ergueu os olhos na direção dos olhos dele. Até então, ele estava fazendo as perguntas, mas ela também tinha várias perguntas a fazer.

— Você tem outros filhos, além de Sarada? Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Somente Sarada.

— E sua esposa? Ela não acha meio estranho você ter vindo aqui esta manhã? Você pretende falar para ela sobre nós?

— A que "nós" você se refere, Hinata? — ele repli cou, suavemente. — O que mais há para contar, que nós fomos amantes até que alguém mais interessante apareceu?

Alguém _mais_ interessante? Como se alguém pudes se ser mais interessante do que Sasuke!

— Alguém por quem você se perdeu e sobre quem atirou seu marcante e recém-descoberto apetite sexual? — continuou Sasuke calmamente, mas com remorso. Ele se lembrou da visão do peito desnudo do homem. De Hinata desabotoando seu vestido. Da maneira como a mão do homem agarrava-se à curva do quadril dela, e esta imagem tinha o poder cego de levá-lo de volta ao passado. Para lembrá-lo de como desejou socar alguma coisa.

— Ele era um bom amante, Hinata? Tão bom quanto eu?

Mesmo agora, o senso de injustiça era poderoso o suficiente para machucá-la. Para ser erradamente con denada no mais fundo de seu coração. E agora, tocada pela necessidade de se defender, tudo mais lhe parecia insignificante. Pois ele não estava dando a ela a oportu nidade de dizer o que ele tinha se recusado a ouvir na quela época? A verdade?

— Você não pensa de verdade que eu fiz sexo com Naruto naquela noite?

— _Naruto —_ ele imitou de forma cruel. — Ah, eu não sabia o nome dele. Naruto.

Os olhos negros brilharam.

— Foi simplesmente loucura da minha cabeça, não foi, _agape mou,_ pensar que quando peguei minha na morada na cama com outro homem ela estivesse fazen do sexo? O que mais me faria pensar assim? Não se esqueça, Hinata, eu sabia como você era. Eu sabia o quanto você _amava_ isso. Eu nunca conheci uma mulher que amasse sexo de uma forma tão intensa e completa como você.

Do que adiantaria agora responder num tom choroso que era a ele que ela sempre amara? E o que exatamen te é que tornara isso tudo tão confuso e particularmente especial? Sexo com Sasuke era tão natural e necessário quanto respirar. Naquele momento, teria sido mais fá cil ganhar asas e voar do que ter intimidades com outro homem.

— Você se cansou de mim? — Sasuke perguntou. — Foi por isso que você pegou o americano e o levou para sua cama? Você se encheu de mim, Hinata, ansiosa para experimentar suas recém-adquiridas habilidades sexuais com outra pessoa?

Hinata queimava por dentro, tomada pela necessida de de separar a verdade da mentira.

— Eu nunca toquei nele, Sasuke — sussurrou Hinata. — Nem ele me tocou, não como você está pensan do.

Ele lembrou da imagem dela, as pernas espalhadas sobre a cama. Foi a primeira vez em sua vida que sentira ciúme de verdade, e a força deste ciúme se apossou

dele.

— De que maneira eu devo pensar? Ele estava dor mindo na cama ao seu lado!

— Não foi assim!

— O _chi?_ — Ele sorriu de forma cruel. — Então como foi? Estou interessado em ouvir!

— Ele estava me consolando.

— Te consolando? — Ele riu. — Que homem de sorte, oferecendo consolo daquela maneira! Eu vou co meçar a oferecer consolo às mulheres bonitas, assim vou me sentir muito nobre!

Foi a gota d'água para Hinata: ela já ouvira o bastan te. Afinal, ele estava na casa _dela,_ aquele era território _dela_ e ela o estava deixando dominar a situação de uma forma que parecia muito natural para ele. Lançando acusações, enquanto ela, frágil, tentava se defender, quando na verdade ela mesma tinha algumas acusações a fazer.

— Na verdade, sim, ele estava me consolando — ela disse.

Ela olhou para Sasuke de frente.

— Porque eu tinha acabado de descobrir sobre Sakura, sabe?

Ele ficou imóvel, mas tão imóvel que alguém de fora poderia pensar que não estivesse respirando. Somente o brilho de ébano dos seus olhos apertados mostravam que ele respirava.

— O que é que tem Sakura? — ele perguntou, devagar.

— Que ela era a mulher para a qual você estava pro metido! Eu descobri que eu era nada mais do que uma diversão de verão, mais uma na fila de suas futuras amantes! Eu vi vocês dois juntos, sabe, Sasuke. Eu descobri, naquela noite, o que todos naquela ilha já sabiam: que Sakura era a mulher com a qual você pre tendia se casar. E fiquei muito chateada, sim. Muito chateada — Hinata disse, embora a palavra agora lhe dominasse a conversa soasse quase mansa.

Chateada? Naquela época, parecia que lhe tinham arrancado o coração à faca e deixado apenas um bura co sangrando. Primeiro amor e primeira decepção... E não dizem que a ruptura do primeiro amor é a mais profunda?

Todos diziam que a dor iria passar e que ela ficaria curada, como realmente ficou. Mas restou a cicatriz enorme e profunda no caminho.

Ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou com os olhos bri lhantes e interrogativos:

— Por falar nisso, o que aconteceu com Sakura? Houve uma pausa. Uma pausa que parecia durar uma eternidade.

— Eu me casei com ela.

O mundo parecia ter perdido o foco, e quando o foco voltou, o mundo era diferente. Era o que ela sabia e esperava, mas que não queria ouvir. Haveria uma parte tola dela desejando que ele tivesse dito que aquela his tória era um engano? Que ele não tinha sido prometido para Sakura, na verdade? Ou que ele tinha sido pro metido, mas mudara de idéia com o passar do tempo?

Por um lado, as coisas pareciam piores; por outro, ironicamente, elas pareciam melhores. Ela não estava errada então. Aquelas noites que passara em claro ima ginando se não teria jogado tudo para o alto com uma conclusão precipitada não foram em vão. Seus instin tos estavam certos o tempo todo. Ela respirou bem fundo.

— Não seria melhor então você voltar para ela? — perguntou Hinata, friamente. — Dadas as circunstân cias, creio que ela não gostaria de ver você sentado na minha cozinha, tomando meu café, concorda, Sasuke?

— Minha esposa já morreu — ele disse, abrupta mente.

Um silêncio chocante e terrível tomou conta do am biente, e Hinata, paralisada por emoções conflitantes, ficou, por alguns longos segundos, sem falar.

Morta? Ela olhou para ele descaradamente, procu rando a afirmação sombria em seus olhos.

— Eu sinto muito — sussurrou Hinata. — Q...quan do? — perguntou.

— Quando Sarada era bebê.

— Meu Deus, Sasuke, isto é horrível.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Não queria a simpatia dela. Aquilo era irrelevante e fora de cogitação agora. Ele percebeu que _a_ queria. Sempre quis e ainda queria. Para perder seu corpo nas curvas brancas e suaves do corpo dela. Para sentir aquele cabelo escuro desordena do roçando como seda em seu peito. O desejo poderia explodir a qualquer momento, e aquele não era o mais adequado, mas isso não o impediu de sentir uma cor rente lenta e furtiva correndo em suas veias, como uma droga incessante.

— Foi há muito tempo. Isso é passado.

Por um momento, tudo que se podia ouvir era o tique-taque do relógio.

— Quantos anos tem Sarada agora? — perguntou Hinata, de repente.

Os olhos negros ficaram cerrados.

— Quinze.

Dessa vez foi mais fácil fazer as contas.

— Então você e Sakura se casaram depois que eu deixei a ilha?

Mas ela não precisava de uma resposta para isso.

— É claro que sim.

Ela o olhou dentro dos olhos.

— Apenas me diga uma coisa, Sasuke. Você dormia com ela enquanto estava comigo?

Os olhos dele congelaram e a boca se contraiu em desgosto. Se alguma coisa pudesse demonstrar as dife renças fundamentais entre eles, esta pergunta teria fei to isso com uma simplicidade única.

— É claro que não. Sakura foi criada para ser vir gem até a noite de seu casamento.

Ele fez isso para feri-la — e conseguiu —, mas era verdade, e quem era ela para discutir sobre isso?

Hinata queria dizer a ele para beber seu café e ir em bora, mas havia um lado dela que desejava justamen te o contrário. Queria tomá-lo em seus braços como se os anos simplesmente jamais tivessem passado e exorcizar aquela influência sensual de uma vez e para sempre.

— E agora? — perguntou Hinata, impressionada com a calma de sua voz. — Você ainda nem me disse por que está aqui, ou por quanto tempo vai ficar. Ou ainda como você veio morar tão perto de mim.

Os olhos dela estavam perguntando e ele deu uma risada suave.

— Você acha que eu te segui? Que descobri onde você morava para me mudar para a casa ao lado?

Quando ele falou isso, ela percebeu o quanto a idéia parecia ridícula.

— Então foi tudo uma terrível coincidência?

Terrível? Até aquele momento não parecia tão terrí vel. A mulher que sempre foi capaz de levá-lo ao paraí so e trazê-lo de volta estava morando na casa ao lado. Pensativo, Sasuke passou o polegar pela circunferên cia morna da xícara de café. Se o destino tinha ofereci do uma oportunidade tão empolgante para o gozo de antigos prazeres, quem era ele para recusar tal oportu nidade?

Ele a encarou, como se perguntasse se realmente uma situação daquelas poderia ser considerada coinci dência. Agora que ele pensava sobre isso, teria alguma vez descrito Hampstead para ele, dizendo como o lugar era bonito, pintando um quadro dos arbustos e de todas ás suas glórias? Teria esta descrição plantado uma se mente no inconsciente dele, de tal modo que, quando estava escolhendo onde morar em Londres, instintiva mente tivera uma queda pela área verde e arborizada que parecia tão longe da cidade mas que, na verdade, era tão próxima? Teria ele desejado inconscientemente que o destino intercedesse, como acabara acontecendo?

— Estou aqui por algumas semanas — ele disse, pausadamente. — Sarada vai para uma escola de verão de inglês e eu quis acompanhá-la.

O pensamento dela palpitou de novo. Ela estava fi cando boa em aritmética mental. Algumas semanas. Não era para sempre. Certamente não seria necessário fazer planos para saber que um estaria fora da vida do outro em pouco tempo.

— Então o que faremos?

— Faremos? O que você sugere?

Mais como uma tática de diversão, ele pegou seu café e deu alguns goles, com os olhos negros desafian do Hinata através da esparsa fumaça que subia, forman do uma espécie de nuvem. Ele imaginava o que ela diria se ele dissesse o que gostaria de fazer exatamente naquele momento, e como reagiria. Ela corresponderia a um beijo, caso ele a tomasse nos braços e começasse a beijá-la? Ele observou a dilatação das pupilas dela e mais uma vez sentiu o poder do desejo latente. Porque nada era mais sedutor do que o desejo mútuo, especial mente quando uma das partes faz o máximo para es condê-lo.

— Somos vizinhos, Hinata — ele disse, suavemente.

— E temos que nos comportar como vizinhos.

— Você quer dizer... — ela engoliu — ...evitarmos um ao outro sempre que possível?

— É assim que os vizinhos ingleses se comportam?

— zombou. Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu. — Ao con trário — disse, e a voz profunda e rude soou tão doce quanto mel quando ele se levantou, fazendo com que o alto pé-direito da cozinha parecesse casa de boneca perto da altura dele, dominando o ambiente. — Nos saudaremos e falaremos sobre o tempo sempre que nos encontrarmos!

— Ha, ha, ha — ela riu automaticamente. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Mas nós dois somos adultos, certo? Tanto eu quanto você já fomos casados. Como é aquele ditado que vocês dizem sobre uma grande quantidade de água?

— Que escorreu por baixo da ponte — ela comple tou automaticamente, lembrando de como ajudá-lo com o inglês era mais pungente do que qualquer outra coisa.

Hinata deslizou a perna pelo banco e desejou que não tivesse feito isso. Ela sempre fora pequena, mas Sasuke fazia com que se sentisse ainda menor; e sua saia de repente pareceu ter encolhido.

— Litros da substância — ela brincou, pensando que logo isso acabaria. Deveria acabar. Ela seria sensata e perceberia que eles não poderiam sequer ser amigos, muito menos algo mais. Não agora.

Ele sorriu em seguida, mas era um sorriso natural, acidental, que Hinata não conhecia e que a ameaçou mais do que qualquer outro sorriso.

— Então eu venho para a sua festa — ele disse, sua vemente.

Ela ficou parada olhando para ele.

— Minha f-festa? Do que você está falando?

— Você vai ter uma festa, Hinata.

Ele sabia ler pensamentos? Havia balões e caixas de taças de champanhe espalhadas pela casa sugerindo isso? Sentindo-se meio exasperada e desorientada, Hinata olhou em sua volta, na cozinha. Não. Como dia bos ele sabia _daquilo?_

Ela não estava pensando com clareza, e só havia uma razão para uma mulher agir de forma tão distraída, ele notou com um fervoroso senso de triunfo.

— Você me enviou um convite, lembra? "Para os novos moradores" — ele disse, de forma seca.

É claro que tinha convidado. Ela tinha enviado con vites para todos os moradores da rua, sempre fazia isso. O coração dela começou a disparar, e ela não era boba, nem queria se enganar e negar que parte da razão era excitação. Mas seria loucura se ele Viesse. Loucura to tal e absoluta.

— Enviei convites para todos os vizinhos — ela dis se, impetuosa. — Porque provavelmente a festa será barulhenta, e deve acabar tarde.

— Bem, então... — Ele deu de ombros. — Você quer acalmar seus vizinhos, entre eles eu? Então me acalme, Hinata.

— Sasuke — ela suplicou, revestindo-se de cora gem contra a segunda intenção sensual no tom de voz dele, imaginando se aquele ato tinha sido deliberado ou era somente parte do pacote irresistível que ele apre sentava.

— Você não está pensando seriamente em vir?

— Ah, estou — ele contestou. — Vai ser bom para mim conhecer pessoas enquanto estou aqui, você não acha? Além disso, eu gosto de festas — falou ao sorrir abertamente.

Ela apostava que sim!

— Bem, é claro que não posso desconvidar você — falou lentamente. Ela ergueu seu rosto na direção do dele, inclinando o queixo de forma desafiadora, em um gesto que pretendia dizer que agüentaria a pre sença dele. Certamente não daria a ele o prazer de ser barrado.

— Se você insistir em vir, acho que não poderei im pedir.

Quando ela ergueu o rosto dessa forma, estava quase implorando para ser beijada, e o desejo de fazer isso quase tirou seu ar. O que _ela_ faria se ele a beijasse?, ele imaginou.

— Você pode me impedir, se quiser — ele replicou. — Mas você não quer. Quer, Hinata?

Não que ela fosse realmente mostrar se se importaria com uma possibilidade ou outra.

— Ah, vai ser interessante ver seus instintos preda tórios em ação com as minhas amigas — disse, doce mente. Ela fez uma grande pantomima olhando para o relógio.

— Agora eu realmente tenho coisas para fazer. Pos so acompanhá-lo até a porta?

Sem esperar uma resposta, Hinata caminhou para fora da cozinha, na direção do hall e, relutante, Sasuke começou a segui-la. Ele estava sendo dispensado! Ja mais toleraria este comportamento de outra mulher e sentiu a dor quente e vaga da frustração quando ela abriu a porta. E se permitiu pensar na tentação inevitá vel do que aconteceria entre eles.

Ele sorriu para ela.

O beijo esperaria.


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO,NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPITULO TRÊS**

Depois que Sasuke partiu, Hinata fez algo que não se permitia fazer há anos. Subiu correndo as escadas em direção ao sótão. Era lá que ela guardava livros, docu mentos e recibos: coisas que você diz a si mesmo que um dia vai precisar, mas raramente precisa, ou seja, coisas que você não tem coragem de jogar fora.

A caixa de couro velha estava empoeirada e guarda va conchas, uma bela pulseira antiga, um trevo de qua tro folhas desidratado e preso a uma carta. Ali, estavam as lembranças sentimentais do passado e, bem no fun do, uma fotografia.

Hinata retirou a fotografia e olhou para ela. Ela e Sasuke congelados no tempo, abraçados, um sorriso despreocupado nos rostos jovens. Era a única foto que tinha.

As imagens têm o poder de nos arrastar para trás, de nos levar para lugares que mantínhamos esquecidos, e conforme Hinata observava o lindo e irresistível rosto jovem de Sasuke, ela foi levada de volta ao passado.

Um emprego na ilha grega de Pondiki soava como o paraíso para uma jovem estudante de dezoito anos du rante longas férias que teria antes de entrar para a uni versidade. Em um minuto ela estava arrumando suas coisas, e no minuto seguinte já estava pisando o chão quente da pequena Pondiki em um dia quente de verão.

Crescida e livre; com uma mala cheia de vestidos de algodão e biquínis e nenhuma preocupação na vida.

Havia apenas três hotéis na ilha, e era época de baixa temporada para turistas. A maioria das pessoas optava pelas ilhas gregas maiores e mais hospitaleiras, e so mente turistas perspicazes ou estudantes descobriam a beleza inexplorada do paraíso feito à mão, com seus pequenos bosques de limoeiros e pinheiros e o impo nente Monte Urlin, que dominava a cena.

Hinata era garçonete em uma das tabernas e trabalha va na hora do almoço e à noite. Durante as tardes seu tempo era livre. O trabalho não era tão intenso — ape sar de ela ter desenvolvido braços fortes por carregar bandejas com copos de cerveja e vinho — e ela ocupa va um pequeno quarto com vista para a praça principal, que à noite ficava iluminada por luzes coloridas. Quan do deitava na cama, depois do fim de um turno cansati vo, podia ouvir o som das ondas batendo na areia fofa, e algumas vezes pensava que tinha morrido, chegado ao paraíso.

Ela se tornara amiga da filha do proprietário, uma menina grega chamada Tenten, que era tão esperta para aprender inglês quanto Hinata era para aprender grego.

Não era fácil. Grego é um idioma difícil.

— Você deveria pedir a um dos meninos para ensi ná-la — ousou dizer Tenten, timidamente.

Hinata torceu o nariz.

— Não estou nem aí para os meninos — disse.

E era verdade, não estava. Ela não tinha qualquer interesse pelos meninos, cujos olhos negros a seguiam quando andava pela praça ensolarada com um vestido de algodão e um chapéu de palha para proteger os cabe los azulados que pareciam fasciná-los.

E então ela conheceu Sasuke, e de repente tudo mudou.

Tenten e Hinata haviam pegado uma lambreta em prestada e dirigiram até o outro lado da ilha, onde o hotel mais exclusivo de Pondiki repousava em isola mento esplêndido. Elas pararam para descansar e co meçaram a conversar de forma atabalhoada e barulhen ta até ouvirem um grito irritado. Quando Hinata olhou para trás, seu coração virou ao avesso.

Foi simples assim: paixão à primeira vista. Não en tendia por que e como sabia disso, mas sabia.

Não era somente porque ele parecia um homem, e não um menino, apesar de ser apenas alguns meses mais velho que ela. Nem porque sua bela aparência morena o fazia parecer uma espécie de anjo diabólico. Tampouco pelo fato de seu peito coberto de pêlos negros estar nu e ele vestir apenas um jeans desbo tado que destacaram o quadril e as longas pernas musculosas.

Era algo em seus olhos. Algo indefinível no olhar que ele lançou para ela. Era um olhar que sua criação deveria reprovar. Um olhar esperto e calculista. Quase julgador. Mas ela se sentiu confortável como se tivesse passado toda a vida procurando por um olhar assim.

Só que, naquele momento, era um olhar muito irri tado.

Só depois ela soube que ele fazia toda menina ingle sa que visitava Pondiki se sentir daquele jeito, mas aí já era tarde demais. Mas se alguém tivesse lhe contado será que ela ouviria?

— Quem _é_ ele? — ela sussurrou.

— É Sasuke — murmurou Tenten, como se na verda de _fosse_ o próprio diabo.

— Que Sasuke?

Tenten balançou a cabeça, pois ele andava na direção delas. Ele ignorou completamente Hinata e despejou uma torrente furiosa de palavras em grego sobre Tenten.

Hinata ouviu tudo sem entender por um minuto ou dois.

— Qual é o problema?

Sasuke parou de falar e virou-se para ela com o co ração batendo rápido e era mais que sua reação instin tiva diante de uma morena bonita. Ela era inglesa. Ele já tinha ouvido falar dela, é claro, mas estava muito ocu pado ajudando o pai, e era a primeira vez que a via.

Ele era um grego legítimo, e adorava mulheres boni tas. Ele usava e abusava do que estava à sua disposição, mas durava tanto quanto seu interesse — nunca por muito tempo.

Mas nesta mulher havia algo indescritivelmente di ferente. Uma deusa de olhos cristalinos e de uma beleza simplesmente irresistí vel. Mas ver nos olhos dela que o interesse era recípro co o fez retornar ao seu estado natural de arrogante superioridade masculina.

— Vocês são malucas? — sibilou em inglês, por en tre os dentes.

Como jogada inicial, ela já tinha ouvido melhores, mas Hinata não se importou. Ela nunca tinha visto al guém assim, com olhos negros tão brilhantes, um corpo perfeito e um ar de força e desconsideração negligente que simplesmente não havia nos homens ingleses.

— Às vezes.

Ela sorriu e levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Você não é? — ela disse circunspecta. — A lou cura faz bem.

Ele estava esperando uma resposta engasgada e ga guejada, não uma réplica interessante em uma voz tão atrevida quanto a sua.

Houve uma pausa momentânea — uma pausa entre uma batida de coração e uma vida inteira — antes dele começar a rir, e a risada dele soou tão deliciosa quanto respingos de água fresca em uma pedra quente.

Em seguida os olhos dele se fecharam, sérios.

— Você não está usando capacete — resmungou. — Estas estradas não são como suas estradas inglesas.

— Você pode dizer isso novamente — murmurou Hinata. Ela pensou na poluição e nos motoristas mal-humorados de seu país e os comparou com a beleza silenciosa e limpa de Pondiki.

Ele apertou os olhos.

— Vocês duas vêm comigo — ordenou abruptamen te. — E de capacetes.

O irônico era que se alguém mais falasse com Hinata daquele jeito ela simplesmente ignoraria. Mas agora que o encontrara, não queria perdê-lo de vista, e se ele dissesse que a algemaria para fazer a viagem de volta, ela não faria qualquer objeção.

Ele pediu café e eles beberam no terraço do hotel do pai dele, que tinha uma vista para o mar de tirar o fôle go. Só que Hinata achou difícil se concentrar na vista.

E Sasuke também. Ele se balançava devagar, como se tentasse expelir o feitiço inexplicável que ela parecia ter lançado sobre ele.

Mulheres jovens e bonitas iam para aquela ilha todo verão, e ele não era inocente. Os homens gregos viviam vidas muito definidas. As mulheres gregas se manti nham fora de cogitação até que se casassem. Se um homem encontrasse mulheres livres de problemas, por que não aproveitar delas enquanto podia?

Mas Hinata era diferente e ele não conseguia enten der por quê. Não era somente sua beleza pura e limpa, nem o toque de travessura que acendia seus olhos de perolas. Ela tinha algo que ele desejava, algo que o ma chucava insuportavelmente.

Ele deu capacetes a elas, e as viu partindo em segu rança, mas antes de Hinata colocar seu capacete, ele ergueu a mão para retirar levemente um fio de cabelo perdido que havia caído da sobrancelha dela e seus olhos se encontraram por um momento tão longo que lhe causou um frio na espinha.

Parecia a coisa mais erótica que tinha acontecido a ela, e talvez fosse. Como comparar beijos desajeitados ao toque de um homem como Sasuke?

— Posso te levar para passear qualquer dia? — ele perguntou, sentindo que ela estremecia.

Ela não hesitou. Não jogaria. Jogos eram perda de tempo quando ela tinha somente seis semanas naquela ilha, e não iria desperdiçar um único momento.

— Sim, claro — ela respondeu.

— Amanhã?

— Amanhã — ela concordou. E foi como tudo começou.

Ela dormiu com ele logo no primeiro dia — não po deria ter sido diferente —, e depois disso, ela gemeu de puro prazer quando ele a abraçou suavemente olhando para ela, com uma expressão voraz e alisando a mão na pele macia dela, os olhos brilhando como duas lanter nas acesas.

— Você era virgem — ele afirmou, com uma voz ofegante.

— Não sou mais.

Ela tocou os lábios nos braços dele. Ele fechou os olhos, os sentimentos estavam confusos. Não esperava por isso, não de alguém como ela. E ele imaginou se não era a virgindade dela que ele desejava de forma indescritível. Nunca havia dormido com uma virgem antes, apesar de que um dia se casaria inevitavelmente com uma. E de alguma forma isso tornou as coisas di ferentes. Não deveria, mas tornou. Ele beijou suave mente as pálpebras dela e a aproximou de sua pele nua.

— Querida Hinata — disse, suavemente.

— Querido Sasuke — ela respondeu, sonolenta.

Ela estava se entregando mais e mais, e talvez esti vesse deixando transparecer, porque Tenten tentou aconselhá-la.

— Hinata, você conhece o Sasuke.

— Sim, conheço, acredite em mim. Eu sei. Ele é grego e eu sou inglesa. — Ela viu a expressão preocu pada de Tenten e sorriu. — Estou aqui somente para o verão — Hinata disse, gentilmente. — Depois, vou em bora para a universidade. Não se preocupe, Tenten. Não estou esperando comprar um vestido branco e pedir a bênção do povo de Pondiki.

Sim, é engraçado como você pode saber alguma coi sa em um nível racional, mas isso não impede seu cora ção bobo de ansiar por mais. Mas ela nunca demonstra va isso. Nem para Sasuke nem para Tenten. Ela tentava negar até para si mesma. E mesmo que às vezes criasse pequenas fantasias que envolviam a troca de seu curso universitário por aprender grego e depois voltar para ajudar Sasuke a dirigir o hotel, ela apenas tentava viver cada dia pelo que ele representava: o paraíso.

Os pais dele, evidentemente, não gostaram dela. Ela, na verdade, nunca fora apresentada a eles, mas nas pou cas vezes em que viu a mãe dele na feira semanal da praça, foi tratada com um olhar gélido de hostilidade. Era compreensível. Eles provavelmente pensavam que ela fosse um tipo de turista sem moral que estivesse ali para um verão de sexo ardente — e havia muitas dessas na ilha. Hinata não poderia abordar a mãe de Sasuke e dizer que o filho dela tinha fisgado seu coração e seu corpo, poderia?

E havia uma menina também — uma bela menina de olhos verdes e de exóticos cabelos rosa, que caíam sobre os ombros. Hinata a vira algumas vezes, e a pegou olhando para ela com um olhar triste, de acusação.

— Quem é esta menina? — ela perguntara a Sasuke uma tarde.

Ele fitou o mar.

— Só uma menina — disse, com uma voz distante. Algo na voz dele fez com que ela cerrasse os olhos, mas ela não fez mais perguntas. Depois, suspeitou que talvez soubesse a resposta.

O tempo de permanência de Hinata estava escoando como areia fina entre os dedos, e quando faltavam duas semanas para voltar para casa, alguns rapazes america nos se hospedaram no hotel.

Um deles era atraente. Perfeito. Naruto, os olhos tão azuis quanto o mar ao redor daquela ilha e com um jeito extrovertido e indolente. Ele gostou dela: deixou isso claro, e Hinata pensou que a vida seria muito mais fácil se ela gostasse dele também.

Porém a vida nunca era simples assim, e ela tinha olhos apenas para um homem.

E então Sasuke ligou, cancelando o encontro. Era o domingo de folga dela e ele tinha planejado levá-la até o topo do Monte Urlin.

A voz dele lhe pareceu estranha. — Hinata, _agape mou,_ eu não posso ir. Não hoje.

Hinata mordeu o lábio, tentando não se sentir desa pontada, decidida a não fazer perguntas, mas por um instante falhou em sua resolução.

— Ah, Sasuke, _por quê?_ — perguntou, lamentosamente. — Só tenho mais duas semanas aqui e você tem prometido me levar lá há séculos!

A voz dela se suavizou.

— Estava esperando tanto por isso.

E ele também. O pico do Monte Urlin era o local mais formidável e belo que Sasuke já tinha visto e ele tinha planos de fazer amor com Hinata lá em cima. O calor do desejo brigou brevemente com a dureza da obrigação.

— Eu sei. E haverá outra oportunidade. Só não pode ser hoje. Tenho uma festa de família.

— Ah, entendo. — E de repente ela compreendeu. Perfeitamente. Era natural que ela fosse excluída de qualquer coisa que envolvesse a família dele — sua vida _real._ Para que mais servia o tempo que passavam juntos além de beijos profundos e apaixonados e de seu inevitável desdobramento?

— Hinata, eu _tenho_ que ir.

Ela disse o que se esperava dela.

— É claro.

Ela desligou e, num ímpeto, foi procurar Tenten, que cortava limões no bar. Ela viu quando Hinata chegou.

Hinata se serviu de um copo de água com gás e sen tou em uma banqueta alta, ao lado do balcão. Ela rodou o limão inutilmente com seu dedinho e parou intencio nalmente no círculo amarelo que se formou entre o gelo e as bolhas.

Deu uma olhadela em Tenten.

— Sasuke está indo para uma festa de família hoje à noite. Você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso?

Tenten a olhou com desconforto.

— Não exatamente. É só uma festa — disse. Hinata teria que ser feita de pedra para não notar a evasão na voz de Tenten.

— Na casa dele? — perguntou.

— Acho que no hotel.

Hinata mordeu o lábio. Ela ainda tinha o domingo livre. Ela ainda podia usar a lambreta. Por que não _po deria_ aparecer como uma abelhuda, para ver o que po dia descobrir? Porque alguma coisa não estava certa, ela podia sentir. E podia ouvir na voz de Tenten, assim como podia ver na sua relutância em lhe olhar nos olhos.

Seu coração estava triturado, quando pegou o capa cete e passou pelo bar, onde Naruto estava sentado, be bericando um copo de cerveja e vestido numa sunga ainda úmida do mar. Ele franziu o rosto bronzeado um olhar interessado, enquanto ela enrolava os fartos cabe los por baixo do capacete.

— De folga para ver o namoradinho? — perguntou. Hinata deu um sorriso forçado.

— Hoje à noite não. Só quero ver o pôr-do-sol.

— Quer companhia? Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não, obrigada.

— Se cuida, essas estradas são perigosas.

— Pode deixar.

Mas as palavras dele a assustaram. Não eram so mente as estradas que eram perigosas, mas também as emoções que a fizeram dirigir pela Estrada Urlin, na direção do hotel de Sasuke. Ela sabia que estava fazen do uma coisa errada, como escutar às escondidas, mas mesmo assim não conseguia deixar de ir adiante.

Ela ouviu os sons de uma festa muito antes de ver o cintilar das lanternas coloridas, disfarçadas pelo glo rioso pôr-do-sol, e as milhares de pessoas reunidas no terraço. As gargalhadas ressoavam para além da água e Hinata desligou o motor e estacionou a lambreta para que não a ouvissem.

Ela se sentiu como uma ladra de jóias quando se apro ximou silenciosamente do hotel, mas não precisou ir muito adiante para reconhecer as duas figuras que con versavam animadamente na extremidade do balcão.

Eram Sasuke e a bela garota de cabelo rosa e olhos de acusação. Ela viu a sombra da mãe dele se aproximar.

É claro.

— Quem é aquela moça? — Hinata tinha perguntado e ele respondeu. — Somente uma garota. — E de re pente Hinata compreendeu. Não era "só uma garota" — era a garota de Sasuke. Ah, não, talvez não na pró xima semana ou no próximo mês ou ano. Mas um dia ele teria que se casar com a beleza de Pondiki. Ele po deria se divertir o quanto quisesse, com quem estivesse ali para diverti-lo, desde que não fosse com uma moça grega.

E talvez tenha sido por isso que ela sentira uma hosti lidade indescritível; porque, por uma vez, a diversão ti nha ficado um pouco mais séria. Sasuke gostava dela, ela sabia disso. _Realmente_ gostava dela. Ele teria dito isto a ela e talvez a família dele tenha percebido também. Desta vez, não era somente uma moça inglesa com quem tinha se deitado e descartado duas noites depois.

Hinata sentiu o gosto de sal em sua garganta quando soltou as lágrimas. Ela sempre soube que havia um pre ço a ser pago pela paixão e que quebraria seu coração quando fosse embora, mas isso mudava tudo, e então ela sentiu uma mistura devastadora e debilitante de loucura e raiva.

Ela voltou para a lambreta sem pensar e a conduziu por algum tempo antes de ligá-la, metade com medo, metade querendo que Sasuke a tivesse visto e ouvido de alguma forma, e vindo atrás dela para dizer que não havia outra mulher, não havia intenção de casamento, e que ela era a única mulher que ele desejava.

Mas a vida não era um conto de fadas e Sasuke era um grego pragmático, e não um herói romântico, ape sar de parecer e agir como um deles quase sempre.

Quando ela voltou, estava tremendo e Naruto ainda estava sentado no bar. Ele olhou para ela enquanto ela passava de cara fechada.

— Parece que o pôr-do-sol não foi tão bom quanto você achou que seria — ele observou, irônico. — Quer tomar alguma coisa?

Hinata hesitou por um momento. Ela não queria ficar sozinha, e que outra alternativa teria além de beber com um amigo querido? Sentar em seu quarto e ficar triste, ou pior, chorar as lágrimas que estavam apenas esperando para serem eliminadas?

— Eu adoraria — disse, calmamente.

— Uzu?

Ela deu os ombros.

— Por que não?

O gosto doce típico da bebida grega feita de anis lhe pareceu o de um remédio vagamente consolador, e na terceira dose seus pensamentos sobre Sasuke tinham se tornado bem menos caridosos. Mas ela os guardou para si. É melhor ser um bobo para você mesmo do que deixar o mundo todo saber.

— Você quer falar sobre isso? — ele perguntou.

— Sobre o quê?

— Sobre o que está fazendo seus olhos ficarem tão tristes.

Ela balançou a cabeça com determinação, mas o mo vimento a fez sentir-se ligeiramente tonta. Naruto cerrou os olhos.

— Você comeu? Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não estou com fome — resmungou.

— Certo, Hinata. Vá devagar com esse negócio, por que isso é dinamite.

Talvez dinamite fosse exatamente o que ela precisa va naquele momento. Algo para detonar os sonhos lou cos que tivera sobre um homem que jamais prometera algo além de um romance de férias.

— A saideira — ela pediu sem firmeza, balançando o copo vazio.

Ele a olhou relutante, mas pagou outro para ela.

— Este é o último — aconselhou.

— Você não pode me impedir! — ela disse com firmeza.

Mas no fim, ele não precisou fazê-lo. Hinata sentiu muito calor, depois muito frio e sua cabeça começou a rodar.

— Não me sinto muito bem — disse, misturando as palavras.

— Você não parece muito bem — ele disse. — Tal vez precise comer alguma coisa.

O rosto de Hinata foi ficando verde aos poucos, e ela levou a mão à boca.

Naruto inclinou a cabeça.

— Sem comida, então. Vamos, Hinata, você está pre cisando dormir.

Ela sentia as pernas como geléia e Naruto teve que pôr o braço em torno de sua cintura.

—Pelo amor de Deus, Hinata—ele disse. — Faça isso com calma, ou todos pensarão que você está bêbada.

Hinata engoliu em seco.

— Você pode me acompanhar até o meu quarto, Naruto? Não creio que minhas pernas possam me carregar.

Dois vultos vieram na direção deles quando Naruto a retirou do bar e a conduziu pela escada estreita e frouxa dos fundos, mas ela mal os notou. Ela tropeçou para dentro do quarto, caiu na pequena cama de solteiro e fechou os olhos.

— O quarto está girando — gemeu.

— Abra os olhos, então.

— Não _posso.._

— Hinata, vire de lado — ele disse com urgência,

— Me deixa "dormir".

— _Não._

Ela se sentiu enjoada, sozinha e com medo. Sasuke estava em outro lugar com a garota de cabelo rosa e um dia eles iriam se casar. Ela encarou o rosto bronzeado que teimava em sair do foco.

— Não me deixe, Naruto.

— Não vou a lugar nenhum — ele disse, firmemen te. — Toma. Você está quente.

Ele afrouxou dois botões do vestido dela e os olhos dela se abriram bruscamente, alarmados. Naruto torceu a boca.

— Não se preocupe com nada, Hinata — ele disse, secamente. — Eu jamais me envolvi com mulheres que amam outros homens e jamais tive que me rebaixar a ponto de tirar proveito de alguém que estivesse bêbado.

Ela abriu a boca para negar a primeira parte da afir mação dele, mas um tipo de soluço asfixiante a fez fe chá-la novamente.

— Está tudo bem — acalmou Naruto, enquanto a abanava com uma revista. — Você vai ficar bem.

E foi assim que Sasuke os encontrou. Só que ele chegou mais tarde, e Naruto adormecera na cama ao lado, ainda com a sunga de praia e com a mão protetora na cintura de Hinata.

Posteriormente, ela descobriu com Tenten que alguém no bar havia escutado quando ela pediu a Naruto para levá-la para cima e tratou de contar a Sasuke. E logo depois ele entrou no quarto dela. E ela nunca vai esquecer a expressão dele quando suas pálpebras coladas se abri ram de alguma forma. Como se não pudesse acreditar, e ainda assim, estranhamente, _quisesse_ acreditar.

Ela nem sequer teve a oportunidade de dar uma expli cação, pois ele se recusou a vê-la novamente, e ela era muito orgulhosa para implorar. Além disso, Sasuke tinha seu orgulho também. O olhar de fúria em seu rosto dizia a Hinata que ela o traíra e de uma forma que significava que todo o resto da ilha iria saber. E Pondiki era um lugar muito pequeno para tolerar um comportamento tão es candaloso como uma mulher levando outro homem para seu quarto, não importa por que razão.

— Por que você não _me_ ligou? — perguntava Tenten, enquanto Hinata arrumava suas roupas.

Hinata balançou a cabeça. Não importava o que dis sesse. Não agora.

— Sasuke vai se casar com Sakura? — ela per guntou, com os olhos claros e interrogativos. — Me diga honestamente.

Tenten encolheu os ombros.

— Provavelmente. — A expressão dela se suavizou.

— É assim que as coisas funcionam aqui Hinata. Então era assim. As coisas jamais voltariam a ser como foram. Nem poderiam.

Ela partiu na noite seguinte. Seus patrões compreen deram, sem que ela precisasse fornecer qualquer expli cação, o que fez Hinata perceber como as notícias cor riam rápido em Pondiki. E ela jamais se sentira tão en volvida por uma sensação de vergonha — como se ti vesse deixado todos para baixo, inclusive a si mesma

— mesmo que nada tivesse acontecido. Mas se ela pro testasse, quem acreditaria?

Ela olhou em volta no pequeno terminal do aeropor to com uma última esperança de contos de fada se recu sando a morrer, quando imaginou que ele poderia che gar a qualquer momento, com os olhos negros brilhando enquanto a pegava com os braços fortes, dizendo que tudo não passara de um terrível engano.

Mas ele não apareceu.

Em vez disso, ela entrou no avião, e só depois da decolagem, quando as luzes de Pondiki se tornaram tão distantes quanto as estrelas acima dela, ela permitiu que as primeiras lágrimas caíssem de suas pálpebras firmemente fechadas...

Hinata piscou. A foto ficou manchada e ela percebeu que, para sua surpresa, havia lágrimas em seus olhos agora. Rapidamente ela as enxugou, e colocou a foto de volta na caixa, fechando-a com um estalo.

Não havia nada de errado em lamentar sobre o pas sado, ela concluiu, desde que não fosse tola o bastante para misturá-lo com o presente.

Se ela podia ter uma relação civilizada e amigável com seu ex-marido, então certamente não morreria se fosse gentil com Sasuke por algumas semanas.

Além disso, ele viria a sua festa e ela não podia fazer nada para impedir.


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO,NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPITULO QUATRO**

Hinata respirou fundo enquanto analisava o deslum bramento do dourado refletido pelo espelho.

O vestido estaria muito indecente?

A vendedora garantiu que não.

— Para uma festa? É claro que não! — afirmou. — Por que não mostrar o que é bonito e ganhar pontos?

Era isso que estava fazendo? Foi por isso que se dei xou convencer a comprá-lo, alimentada por um desejo tardio de fazer com que Sasuke visse o que havia per dido? Que ela era uma Hinata diferente, amadurecida? Uma nova Hinata?

Porque certamente a velha Hinata jamais teria usado um vestido como _este._

Ele era feito de um material dourado fosco, mas com um pouco de brilho, e drapeado suavemente até os joe lhos, caindo como manteiga derretida em seu corpo. Nas costas, ele era completamente aberto, deixando quase toda a pele à mostra. E ela tinha colocado bastan te hidratante, de forma que brilhava quase tanto quanto o vestido.

Quando a campainha tocou anunciando a chegada dos primeiros convidados, ela se virou, interrompendo sua reflexão e colocando um sorriso nos lábios, en quanto ia para o corredor recebê-los.

Mas por dentro estava ansiosíssima, sobressaltando toda vez que a maldita campainha tocava e tentando não parecer desapontada quando era qualquer pessoa, menos Sasuke. Ela se sentia como uma adolescente no vamente, com aquela mistura horrível de agitação, ex pectativa, excitação e pavor, e sentiu raiva de si mesma por desejar tanto assim vê-lo. E raiva dele também, por fazê-la esperar tanto.

Ela já tinha se convencido de que ele havia mudado de idéia e não iria aparecer, e que assim seria melhor, quando a campainha tocou novamente e ela pôde ver a figura alta dele, delineada no vitral da porta.

O coração de Hinata começou a bater desesperadamente sob seus seios cobertos de seda, e seus dedos tremiam quando abriu a porta e disse, com uma voz que não parecia a voz dela:

— Sasuke! Oi! Estou tão contente por você ter vin do. Entre! — Se soou ensaiado, na verdade foi mesmo; ela procurara muito a melhor combinação de palavras para uma saudação.

Por um minuto, Sasuke não se moveu, mas isso ocorreu porque ele não ousou fazê-lo. Ele praticamente não a reconheceu: aquela criatura morena, tímida e sexy com os cabelos presos no alto. Ela parecia uma contra dição de termos, intocável e ao mesmo tempo tão à mão.

Ele sentiu o sangue correr por todas as suas termina ções nervosas. Têmpora. Pulsos. Virilha. Sua boca se abriu num sorriso quase sem graça.

— Hinata — ele disse, vacilante. — Você está tão... _oreos._

Ela sabia o significado daquela bela palavra grega, mas mesmo se não conhecesse, saberia que ela significava um elogio. Não, ela emendou silenciosamente. Elogio era a palavra errada. Quando um homem faz um elogio, não deve parecer relutante em deixar que as palavras lhe saiam da boca. Nem seus olhos negros e ardentes devem percorrer você de uma forma que a faça sentir desejada... e ofendida.

— Você deveria dizer exatamente o que sente — ela comentou, quase sem ar.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas negras numa expressão de dúvida arrogante, perversamente irritado com o sú bito e irresistível estado de excitação em que se encon trava. Ele era um homem acostumado a controlar a fome da carne quando necessário, apesar de o corpo estar teimando em obedecer a seu desejo.

— Você não duvida disso de verdade, _agape mou_ — ele indagou, suavemente. — Todos os homens da qui devem estar se perguntando o que você está vestin do sob este vestido escandaloso, se é que está vestindo alguma coisa. — Os olhos negros lançaram um fogo intenso e faminto. — E pensando se eles terão a sorte de ser o escolhido para tirá-lo no fim da noite.

O coração de Hinata ficou apertado quando ela o imaginou fazendo isso, mas balançou a cabeça com uma expressão de afronta divertida.

— Eu deveria pedir que você se retirasse, depois de ouvir uma coisa dessas.

— Mas é verdade. Um vestido como esse é uma mensagem muito definitiva. — Ele deu de ombros. — Imagino que esta é a razão de você tê-lo vestido.

O que ela poderia dizer? Que ela gostaria de parecer mais linda do que nunca? E que a avaliação debochada dele fez com que sentisse vontade de se cobrir dos pés à cabeça? Ela se refez.

— Você vai ficar a noite toda aí, me insultando, ou quer beber alguma coisa?

Ele se permitiu aquela breve e frustrante fantasia de recusa. De colocá-la de lado. De arrancá-la para fora, em vez disso. De pegá-la em seus braços e beijá-la até que ela ficasse num fervoroso estado de desejo, igno rasse todos os convidados e o levasse para cima, dei xando que ele fizesse amor com ela o resto da noite.

E perguntou a si mesmo por que se permitiu partici par de uma festa barulhenta com pessoas que, sem dú vida, disputariam a atenção dela a noite toda.

Mas isso se chamava jogar o jogo e ele não podia possuí-la. Não aqui, não agora, não ainda. Os olhos dele brilharam.

— Uma bebida seria ótimo.

Ela apontou com um dedo que não estava exatamen te firme, mas sua voz estava, felizmente.

— Todos estão aqui.

Hinata estava consciente da calmaria momentânea no zumbido da falação da festa, quando eles entraram na sala principal. Ela arrebatou um copo de um garçom que estava circulando e deu a ele.

— Pode ser champanhe?

— Champanhe é sempre perfeito. — Ele pegou a taça e estudou as bolhas frisantes por um momento. Em seguida, ergueu sua cabeça e levantou a taça para ela, sem tirar os olhos de seu rosto, enquanto tomava um gole de champanhe, e Hinata pensou que se qualquer outro homem tivesse feito isso, ela teria achado indescritivelmente vulgar. Mas quando Sasuke fez isso... ela se flagrou correspondendo ao olhar, tentada a se perder na fogueira negra dos olhos dele.

Em vez disso, ela simplesmente sorriu.

— Deixe-me apresentá-lo a algumas pessoas que es tão loucas para conhecê-lo.

Ela pensou que não faltariam candidatos. Ele colo cou todos os demais homens à sombra — quase literal mente — com sua altura e seu corpo musculoso e bem vestido. Calças pretas bem cortadas e uma camisa de seda branca de uma simplicidade de tirar o fôlego exi biam seu físico musculoso, e a julgar pelos olhares dis simulados na direção deles, Hinata não era a única mu lher da sala a achar isso.

Seu rosto vigoroso estava bronzeado, e ela suspeita va que não fazia muito tempo ele se barbeara. E as mulheres pareciam perceber automaticamente, como se tivessem sido programadas para isso, que aquele queixo transmitia o sinal subliminar de que ali estava um homem em seu momento mais glorioso e viril.

Hinata sentiu as mãos suarem e sorrateiramente as colocou em suas cadeiras discretamente douradas.

— Vejamos, quem você gostaria de conhecer? — Mas esta pergunta era acadêmica. Ela não precisou procurar por ninguém, pois uma ruiva formidável apa receu, com uma pergunta direcionada a Hinata, mas a atenção fixada em Sasuke.

— Olá! Quem é ele, Hinata? — perguntou, com um pequeno sorriso encantado. — E onde você estava es condido?

Hinata sorriu.

— Olá, Karin — ela disse, divertindo-se com a rea ção da amiga. Não havia lugar para sutilezas _ali_ — ela o estava olhando com um interesse descarado —, em bora Sasuke parecesse gostar. Hinata roubou um olhar dele. Difícil dizer, pois aquele rosto moreno não deixa va passar nada. Nunca deixou; mesmo quando eles fa ziam amor seus olhos pareciam cerrados, e seus pensa mentos eram um completo mistério.

— Este é Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, esta é Karin Uzumaki.

— Olá, Karin — ele disse, calmamente. E sorriu. E Hinata viu Karin derreter sob o impacto sedutor da voz, do sorriso, do rosto e do corpo dele.

— Você é grego? — perguntou Karin, sem fôlego.

— Na verdade, sou, mas como você pode ver, não trago nenhum presente, então não há razão para você ficar preocupada.

— Tem certeza? — riu Karin.

Sasuke olhou para Hinata, pensando em como ela parecia irascível.

— Como vocês se conheceram?

— Ah, eu conheço Karin e Sugetsu há anos — respon deu Hinata. — Ele está logo ali. Ela apontou para um advogado com rosto esquisito que estava rindo em um grupo de homens.

Karin levantou a sobrancelha surpresa, como se dissesse "Por que raios você disse a ele _isto?"._ E Hinata surpreendeu-se consigo mesma. Ela sabia que aquela mulher casada gostava de flertar nas festas, isso era parte do jogo urbano e sofisticado da vida que eles levavam. Então seria incorreto dizer a Sasuke que Karin definitivamente não estava disponível, mesmo que hão tivesse nenhum direito de propriedade sobre ele?

Sasuke bebeu seu champanhe. Que campo minado de emoções uma festa pode ser! Ele estava começando a gostar.

— Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo? Agora era a vez de Karin dar o troco.

— Nos conhecemos através do ex-marido de Hinata — tagarelou.

— Ele procurou meu marido para uma consultoria, quando estava montando seu negócio. — Ela virou seu par de olhos negros inocentes para ele. — Você já co nheceu Gaara?

— Infelizmente, não. — Os olhos negros brilharam na direção de Hinata. — Ainda não.

Hinata estava começando a desejar estar em qualquer outro lugar, menos ali, mas havia toda uma noite para atravessar: ela era a anfitriã e não podia passar a noite toda de olho nele.

— Deseja outra bebida, Sasuke? Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Estou bem. Vá ver como estão seus convidados, não se sinta na obrigação de tomar conta de mim.

Ela sentiu as bochechas queimarem, como se fosse uma mosca indesejável que acabara de levar um tapa. Observou o olhar curioso de Karin.

— OK. Vou deixá-lo, então — ela disse, sem con vicção.

Ela circulou rapidamente entre os grupos de pes soas, apresentando os que não se conheciam e enturmando os tímidos com a habilidade adquirida quando cuidava de eventos corporativos com Gaara.

As garçonetes serviam salgadinhos caros, que satis faziam o gosto dos convidados, mas não o apetite. Hinata preferira evitar a trabalheira de servir um jantar. Eles enchiam os copos enquanto a música tocava suavemen te ao fundo, e aos poucos começaram a relaxar e baixar a guarda.

Para um estranho, podia parecer uma boa festa, mas para Hinata era um teste de resistência do começo ao fim. Porque era como se ninguém mais existisse na sala, a não ser ele. Sasuke dominava o ambiente sim plesmente por existir. Ela ainda o desejava, percebeu.

Hinata lançou um olhar intenso para ele. Ele estava cercado por um pequeno grupo de homens e os estava fazendo rir. Isso de alguma forma a surpreendeu. Ela teria pensado que ele seria tomado à força por mulheres a noite toda? E ainda por cima ele estava se enturmando como um experiente freqüentador de festas, se en caixando bem entre os grupos de amigos dela. Ele pa recia tão cosmopolita e sofisticado quanto um deles, e ela imaginou se ele havia se socializado assim em Pondiki.

Ela deu uma olhadela pela sala e ele a procurou, seus olhos negros brilhando, como se tivesse sentido que ela o estava observando e ela rapidamente se virou, com medo de que ele fosse capaz de ler seus pensamentos.

Mas Karin a havia visto e se aproximou.

— Estamos indo. Sugetsu tem um grande caso amanhã de manhã — disse. — Obrigada pela festa adorável.

Hinata sorriu.

— O prazer foi meu.

Houve um silêncio momentâneo.

— Ele é qualquer coisa — Karin comentou.

— Quem?

— O homem da lua, claro! — Karin riu, afetada. — _Quem!_ Hinata, sou uma de suas amigas mais antigas, você não pode me trapacear. O grego maravilhoso, cla ro. Quem é ele?

— Alguém que conheci há muito tempo.

— E ele voltou para sua vida? Hinata balançou a cabeça.

— Não, não, ele está apenas... de passagem.

— Bem, nunca vi ninguém exercer tanto magnetis mo sobre uma mulher. Incluindo eu mesma — Karin acrescentou, pesarosa. — Não há uma mulher nesta sala que não tenha olhado para ele como um tigre fa minto a noite toda!

Os ombros de Hinata se sentiram descobertos e ex postos no vestido dourado sedutor e sua pele de repente se arrepiou. Ela sabia o que Karin queria dizer. Apesar de seu ar de sofisticação e das roupas imaculadas que vestia, nada podia dissimular o fato de que Sasuke era o tipo de homem em falta nas cidades. Não havia outro homem na sala que parecesse capaz de pegar um peixe com as próprias mãos, ou subir em uma árvore tão sem esforço quanto ela já o presenciara fazer.

— É porque ele gosta de mulheres. E isso: os ho mens gregos gostam, e as mulheres adoram isso.

— Você não corre o risco de estar caindo em um estereótipo?

— Não exatamente, não. Eles são diferentes dos in gleses. — Em seguida Hinata ocultou um arrepio eróti co de memória. Tão diferentes.

— Como? — a expressão de Karin era de interesse.

— Ah, eles pensam a mulher de forma diferente e as tratam diferente. Uma mulher foi colocada na Terra para amar — ela recitou de memória, sem sequer per ceber que estava fazendo isso. — Mulheres são frágeis e homens são fortes, e os dois se completam. — Seu rosto ficou vermelho e só então ela percebeu o quanto fora sincera.

— Então eleja foi seu amante? — adivinhou Karin.

— Estou surpresa por você ter demorado tanto a per guntar.

— Estou surpresa por você não ter me contado. Ela realmente imaginara que depois de convidá-lo para a festa seria capaz de manter isto em segredo? Hinata concluiu que seria inevitável que Karin desco brisse, mesmo se ela não desse indicações claras e evi dentes durante a noite. Ela inclinou a cabeça.

— Sim, foi. Há muito tempo.

— E ele te feriu?

— Ah, você sabe, foi aquele sofrimento comum de adolescente. Um caso da juventude que terminou natu ralmente, só isso. — Era a verdade, mas é engraçado como a verdade às vezes pode soar tão falsa.

Por um momento elas ficaram em silêncio.

— Mas você ainda o deseja? Hinata balançou a cabeça.

— Não mais. Não estou interessada nele. Não agora.

— Eu acho que está — disse Karin. — Pode até não querer, mas está. Está na cara! Parece que você tem uma placa enorme pendurada na testa dizendo "Sasuke, faça amor comigo".

Hinata arregalou os olhos.

— Meu Deus — ela tomou ar —, é tão óbvio assim?

— Talvez somente para mim, porque eu te conheço bem — ela sorriu. — Não precisa fazer drama, Hinata! Muitas mulheres desejam homens que sabem que sig nificam problema. Temo que as mesmas qualidades que fazem deles homens problemáticos são as que os tornam irresistíveis. Mas você não tem que se submeter a ele, sabe disso. Oh, ele está se aproximando! Serei uma boa amiga, acho que é hora de me retirar.

Hinata olhou para Karin indefesa, quando ela saiu pela sala em busca do marido. Parte dela queria dizer _Não vá! Por favor, não me deixe com este homem que irradia um perigo e uma excitação a que eu não consi go resistir!_ Mas Sasuke já estava ali, imponente ao lado dela, com seu cheiro tão familiar de homem bruto, e tudo que ela pensava era _Ele está aqui_ — _finalmente está aqui_ — _e eu o tenho só para mim!_

Sasuke olhou para baixo na direção de Hinata e viu o leve tremor de seus lábios. Seus seios cobertos de dou rado subiam e desciam conforme ela respirava, e nova mente desejo e frustração se combinaram para fazê-lo imaginar para quem ela havia vestido uma roupa tão escandalosamente sexy. Ele sentiu um soco forte e quente de ciúme na boca do estômago. — A festa foi ótima, Hinata — ele comentou, amigável.

— Você parece surpreso.

— Pareço? Acho que estou um pouco surpreso. — Ele a olhou com seus olhos negros arregalados. — Quem pagou por isso?

Ela olhou de volta, surpresa com a contracorrente de hostilidade.

— Não sei se entendi o que você quer dizer.

— Não? — Ele olhou para a sala. — Você mora numa casa grande. Serve champanhe aos seus convida dos. Então, ou seus livros de viagem propiciam uma renda muito boa ou seu acordo de divórcio foi excep cionalmente generoso. Ou... — Ele fez uma pausa.

— Ou o quê?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Talvez você tenha um amante que goste de ser generoso com você. — Ele procurou, na sala. — Al guém que esteja aqui esta noite. Talvez um amante se creto?

— Uma garota de programa, você quer dizer? — ela perguntou. — Amante de alguém? Talvez do marido de uma das minhas amigas?

— Por que não?

— Você realmente pensa que é assim que eu vivo minha vida?

— Como posso saber, _agape moul_ As mulheres fa zem isso.

— Não esta mulher — ela disse, furiosamente. — Se você quer saber, sim, meus livros me pagam o suficien te para eu me manter. Tenho sorte o suficiente de não ter uma hipoteca, porque, sim, meu acordo de divórcio _foi_ generoso, mas não foi nada mais que justo, uma vez que ajudei meu marido a montar e dirigir o negócio dele! Isso responde a sua ultrajante pergunta, Sasuke?

Ele se permitiu soltar uma quantidade de ar que nem sabia que estava prendendo. Então não havia alguém.

Ele olhou para a expressão furiosa dela, em que os olhos de gato despejavam um fogo sobre ele, e sorriu, desejando que estivessem sozinhos e que ele pu desse desfazer a raiva dela com um beijo.

— Então devo te dar os parabéns pela sua inde pendência.

A expressão de fúria de Hinata não se suavizou.

— Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer?

— Por que você está tão ofendida, Hinata? — ele perguntou. — É assim que as coisas acontecem no mundo. Homens ricos sustentam mulheres bonitas, vem sendo assim desde o início dos tempos. Uma sim ples troca de favores, só isso.

Ele era inacreditável! Não tivera nem a gentileza de pedir desculpas! Bem, ela não teria uma discussão com ele na frente dos amigos.

— Acho melhor ver como estão meus convidados — disse, friamente. — Se quiser ir embora, por favor, não precisa nem se despedir, Sasuke.

Mas ele não se sentiu atingido. Em vez disso, cruzou a sala e começou a conversar com o contador de Hinata, o que a irritou ainda mais. E então, quando ela estava desejando que ele fosse o último a ir embora, e seu coração começou a bater esperando por _isso,_ ele veio se despedir.

— Obrigada por ter vindo — ela disse, friamente. Mas a raiva dela parecia ter passado, dissolvida pelo poder da proximidade de Sasuke e, estúpida e ilogicamente, ela queria que ele ficasse.

— Obrigado por ter me convidado — ele disse, sua vemente. — Foi uma festa legal.

Não foi o que pareceu para ela. Ela fechou a porta atrás dele, deixou o vidro do copo frio tocar levemente em sua testa quente, e se sentiu abatida e vazia. Bem, ela havia cumprido sua obrigação de vizinha. Com um pouco mais de planejamento e previdência, seus cami nhos não se encontrariam novamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO,NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPITULO CINCO**

Hinata acordou no dia seguinte com uma dor de cabeça de rachar, o que achou ligeiramente injusto, pois toma ra apenas algumas taças de champanhe na noite ante rior. Talvez a causa fosse uma noite incômoda e sonhos invadidos por um homem que jamais pensaria em reen contrar.

Ela tomou um banho e se vestiu, amarrou os cabelos novamente e desceu, se preparando para encarar o sal do da festa, e era tão ruim quanto se poderia imaginar. É verdade que seus amigos eram pessoas maduras e educadas: não havia cinza de cigarro nos tapetes, nem manchas de vinho ou cerveja na mobília. Mas ela en controu vários copos com restos de bebida escondidos atrás das cortinas e pilhas de copos para serem tirados da máquina de lavar louça, antes de recarregá-la com o lote seguinte.

Ela comeu uma tigela de cerejas e se organizou para trabalhar, esfregando o chão da cozinha e jogando no lixo os restos de comida da festa. O lugar estava come çando a parecer uma casa novamente, quando a cam painha tocou e ela foi atender, diminuindo os passos à medida que a batida de seu coração aumentava, ao ver que era Sasuke.

Ela poderia ignorá-lo, é claro. Deliberadamente, não atender a porta e então ele entenderia a mensagem.

Mas que mensagem seria? Que ela não queria vê-lo? Porque aí a mensagem seria uma mentira. Ou, pelo menos, uma mensagem muito confusa: tão confusa quanto ela se sentia por dentro. Ela _queria_ vê-lo, era este o problema.

Ela abriu a porta.

— O que deseja? — perguntou, mas as palavras se reduziram a nada quando ela viu que ele carregava um enorme buquê de rosas amarelas e vermelhas. O confli to das cores não deveria ter funcionado, mas de alguma forma funcionou: parecia um buquê exótico e selva gem, assim como Sasuke. — Para mim? — ela pergun tou estupidamente, enquanto ele estendia o buquê para ela.

— Para quem mais? — Ele pensou o quanto ela es tava ainda mais bonita de manhã, o rosto lavado, os olhos envoltos numa névoa prateada. Na noite anterior, aquele visual muito glamouroso fez com que parecesse uma estrela de cinema. Irreal e desconhecida. Esta Hinata parecia uma mulher viva, e ele queria tocá-la.

— Ah, elas são lindas! Você não precisava ter feito isso — ela disse, instintivamente, enfiando seu nariz entre as pétalas tanto para sentir o perfume delicioso quanto para esconder o rosto enrubescido de prazer. Agindo como se nunca tivesse recebido flores antes, ela dizia para si mesma.

— Sim, precisava — ele respondeu carinhoso. — Você teve a gentileza de me convidar para vir à sua casa e tudo que eu fiz foi insultá-la.

Ela olhou para ele.

— É verdade, você me insultou — concordou. — Toda aquela palhaçada de achar que eu fosse uma garo ta de programa ou algo assim!

Ele sorriu. Desde o primeiro dia, ela nunca o deixara sem resposta e continuava assim.

— Então, você me perdoa, Hinata?

Ela olhou para aquele rosto que conhecia bem — mas não tão bem quanto gostaria — e sabia que seria um risco perdoá-lo.

— Só se você prometer não fazer mais suposições sobre mim. E isso inclui a suposição de que eu tive alguma coisa com Naruto. Eu não tive nada com ele. Entendeu?

Ele inclinou a cabeça, relutante.

— _Ne,_ Hinata — suspirou. -— Eu entendo. — Os olhos negros brilharam. — Agora você não vai me con vidar para entrar?

— Foi para isso que você comprou flores para mim?

— As flores foram para me desculpar.

— Mas o café seria um bônus, certo?

— O café seria um bom começo — ele concordou, resoluto.

Mas um começo de quê? Durante meio segundo, a lógica resistiu ao risco do desconhecido, mas o brilho suave dos olhos dele fez com que o racional fosse posto de lado.

— Não terei tempo de sentar para bater papo — ela avisou, enquanto abria a porta. — Estou limpando a bagunça da festa.

— Então deixe-me ajudá-la.

— Você! — Hinata não poderia resistir. — Fazendo trabalho "de mulher"? — Ela levantou a sobrancelha, desafiadora. — Conta outra!

— Você conserta seu próprio carro?

— Eu o mando para a oficina.

— E, é claro, a oficina só tem mecânicos do sexo feminino.

Ela abriu a boca e fechou novamente.

— Ninguém que você notasse. — Hinata suspirou. — Está bem, você venceu.

Mas não havia vitória para Sasuke. Ainda não. Ele sabia o prêmio que queria, mas tinha de andar devagar, pois Hinata não era mais uma garota de dezoito anos, seduzida pelo calor do verão e pela força do despertar sexual.

A cozinha estava banhada de sol, e enquanto cami nhava com as flores perfumadas entre os braços, Hinata pensou que nunca a vira assim antes. O cheiro do café parecia mais intenso e os vidros lavados brilhavam como diamantes. Do lado de fora, ela podia ouvir os pássaros cantando no jardim, mais alto do que nunca. Os sentidos de Hinata estavam aguçados, ela notou, e a causa era ele. Mas as sensações eram intensas demais para fazê-la desejar que ele parasse. Não estava fazen do nada de errado, estava? Apenas estava fazendo café para ele, só isso!

— É melhor eu colocar as flores num vaso — ela disse, com a voz soando diferente, baixa e clara, como um sino.

Ele olhou em silêncio enquanto ela pegava um vaso enorme debaixo da pia e ligava a torneira no máximo, deixando a água espirrar nela, até derramar-se pelas bordas.

— Você está fazendo uma bagunça — ele comentou divertido.

— Sim.

Ela não olhou para ele. Podia sentir seu pescoço esquentar, em contraste com a água que espirrara em sua blusa curta, na altura dos seios. E súbito ela não sabia o que fazer, com medo de se mover ou dizer alguma coisa, receosa de que ele lesse o apetite terrível em seus olhos. Seus dedos tremiam, quando ela começou a co locar as rosas no vaso. Ela podia ouvi-lo se movendo atrás dela, podia sentir o corpo aquecer, apesar de ele não estar tocando nela.

— O que faremos com relação a isso?

— O quê? — ela perguntou sem forças, sentindo o hálito morno em sua nuca.

— Isto. — As mãos dele envolveram os seios molhados de Hinata e ele fechou os olhos quando os sentiu pontiagudos em sua mão. — Você está molhada — murmurou.

Os joelhos de Hinata bambearam e ela apertou as flores com força.

— Ai!

Ele a virou.

— O que você fez?

Ela olhava atônita para sua mão, espantada com o contraste do sangue vermelho contra sua pele branca.

— Me espetei com um espinho.

— Deixe-me ver.

Ela levantou os olhos para ele, enquanto ele pegava sua mão para olhar o dedo machucado. Ele levou o dedo de Hinata até a boca e começou a chupar o sangue, sem tirar os olhos do rosto dela, e aquilo lhe pareceu terrivelmente erótico.

— Sasuke — ela sussurrou.

— Ate? — a voz dele soava abafada.

— Pare.

— Com o sangramento? É o que estou tentando fa zer, _agape mou._

Ele fingia não entender, mas ela não se importava. Era o paraíso sentir que ele a tocava novamente. A familiaridade esperada misturar-se com a delícia do novo e do desconhecido. E do desespero. Um toque e ela estava uma gelatina. Marshmallow. Tudo que fosse macio e doce e irresistível. E não teria sido sempre as sim?

Ele tirou o dedo da boca e se inclinou para ela, bei jando seus lábios. Ela podia sentir o gosto salgado de seu sangue e fechou os olhos, dominada, agarrada aos ombros dele, os dedos apertando forte os músculos sedosos de sua carne, até fazê-lo estremecer sentindo um prazer que contrastava com o desamparo que tomava conta dela.

A boca de Sasuke se afastou de Hinata e ele a obser vou, com os olhos negros brilhando com perigo e pro messa.

— Tire isso — ele pediu, com os dedos sob a blusa molhada para sentir a pele fria de Hinata.

Mas ela estava quase como uma estátua, paralisada pelo desejo. Ele estalou os dedos levemente e sorriu devagar, enquanto balançava a cabeça numa repreen são debochada.

— Parece que eu mesmo terei que fazer isso — ele murmurou. E tirou a blusa dela, jogando-a no chão com um gesto arrogante, antes de agarrar seus seios, como se eles estivessem deliciosamente embrulhados para presente. Seu habitual autocontrole fora esquecido.

— Oh, Hinata — murmurou baixinho. — Hinata. Ela sabia que os gemidos de prazer de Sasuke eram por causa de seus seios e do que estava por vir, e dese jou que fosse mais que isso; é claro que desejou. Ela queria que aquele desejo fosse por ela, e somente por ela. Mas isso era coisa de mulher, desejar mais do que um homem podia oferecer.

— Ai, meu Deus. — A cabeça dela se inclinou para trás, quando ele começou a tocar o bico de seus seios com os lábios ainda sob o sutiã, a renda arranhando a carne cada vez mais sensível. Ela apertou os cabelos negros de Sasuke entre suas mãos enquanto ele abria a boca e começava a chupar seu seio.

— Sasuke, não.

Ele a ignorou, deslizando a mão para baixo, na dire ção do ventre, abriu o botão da saia jeans com um esta lo e a deixou cair até os pés. Ela teria vestido aquela roupa curta consciente da facilidade que seria tirá-la?, ele imaginou. Seu dedo deslizou para a calcinha de Hinata e escorregou entre o tecido e a carne doce e ma cia. Teria sido ela sempre assim, tão deliciosamente acessível?

Novamente, a flecha quente do ciúme o atingiu, e o encheu de uma raiva tão perto de explodir que o fez afastar a mão e a erguer em seus braços, sob o protesto surpreso de Hinata.

Ela olhou para ele, atordoada. Era mais que um so nho e ainda assim nada poderia ser mais real do que esta sensação. Todas as terminações nervosas estavam sensibilizadas, clamando por ele.

— O que você está fazendo?

O esforço para tentar pensar claramente tornou a voz dele mais dura.

— O que você acha que estou fazendo? — ele falou entre os dentes. — Você quer que eu a possua aqui, na cozinha, no meio das rosas, dos potes e das panelas?

Mais um minuto e ela explodiria.

— Então me leve para algum lugar. Qualquer lugar — ela implorou. — Lá para cima.

Apesar da chama crescente do desejo, havia ainda nele uma parte questionando friamente se, no caminho até lá em cima, ela mudaria de idéia. Mas então ele notou o rubor que delineava as grandes maçãs do seu rosto e o brilho fervente de seus olhos, e perceber que ela estava tão firmemente decidida quanto ele.

A avidez de Hinata desconsertava Sasuke quase na mesma medida que o fascinava. No caso de desejos iguais, não haveria domínio. Se o desejo dela fosse tão forte quanto o dele, então eles jogariam de igual para igual. Mas ele era um homem que se deliciava em man ter o papel dominante.

Ele pensou em subir. Para o quarto que ela dividira com o marido? Ou talvez para o quarto de hóspedes, para onde ela levava seus amantes? Um arrepio de des gosto lhe correu o corpo. Ele balançou a cabeça e se inclinou para beijá-la, sentindo que ela tremia.

— Não. Lá em cima não.

— O-onde? — ela perguntou aturdida, como se esti vessem na casa dele, e não na dela.

Ele a tirou da cozinha e a levou para a sala de estar.

— Sasuke? — Ela sentia-se embriagada, quando ele chegou ao sofá, a colocou deitada e virou-se para fechar as pesadas cortinas de veludo, e inundar a sala com o fulgor surreal da luz do sol bloqueada. — A-aqui?

Ele começou a andar na direção dela, tirando os sa patos e desabotoando a blusa.

— Por que não? — Sasuke reparou com ironia as pupilas dos olhos dela se dilatarem quando deixou cair no chão a camisa como uma bandeira branca de rendi ção. Ele não teria dito a si próprio que mesmo que ela fosse a última mulher do mundo ele jamais voltaria a fazer amor com ela? Nem se ela se ajoelhasse aos pés dele implorando. Mas ele era jovem naquela época, de cabeça quente e impetuoso. Ele abriu o fecho de sua calça e se livrou dela, e seu ego masculino ficou satis feito ao ouvir a respiração entrecortada de Hinata diante de sua excitação.

Ele honestamente não lembrava de ter sentido tanta excitação assim antes. Como se fosse a primeira vez e a última vez, com todas as outras vezes no meio do caminho.

Ele viu Hinata morder o lábio quando ele se moveu para cima dela. Ele levantou por um segundo.

— Hinata? Ela balançou a cabeça. Seria pura loucura e muita fraqueza dizer que a visão do corpo dele era insuporta velmente comovente? A que conclusão isto conduzia? Que não havia ninguém mais a quem compará-lo? E não havia, havia? Nunca.

Ela abraçou as costas nuas de Sasuke e o beijou. Havia algo tão evocativo nesse beijo que ela não conse guiu conter um pequeno soluço.

Ele passou os lábios pelo pescoço dela, pelos seios e ela se sentiu como se afundasse sem escapatória em águas doces e brilhantes; mas quem estava tentando escapar? Hinata não. Já fazia muito tempo. Muito, mui to tempo. Era como se seu corpo estivesse seco feito um deserto árido e os lábios de Sasuke estivessem tra zendo seu sangue de volta à vida, pulsando sem dó para encher de novo suas veias de calor.

— Sasuke — ela tomou ar e suas mãos vieram cru zar em torno da cabeça dele, o aprisionando, caso _ele_ ousasse tentar escapar.

— Estou aqui — ele murmurou, como se estivesse sendo enviado para outro planeta.

Ai, Deus, ela o desejava tanto; mas estaria apenas procurando dor de cabeça e sofrimento? Revivendo algo que já havia doído tanto. Ao deixar que ele fizesse amor com ela novamente, ela não estaria correndo pe rigo de reabrir a ferida e deixá-la em carne viva mais uma vez?

Ela afastou os lábios dos lábios dele.

—Eu sinto que tenho que parar — ela disse, instintiva.

— Mas você não vai me fazer parar.

Não. Ela não podia. Não quando ele estava baixando sua calcinha, já à altura dos joelhos.

— Ai, Deus, Sasuke!

— Você gosta disso?

— Oh! — Os dedos dele brincavam com sua carne quente, como um virtuose tocando um solo refinado nas cordas de um violino. Ah, doce paraíso, ela poderia _morrer_ se ele a fizesse esperar mais.

Ela se contraiu contra ele, e enquanto o ouvia blasfe mar, deixou suas pálpebras agitadas se abrirem para ver ó desamparo estampado no rosto dele.

— O que você está tentando fazer comigo, _agape mou!_ — ele perguntou, a voz perigosamente sedosa que lhe aumentava ainda mais a pulsação.

Ela se contraiu novamente, levada por desejo e ins tinto, incapaz de parar.

— O que você acha que estou tentando fazer, Sasuke?— ela murmurou.

Ele pegou uma mecha dos cabelos sedosos de Hinata e possessivamente enrolou-a em seus dedos, puxando o rosto dela para mais perto.

— Não acredito que você conheça tão pouco os ho mens para não perceber que se continuar a fazer assim tudo vai acabar muito depressa.

A insinuação era clara; ela teria um conhecimento enciclopédico sobre homens, mas naquele momento os dedos dele se soltaram dos seus cabelos e ele os esten deu para traçar o contorno dos seus lábios com um to que tão gentil que a desarmou.

— Devagar, _ne!_

— Não sei se posso — ela disse, com um leve toque de desespero em sua voz.

Ele inclinou o queixo dela com o dedo, e franziu a sobrancelha como se ao olhar o rosto dela pudesse sen tir todo o tremor de excitação que lhe percorria o corpo.

— Você me quer muito, Hinata — ele disse, e havia um tom de surpresa em sua voz.

Ela ouviu desaprovação também. Será que ele pen sava que ela era assim com outros homens? A dúvida pairava sobre ela mais uma vez, mas então ele começou a beijá-la: beijos suaves, penetrantes, que a percorriam, cada vez mais fortes, mais frenéticos, e dissolviam o pouco de inibição que restara.

— Faça amor comigo, Sasuke — ela pediu. — Ago ra. Por favor.

Ele a penetrou devagar mas sem hesitação e era como se ele chegasse até seu coração. Quando ele co meçou a se mexer, ela quase desmaiou de prazer. Ele diminuiu o ritmo e a beijou de um modo que lhe parecia tão familiar e ao mesmo tempo diferente; ah, como ela pôde esquecer o quanto era maravilhoso se sentir ama da por um homem? .

Este homem.

Ela envolveu Sasuke com suas pernas, e o ouviu gemer em resposta.

Ele se deixou perder, mas não completamente no ca lor escuro e aconchegante, contemplando Hinata gemer sem inibição, e quase saiu de si quando ela começou a se mexer em perfeita sincronia com ele. Os olhos dela estavam fechados e os lábios, semi-abertos. Foi só quando ela gritou o nome dele, com os olhos arregala dos numa espécie de reconhecimento assustado, que ele se permitiu gozar, gozar, gozar. Palavras desconhe cidas e impensadas saíram de sua boca quando os gri tos ofegantes de Hinata soaram em seus ouvidos.

Por um tempo — ela não saberia dizer quanto — eles ficaram ali deitados, recuperando o ar, os corpos meio trêmulos ainda unidos e escorregadios de suor, a cabeça dele curvada sob os ombros dela, os lábios pres sionados contra sua pele.

Hinata olhava fixamente para o teto. E agora?

Brigando contra o torpor, ela se mexeu um pouco sob o corpo imóvel e notou que ele adormecera. Ela o sacudiu com carinho, a ponta dos dedos afundando na seda oleosa de sua ele.

— Sasuke.

Das profundezas de um sonho maravilhoso, Sasuke gemeu em protesto. Ninguém quer ser acordado de cer tos sonhos.

— Sasuke!

Ele sentiu seu corpo estremecer dentro do calor doce e úmido de Hinata. Ainda estava com sono! Ele mexeu o corpo suntuoso contra a vagina macia e entregue que ainda o envolvia.

— Você vai levantar?

Tudo bem, ele tinha acordado, mas a realidade era ainda melhor do que o sonho. Ele sorriu em seu pesco ço, e ao notar que ainda estava dentro dela, se excitou de novo e começou a se mexer como que por instinto.

Ela lutou contra o desejo. Brigou contra a vontade de ser possuída mais uma vez. Não era fácil.

— Sasuke — ela disse, implacável como uma inspetora de colégio.

Sasuke abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor como se não acreditasse. Aqui. No sofá de Hinata. Na sala de Hinata. Na Hinata.

Gemeu ao sair do corpo de Hinata e notou o rubor fulgurante do seu rosto, os olhos perolados semicerrados pelas pálpebras pesadas e sonolentas.

Ela encarou o olhar fixo e impassível dele e, de re pente, se sentiu a quilômetros de distância. Teve de encarar a realidade: realmente estava! Só porque ainda havia isto, que fazia com que parecessem dinamite na hora do sexo, bem, não era nada além disto. Química. Atração, ou seja lá que nome tenha.

— Hinata — ele disse, suavemente.

Ela não seria uma boba emocional. Pensaria como um homem, mesmo que por dentro se sentisse tão vul nerável quanto qualquer mulher.

— Hum?

— Isso foi... muito bom.

Um toque de histeria veio à tona. Ela pensou em pedir a ele uma nota de zero a dez, mas não o fez, ape nas manteve um sorriso sonhador de satisfação fixado em seus lábios, o que não era difícil.

— Sim, foi — concordou, calmamente.

Ele se apoiou em um dos cotovelos e preguiçosa mente tirou uma mecha de cabelo molhado da testa de Hinata, e este gesto quase fez com que ela quebrasse sua decisão. Foi assim que tudo começou, não? Há tantos anos. A mesma ação gentil e atenciosa que parecia tão peculiar ao grego forte e poderoso com seu rosto bonito e vigoroso.

— E agora, o que fazemos? — ele perguntou.

— Você quer dizer exatamente agora?

Isso não era o que ele queria dizer, e ela sabia muito bem. Se fosse por ele, haveria só uma coisa a fazer naquele momento, e seria transar com ela novamente.

Mas ele tinha que ter certeza sobre o que Hinata de sejava ou esperava, e ela tinha que saber quais eram os planos dele. Se ela fosse uma dessas mulheres que co meçam a pensar em corações, flores e finais felizes só por conta de um orgasmo espetacular, então esta seria a primeira e última vez, por mais que isto lhe custasse.

Normalmente, as vontades de Sasuke eram satisfei tas, porque ele as declarava clara e honestamente, mas isso agora era difícil. Na verdade, talvez apenas pare cesse diferente porque eles já tinham uma história. Hinata o conhecera no auge da juventude passional e cheia de vida. Ele disse coisas a ela que nunca mais dissera a outra mulher, nem mesmo para sua mulher, e Hinata devia ter claro em sua mente que o homem que dissera aquelas coisas não existia mais. Como poderia, depois de tudo que aconteceu? Assim como o tempo dá algumas coisas, ele também tira, e os sonhos idealiza dos de Sasuke há muito tinham dado lugar à tirânica realidade da vida adulta.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para beijar a ponta do nariz de Hinata e viu os olhos dela se fecharem brevemente.

— Hinata?

Ela só abriu os olhos quando teve tempo de se re compor. Lidaria bem com o que quer que ele dissesse em seguida. Ela passou o dedo nos lábios de Sasuke.

— O quê?

— Nós vamos ser amantes? Seu coração saltava sob os seios.

— Pensei que já tivéssemos sido.

— Quero dizer, novamente.

Ela sabia que não seria legal pedir um cronograma, mas precisava deixar as coisas claras em sua cabeça.

— Você quer dizer, enquanto estiver na Inglaterra? Sasuke fechou os olhos.

— É claro.

Bem, isso disse a ela uma coisa: ele certamente não estava pensando a longo prazo. Ele ficaria ali algumas semanas, e só. A única pergunta era se ela gostaria de ser amante dele, apesar de esta ser uma pergunta muito racional. _Ê claro_ que queria ser sua amante, mas pode ria fazer isto e sobreviver com o coração intacto? Ela o encarou.

— Você está dizendo que quer ter um caso comigo?

— Por que não?

Ela poderia pensar em uma série de razões, mas ne nhuma que um homem pudesse entender, especialmen te um homem como Sasuke.

— Sem compromisso? — ela perguntou?

Os olhos dele se estreitaram em um olhar repentino de surpresa.

— Esta deveria ser a _minha_ fala, Hinata — ele mur murou.

Ela sabia que sim, mas a roubou dele de propósito. Se ela deixasse que ele desse as cartas, isso daria a ele todo o poder e ela queria que o poder fosse dividido. Igualmente.

— Isso não é resposta — ela retrucou. Ele deu uma risada.

— Vínculos são a última coisa que eu quero, ou pre ciso. Estou aqui por pouco mais de um mês, nada mais, nada menos. Depois disso, volto para Pondiki.

Com seu apetite presumivelmente satisfeito e a dei xando... como? Arrependida?

Mas a vida não era muito curta para isso? E depois, ela agora era uma mulher madura e divorciada. Talvez um caso com Sasuke fosse perfeito naquele momento de sua vida. Não era esse o tipo de decisão que mulhe res amadurecidas tomavam?

Ela não estava procurando por amor, e se estivesse, _ele_ não era a pessoa certa. Nem ela queria compromis so agora. Ela já tentara uma vez e não funcionara.

E, sim, ele reagiu mal no passado. Ele a acusou de coisas que ela não fizera, mesmo que não tendo se preocupado em dizer a ela que estava prometido a outra mulher. Mas isto também não a surpreenderia. Porque o homem por quem ela se apaixonara era precisamente o tipo de homem que sentiria um ciúme insano, que viveria uma vida nos termos _dele,_ incapaz de conside rar se também poderia admitir os termos dela. No cam po sentimental, ele era antiquado e isso era parte de seu charme. Agora ela percebia que ele não seria o que desejava de um parceiro, se estivesse procurando por um, o que _não era o caso._ Mas isso não o desqualifica va como amante, certo?

— E quanto a Sarada? — ela perguntou. À expressão dele se abriu.

— O que tem ela?

— Ela não se importaria?

— Ela não vai saber, Hinata. Isto será entre você e eu. Bem, o que ela poderia esperar? Que ele a levasse para a casa dele e a apresentasse a filha como a sua última namorada? Dando ao caso "sem vínculos" uma aparência de respeitabilidade?

— Então você está falando de um caso secreto, clan destino?

— Não há razão para Sarada encontrar você, tenho cer teza de que pode entender isto.

— Ah, perfeitamente.

Ele podia ouvir a voz dela tremer.

— Olha, sei que não é o ideal...

— Não, não é o ideal — ela concordou, imaginando se suas objeções seriam suficientes para espantá-lo, para fazê-lo ir embora e encontrar alguém menos exi gente. E talvez isso fosse o melhor para os dois — cer tamente seria para _ela._

— Sasuke...

Ele pediu silêncio colocando o dedo nos lábios dela e ela lhe respondeu mordendo o dedo. Ele estremeceu, mas aquele leve desconforto o excitou de um modo quase incontrolável. Ele. se lembrou das marcas de ar ranhão que ela deixara uma vez em suas costas porque, ela dissera, ele a tratara como uma cidadã de segunda classe na frente de seus amigos. Talvez tenha mesmo feito isso, talvez estivesse se exibindo para que seus amigos vissem o macho Sasuke Uchiha dando or dens à mulher inglesa de olhos claros que, por direito, não poderia ter durado mais que alguns dias. Ele teve que se cobrir com uma camiseta por uma semana intei ra e a acusou de o ter deixado marcado, o que a fizera rir com uma risada de bruxa, beijando as marcas que fizera.

— Hinata — ele abrandou.

— Você pensa que eu sou algo que deve ser escondi do, como se eu fosse uma coisa da qual tem vergonha! — Ela quase disse que pelo menos em Pondiki ele era mais aberto sobre isso. Mas não seria porque naquela época ele não tinha responsabilidades? Mas ele tinha, dizia uma voz cínica na cabeça de Hinata, fazendo com que se lembrasse. Ele tinha Sakura esperando pa cientemente. Quem podia saber o que estava acontecendo em sua vida agora, com todos esses segredos e divisões diferentes?

— Talvez você devesse encontrar outra pessoa.

— Mas eu não quero outra pessoa — ele disse, com paciência. — Você é a amante que qualquer homem gostaria de ter, _agape._

— Sinto que você vai dizer "mas". Ele inclinou a cabeça.

— Mas eu tenho uma filha.

— E normalmente você mantém suas amantes longe dela, certo?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Normalmente não há necessidade, porque viajo sozinho — ele disse. — Esta é a primeira vez que Sarada vem para o exterior comigo.

Hinata ficou em silêncio por um minuto. Até mesmo a honestidade dele sobre as amantes "usuais" doía, quando não tinha o direito de doer. O que ela esperava que ele dissesse? Que ela era a primeira amante que ele teve desde que a mulher dele morrera? Mas não era isso que ela esperava, bem lá no fundo? Ela estava fazendo exatamente o que prometera não fazer: sendo inoportu na. Criando necessidades que não poderiam ser atendi das. Alimentando esperanças que também não seriam correspondidas. Ou ela pegava o que lhe estava sendo oferecido ou recusava a proposta.

— Eu sou um bom amante, Hinata — ele murmurou.

— Ah, que arrogância, Sasuke! Quanta presunção! — ela debochou. Ele parecia não entender que sexo explosivo não era o único critério feminino para esco lher um homem. Mulheres escolhiam homens com o coração, não com o corpo, esta era a diferença entre os sexos e era aí que estava o perigo.

Porém, o lado bom do perigo era a excitação, e era isto que Sasuke oferecia a ela. Sim, havia um risco de ela se machucar de novo, mas o que seria da vida sem riscos? Uma vida vivida com cautela para prevenir pos síveis feridas não era uma vida de verdade.

Ele começou a roçar o polegar na parte interna da coxa de Hinata e ela sentiu uma contração.

— Isso não é justo — ela disse, sem forças, sentindo que ele se ajustava, excitado, sobre seu ventre macio.

— O que não é justo?

Ela lambeu o dedo que havia mordido.

— Usar métodos depravados para me convencer a fazer o que você quer.

— Depravados? Você acha que _isto é_ depravado? Hinata, você ainda não viu nada. — Com um movimen to suave, ele a puxou para cima dele e a penetrou ines peradamente. Ela respondeu com um suspiro de sonsa revolta.

— Sasuke!

Ele começou a se mexer.

— Hum?

— Eu ainda não respondi.

Ele se moveu novamente e ficou surpreso de ver como aquilo era bom, tão bom quanto antes. Não. Ele gemeu. Melhor. Muito melhor. Com um esforço, ele abriu os olhos, olhando para ela para vê-la em êxtase, o pescoço e os seios ainda avermelhados.

— Então, qual é a sua resposta, Hinata?

Ela tocou as pálpebras dele com a ponta dos dedos. Depois o nariz, os lábios, como se redescobrisse aquele rosto bonito, enquanto seus corpos estavam tão intima mente unidos, e ela se sentia preenchida pelo calor de um desejo incontrolável.

— Sim — ela falou, com a voz embargada. — Você sabe que a resposta é sim.

Poderia ser outra?


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO,NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPITULO SEIS**

— Que horas são, _agape mou?_

Hinata examinou o relógio na mesa ao lado.

— Quase meio-dia — ela bocejou.

Eles estavam deitados na cama. O sol estava entran do no quarto pelas frestas da persiana, o que significa va que eles tinham precisamente uma hora para Sasuke tomar um banho, se vestir e chegar em casa antes de Sarada voltar. As chegadas e saídas deles eram cronome tradas, e até mesmo as horas intermediárias eram pa dronizadas de alguma forma. Eles fizeram amor. Ela preparou café. Eles conversaram e fizeram amor nova mente.

E então um deles se daria conta da hora e Sasuke suspiraria e encolheria os ombros, e ela fingiria não ligar quando ele caminhasse nu pelo quarto, na direção do chuveiro.

Algumas vezes, Hinata imaginava se a filha dele não achava estranho que o cabelo dele estivesse sempre molhado na hora do almoço, mas ela não perguntou. A última coisa que queria era perder tempo verificando os mecanismos de como ele estava mantendo toda a coisa em segredo.

Ela rolou na cama para encará-lo, com o lençol em volta do corpo.

— Quer café?

Ele se apoiou no cotovelo.

— Não.

— Não?

— Não se isso fizer com que você levante da cama.

— Então você terá que ficar sem; sinto muito, mas não tenho empregados!

Ele virou e ficou olhando para o teto, imaginando o que o estava incomodando. Aquela deveria ser uma si tuação de sonho, e de alguma forma era. Na cama com a mulher mais ardente que conhecera, sem perguntas ou cobranças. O caso sem compromisso ideal e perfei tamente adequado ao estilo de vida de Sasuke.

Ele pensava no modo como a boca de Hinata percor ria seu corpo alguns minutos antes quando um anjo mau sussurrou em seu ouvido e ele começou a imaginar quantas vezes ela já tivera conversas como aquela com outros homens. E quando ele fosse embora, quanto tempo demoraria até que ela o substituísse? Uma onda negra de ciúme tomou conta dele.

— Você sempre traz seus amantes para cá? — ele perguntou.

Hinata ficou imóvel.

— O quê?

Ele sorriu cinicamente.

— Não vou me ofender, Hinata, pode ter certeza. Eu só quero saber se é para cá que você traz seus amantes.

Ela só podia ver o perfil dele, petrificado e inflexível.

— Que tipo de pergunta é essa? — ela conseguiu dizer, perplexa.

Ele se virou a para ela.

— Você não quer responder?

— Não acho que isso seja da sua conta. Eu não faço perguntas sobre _suas_ amantes, faço?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Pergunte. O que você quer saber?

— Esse é o ponto: não quero saber nada!

— Não acredito em você. Mulheres são sempre cu riosas.

Talvez as mulheres com quem estivesse acostumado a dormir _fossem,_ mas talvez elas fossem mais acostu madas a viver aventuras sem compromisso. Mais pre paradas para lidar com o resultado inevitável desses casos. Além disso, as perguntas que gostaria de fazer não eram do tipo "Quem?", "Quando?", "Onde?" ou "Como?", mas que sentimento elas provocavam nele.

— Não eu — ela disse, obstinada.

— Bem, _eu_ estou curioso — ele murmurou.

— É assim que você tem prazer? Discutindo quem veio antes e o quanto você é melhor nisso do que eles?

Ele sorriu.

— Hinata, você me fez um grande elogio!

— Ah, cala a boca!

Ele observou quando ela sentou e sacudiu a cabeça com raiva, com os cabelos lisos caindo tão longos que mesmo sentada, eles ainda se apoiavam no colchão macio da cama. Ele conhecia este gesto tão bem, mas o tinha esquecido até aquele preciso momento, e ficou desconcertado com isso.

— Você parece uma deusa — ele sussurrou. Mas o coração dela endurecera.

— Aposto que você diz isso a todas as garotas! Ele fechou a cara.

— Hinata, você é muito petulante.

Bem, é claro que era, mas qual a alternativa? Deixar um elogio como aquele fazer sua cabeça? Suspiros, beijinhos e gritinhos não iriam apagar a impressão de que tudo que ela de fato queria era transar com ele de novo? Bem, agora seria inútil, pois ela não estava ali para cumprir suas ordens. Era uma mulher inde pendente e agiria como tal.

Jogou o lençol para o lado e levantou da cama.

— Onde você vai?

— Fazer café. Você quer?

Não, ele não queria café, mas reconheceu o brilho de determinação nos olhos dela. Era um espetáculo fasci nante vê-la eriçada de indignação caminhar nua pelo quarto. Ele se ajeitou nos travesseiros e a observou. Ela se movia como em um sonho, com aquelas per nas roliças, aquelas nádegas firmes e seios rosados luxuriosos.

— Não posso pensar em nada melhor — ele disse, sorrindo. Ela olhou para ele e explodiu numa gargalha da. Ele abriu os braços. — Hinata — murmurou —, volte para a cama.

— Não!

— Ah, venha!

Era terrível, mas ela voltou. Subiu de novo na cama e deixou que ele a tomasse em seus braços e sentiu o calor de sua carne e o inevitável rubor de paixão.

Ele beijou seu pescoço.

— Você sabe que não quer café, _epikindhinos_ Hinata — ele sussurrou na orelha dela.

Ela fechou os olhos.

— O que significa _epikindhinos!_

— Procure em um dicionário.

— Me fala!

— Perigosa — ele disse, suavemente.

— Oh. — Ela certamente gostou daquilo. Ele era perigoso também.

Ele a mordiscou.

— Me fala sobre seus livros, já que você não quer me falar de seus amantes.

— Livros? — Ela não queria falar sobre _nada._ Que ria que ele fizesse amor com ela novamente, apagando todas as dúvidas e inseguranças de sua mente. — Que livros?

— Que livros? — ele riu. — Os livros que você es creve! Esqueceu deles?

— Ah, esses livros.

— Sim — ele provocou. — Esses.

Ela teve que franzir as sobrancelhas para se concen trar, quase como se ela _tivesse_ esquecido, e talvez ti vesse. A sua outra vida — a vida real — parecia um sonho distante, uma vaga memória. Como se a única vida que tivesse fosse aquela ali, naquele quarto, con densada nas poucas horas em que via Sasuke todos os dias. Realmente o via.

Ela não contava as olhadelas roubadas, quando o ob servava pela janela voltando de algum lugar com Sarada. Ela se abaixava para sair de vista, com medo de ele pensar que ela o estivesse vigiando. Se escondendo nas sombras da cortina, como uma mulher obcecada por um segredo culpado, o que era uma espécie de loucura. Ela não estava fazendo nada de que tivesse vergonha, nem ele, não mesmo.

E se ele tinha uma atitude de algum modo quase super-protetora com relação à filha, quem poderia criti car? Ela não poderia culpá-lo de manter Sarada fora do caso deles. Os pais gregos educavam através do exem plo, e se ele fosse visto tendo um romance casual com uma vizinha, que tipo de mensagem estaria passando para ela? — Especialmente porque ele jamais veria Hinata novamente.

— Escrevo livros sobre várias cidades — ela disse, devagar. — Especialmente para mulheres. A visão de uma mulher sobre um lugar, se você preferir. O tipo de lugar para onde podem ir sem serem atormentadas. Os melhores hotéis para mulheres sozinhas, os lugares para visitar e os que definitivamente _não_ se deve ir visitar, essas coisas. Já fiz Roma, Londres, Nova York e São Francisco. No próximo mês farei Paris.

— E não fez Atenas? — ele perguntou. Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não, Atenas não tem atrativos suficientes. A maioria das pessoas apenas a usa como passagem para ir para outro lugar, como as ilhas.

— Então por que você não escreve sobre Pondiki?

— Porque não escreverei sobre nenhum lugar que já não esteja preparado para receber turistas — ela disse, veementemente. — Pondiki ficaria arruinada se as pes soas descobrissem como o lugar é bonito e inexplorado.

Ele passou o dedo em volta do mamilo dela e ela se arrepiou.

— Você amou minha ilha, não amou, Hinata?

— Claro. — Ela olhou para ele como se ele fosse uma parte da ilha, porque o amor dele se misturava às memó rias que tinha de lá. — É provavelmente o lugar mais bonito que já visitei na vida. — Ela fechou os olhos e pôde ver quase perfeitamente. — Aquele mar azul, azule toda aquela areia fofa e branca. Praias desertas...

— Nem tão desertas atualmente — ele interrompeu. — Os turistas descobriram a beleza de Pondiki. Há mais pessoas do que você pode lembrar.

Hinata abriu os olhos e fez careta.

— Você não quer dizer que a ilha se tornou _turística,_ quer?

Ele sorriu com uma expressão de ultraje, e franziu a sobrancelha.

— Felizmente, não. Vimos erros sendo cometidos em outros lugares no Egeu e nos determinamos a não segui-los.

— E como vocês conseguiram fazer isso?

— Alguns de nós nos unimos e arrematamos a maior parte da terra disponível..

— Então seu hotel deve estar indo bem. Houve uma pausa.

— Sim.

— E quem o está gerenciando enquanto você está aqui? Bem na alta estação — ela provocou.

Novamente ele hesitou e Hinata pensou como aquilo era surreal.

— Meus cunhados estão encarregados disso — ele disse. — E dois de meus sobrinhos.

— Por Deus, praticamente um pequeno império! Ele lançou um curto olhar.

— Ainda é um negócio dirigido pela família, Hinata, como sempre foi.

— Não fique irritado — ela disse, passando o dedo delicadamente na sobrancelha dele.

Ele sorriu enquanto se espreguiçava e virou de braços.

— Então me faça relaxar.

— Quer que eu faça massagem nas suas costas?

— E no resto.

— Você terá que virar, então, se quiser _isso._

Ele virou novamente, olhando para os olhos semi-cerrados dela. Ela era tão generosa com seu corpo. Ela dava de volta todo o prazer que recebia. Ele gemeu quando ela começou a dedilhar na perna dele, e mais para cima.

— Hinata, onde você aprendeu a fazer isso?

— Sem perguntas, Sasuke, lembra?

— Sim — ele gemeu —, lembro.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento, até que ele começou a gemer mansamente enquanto a boca de Hinata fazia sua doce mágica. De repente, ele a atirou sobre a cama e a beijou lá onde ela estava úmida, macia e quente, até ela se contrair incontrolavelmente e gritar bem alto o nome dele. Hinata reparou que olhou de sos laio pela janela aberta, tirando o cabelo de seu rosto corado.

— Fiz muito barulho? Ele sorriu.

— Um pouco.

— Ainda bem que Sarada não está aqui.

— É. Falando nisso... Eu tenho de ir.

— É melhor — ela concordou, calmamente. — Ela voltará logo.

Ele olhou para ela.

— Você acha que sou um pai superprotetor?

— Acho que você é um pai muito _grego._

— O que não responde a minha pergunta.

— Como eu poderia dizer o que você é ou deixa de ser, Sasuke? Nunca fui mãe, então não tenho a menor idéia.

— E por que não? — ele perguntou, de repente. — Por que não foi mãe?

Ela ficou parada.

— Você sabe... coisas.

— Que coisas? — Ele colocou os dedos dela na sua boca e os mordeu. — Eu não sei, a não ser que você me fale.

— Isso é relevante?

— Hummm? — A mordida virou um beijo. — Para quê?

— Para nós. Para o que temos. — Oh, Deus, será que isso soara como se ele estivesse querendo criar uma situação que de fato não existia? — Quero dizer, você realmente quer saber?

— Precisar saber eu não preciso — ele refletiu, aten cioso. — Mas eu gostaria de saber. Isso não é natural? Não se pode compartimentar as coisas a ponto de não se ter limites para o sexo mas se criar barreiras para todos os outros assuntos.

Mas não era assim que costumava fazer? Ele nor malmente não se mantinha longe de tudo que pudesse envolver emoções? O fato de ele romper com uma de suas próprias regras era o melhor exemplo para expli car a palavra que ele usara mais cedo: _Epikindhinos._ — perigosa.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Se sentia vulnerável e expos ta, e não somente porque estava deitada nua ao lado dele. Ela não esperava que ele fizesse perguntas como aquela, e certamente não agora. Como falar da frustra ção de um de seus sonhos nos curtos momentos de inti midade que dispunham?

— Não temos tempo para esta conversa — ela disse, olhando o relógio. — Você tem que ir.

Era irônico que justamente porque ela o estava man dando ir embora, ele quisesse ficar. Como é contraditó ria a natureza humana, ele pensou, perturbado. Sasuke estava mais acostumado a situações em que as mulhe res imploravam para que ele ficasse. A evasão podia ser muito provocante, na verdade, mas ultimamente tudo não passava de um jogo entre os sexos.

Ele foi para o chuveiro e usou o xampu e o sabonete que levara para lá, dizendo a Hinata que poderia parecer suspeito se ele chegasse em casa cheirando a lavanda!

Apesar de parecer louco, era como se ele tivesse dei xado algo dele ali. Uma espécie de marcação de territó rio. Seu sabonete. Bizarro ou somente conveniente? Por que este caso não era como os outros? As regras mais comuns não se aplicavam, e por isso parecia ne cessário quebrá-las. Afinal ela morava na casa ao lado e a filha estava com ele.

E ele a conhecia.

Conhecia?

Teria o passado mais poder do que costumamos ad mitir? Brincando com a memória e com o próprio tem po, até que parecesse fácil ignorar o hoje e se perder numa parte do ontem?

Quanto da Hinata de dezoito anos ainda existia e quanto do Sasuke de dezoito anos? Quanto do caráter deles já estava formado naquela época, e quanto se for mou depois, nas experiências e barreiras que a vida nos obriga a enfrentar? Ele tinha uma explosiva compatibi lidade sexual com Hinata, e isso não havia mudado. Ela sempre fora capaz de fazê-lo rir, e isso também não mudara.

Por outro lado ela também sempre fora capaz de en furecê-lo e deixá-lo louco de ciúme que vociferava como um demônio dentro dele. Ele atribuiu isto à dife rença de educação dos dois, mas talvez fosse algo mui to mais fundamental e primário.

O simples fato de olhar para ela significava querer possuí-la, e este tipo de possessão o restringia e amar rava de uma forma que ele simplesmente rejeitava. Uma forma incompatível com a vida que ele escolhera viver.

— Você se afogou aí? — ela perguntou do quarto.

— Sim! Venha me fazer respiração boca a boca! De pressa!

Ele voltou para o quarto, algumas gotas de água ain da rolando por seu corpo nu, esfregando os cabelos ne gros com uma toalha. A boca de Sasuke se petrificou, quando ele olhou para Hinata.

Ela usava um roupão largo. Seria de um homem? Ela exalava um misto de divertida inocência e sensualida de, e havia feito um café, que envolvia o ar com seu aroma forte e amargo.

A cena era uma paródia da situação doméstica que eles jamais teriam, o tipo de cena que o faria correr porta afora.

Ele colocou a bermuda e Hinata pensou o quanto ele estava bonito, quanta beleza para um homem tão forte e grande.

Ele a olhou para vê-la observá-lo, e algo que leu em seus olhos secou sua boca, até que lembrou.

— É sexta-feira — ele disse.

Ela olhou para a cafeteira fumegante.

— É — ela respondeu, calmamente.

— Eu só poderei te ver segunda-feira.

— Tudo bem. — Ela vinha ensaiando para aquele momento. — Você tem algum plano especial?

Ele franziu a testa. Ela estava reescrevendo o roteiro e ele não gostava disso. Ela deveria ter tido a delicade za de parecer _um pouco_ desapontada.

— Você está fechando a cara de novo — ela provo cou.

Ele ignorou.

— _Você_ tem? — ele perguntou — Planos para o fim e de semana?

Bem, o que ele esperava? Que ela ficasse parada em casa olhando pela janela? Esperando obter um olhar furtivo e breve pela cerca do jardim, os olhos deles trocando mensagens silenciosas e frustradas?

— Vou a uma galeria amanhã à tarde e depois vou jantar com alguns amigos.

— Ah. Que galeria é essa?

— Tate Britain. Eles estão com uma enorme exposi ção de Rembrandt. Parece que vai ser muito legal.

— Talvez Sarada queira ir. Ela adora arte. Hinata ergueu a sobrancelha para ele.

— Um encontro acidental, você quer dizer?

— Por que não?

— Porque isso é desonesto, por isso — ela se flagrou dizendo. — É fingir uma coisa que não existe. Um en contro casual que não é nada casual! E talvez ela possa descobrir que somos... — Deus, como era difícil achar palavras socialmente aceitáveis para uma relação sem compromisso. — ...mais amigos do que vizinhos nor malmente são.

Ele deu um fraco sorriso.

— Que maneira maravilhosa de descrever isto!

— Talvez você tenha uma descrição melhor — ela provocou, com doçura.

Ele olhou para ela com uma admiração frustrada. Ele pensava que seria fácil? Com _Hinata!_ Levá-la para cama tinha sido fácil, mas ela estava, de alguma for ma, conduzindo o impossível: sendo mais íntima do que ele pensava suportar, enquanto o agarrava com toda a força.

— Por que não almoçamos segunda-feira? — ele su geriu.

— Onde, aqui?

— Não, aqui não! — ele explodiu. — Em qualquer lugar, menos aqui. Em qualquer lugar num raio de cin qüenta metros longe de uma cama! Deve haver um res taurante por aqui.

— Claro que sim.

— Então está marcado.

— E quanto a Sarada? O que dirá a ela?

— Sarada fez amizade com outra menina grega. Ela pode voltar com a menina depois da escola, ela vai gos tar disso. Almoçaremos segunda-feira, que tal?

 _Que tal!_ Bem, considerando que ele simplesmente a convidara para comer fora, seu coração estava tomado por um tipo de excitação que ele não sentia há muito, muito tempo. Ele estaria achando os encontros na sala de estar muito claustrofóbicos?, ela pensou. Já?

— Vou reservar, posso?

Ele começou a abotoar sua blusa e inclinou a cabeça.

— Reserve — concordou.

— E você virá aqui antes?

Ele viu o fogo do apetite sensual vindo dos olhos dela e sorriu. Ele sabia o que ela queria dizer, passar aqui e levá-la para a cama antes.

— Não. Vou te pegar antes de uma hora — ele disse, amigavelmente.


	7. Chapter 7

**NARUTO,NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPITULO SETE**

O restaurante italiano era pequeno e estava lotado. O garçom cumprimentou Hinata com um olhar radiante de surpresa.

— _Signora!_ — ele exclamou. — Há quanto tempo! Por onde a senhora andou?

Hinata retribuiu o sorriso.

— Ah, estive por aí — ela disse. — Estava ocupada, só isso.

— Minha irmã, enviei para ela seu livro sobre Roma!

— Mas ela mora lá, Marco — disse Hinata, enquanto sentava. — Por que ela iria querer um livro de turismo?

— Porque minha irmã não é como minha mãe. Ela e as amigas gostam de ir a lugares sem homens, e seu livro indica aonde ir.

— Seu inglês está melhorando — disse Hinata, di plomática.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Minha namorada é italiana, não falamos inglês. Sasuke pegou o cardápio da mão de Marco com um sorriso sem graça. Talvez ela devesse convidar o gar çom para puxar uma cadeira! Hinata se inclinou para a frente.

— O que você gostaria de beber, Sasuke? Este al moço é por minha conta.

Ele reagiu como se ela tivesse pulado em cima da mesa e começado a dançar.

— Você não vai pagar — ele afirmou, com firmeza.

— Ah, vou — ela retrucou, encarando o olhar amea çador de Sasuke. — Por Deus do céu! Pense em quan tos almoços você já me pagou em Pondiki!

— Você tinha pouco dinheiro, era uma estudante.

— E agora eu tenho, não sou mais uma estudante. Atualmente as pessoas sempre pagam o seu.

— Nunca nenhuma mulher pagou a minha conta — ele disse.

— Então por que não experimentar? — Os olhos dela brilharam. — Você pode considerar um convite. — Ela balançou a cabeça enquanto via a expressão dele. — Pensei que você tivesse mudado um pouco com o tempo.

Era difícil se manter indiferente a uma atitude que era tão enraizada nele.

— Eu pago o almoço hoje — ele refletiu. — Para retribuir o convite para a sua festa. Na próxima vez, você paga.

Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas logo fechou, vendo nos olhos negros resolutos de Sasuke que a ob jeção seria inútil. E, na verdade, havia um lado meio tolo dela, que amava a dominação sempre tão presente em todos os gestos de Sasuke. Não era impossível ser um amante tão completo quanto ele sem possuir um pouco da segurança arrogante que ele exibia.

— Champanhe? — ele perguntou.

— Estamos comemorando alguma coisa?

— Pensei que você gostasse de champanhe.

— Sim, gosto. Obrigada.

Marco trouxe a garrafa, serviu duas taças e ficou esperando o pedido da comida, apesar de, por um instante, Hinata ter perdido seu especial apetite para a de liciosa comida italiana cujo aroma enchera o restau rante.

— Já sabe o que quer? — perguntou Sasuke, olhan do rapidamente o cardápio.

— O mesmo que você — ela disse.

Ele levantou um pouco a sobrancelha e, em seguida, fez o pedido falando um italiano fluente e articulado. Depois que Marco saiu, Hinata se recostou na cadeira, balançando seu champanhe gelado e olhando para Sasuke com um ar sombrio.

— Tinha esquecido que você fala italiano.

— E espanhol — ele lembrou, arrogante.

— Deve ser útil para lidar com as amantes, já que você é capaz de falar na língua delas!

— Prefiro falar com a _minha_ língua — ele disse per versamente, tocando sua taça na dela e gostando de ver o rubor furioso dela.

— Isso foi completamente inoportuno!

— Você começou — ele enfatizou. — Vamos discu tir durante todo o almoço?

— Não.

— Então pare com o mau humor.

— Não estou de mau humor.

— Sim, está. Se importa de me dizer por quê? Seria muito ultrajante dizer a ele a verdade?

— Você sequer me beijou quando foi me pegar.

— Ah. — Ele retirou a taça da mão dela, colocando-a sobre a mesa, ao lado da dele. Depois, envolveu a mão dela entre as suas mãos. — Você sabe por quê?

— Não, não sei.

— Porque quando te beijo fico enlouquecido. Fico com vontade de tirar toda a sua roupa e fazer amor de forma longa, demorada e apaixonada com você. — Os olhos dele brilharam. — Ou fazer amor de forma rápi da, intensa e apaixonada com você!

Ela bateu as unhas na palma da mão dele.

— Sasuke, pare com isso — ela implorou.

— Estou fazendo você me desejar? — ele provocou.

— Você sabe que sim.

Ele soltou a mão dela e pegou a taça novamente.

— Então beba isso.

— Assim vou ficar alta!

— Com uma taça?

Ela não queria dizer que já se sentia alta, antes mes mo de tomar um único gole. Era o efeito que ele exercia sobre ela, e talvez ela não devesse contar para ele. Ou talvez ele já soubesse.

— Olhe, aí vem nossa entrada.

— Ah, bom — ela disse, secamente.

Ela colocou um pedaço de presunto de Parma em seu prato.

— Olhe — ela disse, brincando —, foi cortado tão fino que você pode ver o prato através dele.

— Vamos falar de amenidades? — ele perguntou. Ela olhou para cima, esquecendo o presunto.

— Sem discussões e sem amenidades? Isso pode ser meio limitador, Sasuke. Do que falaremos então?

Ele olhou para o pedaço de melão em seu garfo, e o comparou com os melões de Pondiki, infinitamente mais doces e suculentos. O que ele queria afinal? Por que ele que sempre evitava conversas profundas como se fossem praga, se pegava agora querendo com Hinata exatamente esse tipo de conversa?

Ele queria recuperar o que no passado os fizera se dar tão bem. Mas ela era liberada demais para parecer interessada. Afinal, não foi ela quem sugeriu um caso sem compromisso e tirou o entusiasmo dele por qual quer outro tipo de acordo?

— Me fale sobre seu casamento — ele disse, de re pente.

— Meu _casamento!_ — Ela piscou para ele. — Por que você gostaria de saber sobre isso? — Ela se per guntava, cheia de esperança, se ele estaria com ciúmes de Gaara.

— Estou interessado em saber sobre o homem que ganhou seu coração.

Era uma forma no mínimo curiosa de ouvir Sasuke falar. Uma descrição excessivamente romântica que parecia fora de contexto vinda do homem cínico que estava sentado à sua frente. Talvez pudesse ser assim entre ele e Sakura, mas não com ela.

— Você não sabe que é impossível obter uma opi nião objetiva de alguém com base em seu ex?

— Você o odeia, então? Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Oh, não, não o odeio. Isso faria com que tudo parecesse sem sentido, mas de qualquer maneira não há por que odiá-lo. — E isso era parte do problema. Ela havia sentido todas as coisas _certas_ por Gaara, todas as coisas que pensava que deveria sentir por um homem com o qual quisesse passar o resto da vida. Respeito, afeição, admiração. Todas essas qualidades valiosas que eram apagadas e não valiam nada quando não eram unidas a uma boa dose de paixão.

Mas Hinata tinha medo da paixão. Ela tinha visto os extremos turbulentos que ela poderia provocar. E os homens podiam até se sentir atraídos por mulheres pas sionais, mas no fim eles escolhiam as mais calmas, quietas, a opção mais segura para um compromisso du radouro. Sasuke e Sakura eram um exemplo.

Por isso, ela decidira sufocar a paixão, o que tinha sido fácil com Gaara. Ele se apaixonara pela cabeça dela, ou pelo menos era o que ele dizia. E apesar de naquele momento ela ter se sentido lisonjeada com isso, não foi o suficiente para construir uma relação honesta entre homem e mulher.

— Éramos extremos opostos, na verdade — ela dis se, devagar. — Ele me mantinha no chão, e eu acho que o ajudava a voar um pouco. Eu admirava sua firmeza, e ele gostava do meu jeito livre, leve e solto.

— E como ele era?

Era uma tentação dizer que ele não era nada pareci do com Sasuke, mas ela resistiu, pois isso revelaria muito da razão de eles estarem ali sentados.

— Quieto. Culto. Inteligente — ela disse, devagar.

— Não parece ser o seu tipo.

— Obrigada. — Ela enrugou os lábios em um sorri so torto. — Mas qual parte? O inteligente? O calmo? Ou talvez o culto?

— Não foi o que eu quis dizer. É que esta não é uma forma muito lisonjeira de se descrever um homem — ele observou.

— Como seria, então? — ela desafiou. — Um garanhão incontrolável?

Os olhos dele cresceram frios e insensíveis. — É assim que você me vê, então, _agape moul_ — ele perguntou, suavemente.

— Bem, em parte — ela respondeu, triunfante. — Mas você é inteligente também. Mas eu não saí para almoçar para compará-lo com meu ex-marido.

— Não. — Ele se manteve indiferente enquanto Marco retirava os pratos. — Ele queria filhos?

Ela mordiscou o lábio.

— Sasuke, esta é uma pergunta absolutamente pes soal!

Ele se inclinou para a frente, pegando a mão dela novamente e a roçando levemente com seu polegar.

— Você não acha que o que andamos fazendo juntos nos dá o direito de fazer perguntas como essa?

Ela deu de ombros. Será que ele não estava confun dindo intimidade sexual com intimidade real! Mas quando ela pensou sobre isso, por que não falou para ele? Os desejos dela não o afetavam, e de qualquer maneira ele já tinha uma filha, e ela já estava bem crescida.

— Nós conversamos sobre ter filhos, é claro, mas daquela forma vaga e esperançosa com que falam os casais. E, é claro, sempre adiamos isso por várias ra zões. Queríamos uma casa maior, e depois tivemos que hipotecar a casa para começar os negócios. E depois trabalhamos o tempo todo para levar os negócios adiante, e quando finalmente tínhamos dinheiro para ter filhos, percebemos que já não nos amávamos.

— Assim? — ele perguntou, desdenhando.

— Bem, não, claro que não. Tentamos fazer terapia, mas não funcionou, e acho que estávamos prestes a ligar para o terapeuta um dia quando Gaara se apaixonou por outra pessoa e, de uma certa maneira, tornou as coisas mais fáceis.

— Ele se casou?

— Não, mas eles vivem juntos. Ambos acham que o casamento é uma instituição ultrapassada e superesti mada, e nenhum dos dois quer filhos.

— E você...? — Ele parou por um momento e incli nou a cabeça agradecendo a Marco, que retirou as en tradas e as substituiu por dois pratos fumegantes de massa com frango que ele suspeitava que nenhum dos dois tocaria. — Você acha que é uma instituição ultra passada, Hinata?

— Evidente — ela disse, com convicção. — A não ser que você tenha filhos, é claro, aí é diferente. — Ele estava enchendo a taça dela. Ela nem sequer percebeu que havia terminado a primeira, e talvez tenha sido a champanhe que a estimulou a perguntar, apesar de ter sido ele quem tivesse começado com perguntas sobre casamento. Mas o casamento dela não o fazia sofrer, certo? Era aí que estava o desequilíbrio.

— E como era o seu casamento, Sasuke?

Ele sabia que ela faria esta pergunta, e tinha sido bastante honesta com ele, mas ainda assim era difícil falar sobre isso.

— Acho que ele acabou antes de ter começado. Qua se não tivemos tempo juntos — ele disse. — Parece que foi há tanto tempo. — Ele ficou quieto por um momen to. — E foi. Há muito tempo. Havia tantas coisas a serem feitas para chegar a uma vida normal. Primeiro, como marido e mulher, e depois como pais.

— Deve ter sido... difícil. Não ter tido muito tempo como casal.

— Sim. — A expressão dele era de aceitação. — Mas era assim que as coisas funcionavam.

— E Sakura? Ele sorriu.

— Ela era uma pessoa doce e íntegra, e me adorava. De alguma forma ela conseguiu abstrair as palavras, dizendo a si mesma que não tinha o direito de ser ciu menta, nenhum direito.

— E você a adorava também, presumo?

— Sim, adorava — ele disse, simplesmente. — Ela era fácil. Amigável. Calma. Despreocupada.

Ela queria dizer a ele "Então, _por que_ eu? Por que, se vocês se adoravam tanto, você fez amor comigo e pegou meu coração, para depois quebrá-lo em pedaci nhos?" Mas ela não disse. Ela sabia que paixão tinha de ser separada da meta comum que Sasuke e Sakura dividiram. E talvez ele tivesse adivinhado a pergunta que ela não fez, pois a respondeu em seguida.

— Crescemos juntos — ele explicou. — Comparti lhamos as mesmas experiências, as mesmas esperan ças, os mesmos sonhos. Queríamos uma família gran de, várias crianças correndo pela casa, criadas com os mesmos valores que tínhamos.

Era tão diferente do mundo em que ela tinha cresci do, e pela primeira vez Hinata era capaz de ver que o que acontecera talvez tenha tido uma razão de ser. Pois que alternativa eles teriam?

Apenas dizer, apenas dizer que Sasuke a tinha ama do tão profundamente quanto ela tinha certeza de tê-lo amado. Mas ela realmente achava que teria dado certo se o conto de fadas tivesse virado realidade? Ela com seu jovem noivo, abandonando os estudos. Morando em uma cultura totalmente diferente, com pessoas que seriam hostis a ele e a tudo que ela significava?

Seus olhos demonstravam a exata percepção dos fa tos e veio acompanhada de certa melancolia. Ver os sonhos de juventude como eles foram na verdade era ao mesmo tempo triste e libertador.

— Continue — ela disse, suavemente.

— Mas o que queríamos não era para acontecer. O destino tinha outros planos para nós.

Ela queria pegar as mãos dele e dizer que sentia mui to, muitíssimo, mas sabia que isso agora seria a coisa mais inapropriada a fazer, por isso escolheu o silêncio. A voz dele, profunda e macia, parecia muito distante.

— E diferente de você, não havia razões para adiar os filhos. Acho que Sakura engravidou logo após a lua-de-mel...

Ele parecia relutante, mas algo em Hinata o fazia continuar. Ela não sabia o que, porque esta parte da lua-de-mel doeu como o inferno, e havia uma parte ain da pior por vir. Para ele.

— Continue — ela disse, novamente. As palavras dela mal foram registradas.

— Foi... uma gravidez difícil. Sakura precisou de uma cesariana e eles a enviaram de helicóptero para Creta. Ela... ela demorou muito a se reanimar depois da operação, a anestesia teve um efeito ruim sobre ela. Os médicos dizem que esta pode ter sido uma das causas.

Houve uma pausa e Hinata quase não respirou. De repente, o burburinho e a animação do restaurante se transformaram em nada. Tudo que ela podia ver e ouvir era o homem com a dor estampada no rosto e na voz.

— Ela sofreu uma embolia pulmonar — ele disse, finalmente. — E quando Sarada tinha somente três dias, ela morreu.

Nessa hora, Hinata pegou as mãos dele. Não se im portava com o que ele pensasse. Algumas vezes os se res humanos precisam de conforto, um conforto tátil, físico. Ela apertou suas mãos e ele olhou para ela, com os olhos límpidos, como alguém que tivesse escapado de um lugar ruim.

— Nunca disse isso pára ninguém — ele disse, sim plesmente. — Desde que aconteceu.

Ela podia imaginar. Ele precisou ser forte. Por causa do bebê. Por sua família e pela família de Sakura também, que deve ter ficado com o coração partido. E com quem o forte e capaz Sasuke Uchiha poderia contar? Em quem ele ousaria confiar, sem medo de pa recer fraco e menos másculo? As lágrimas dele devem ter sido choradas em privacidade; sua dor, crescido so litária e silenciosa.

Finalmente, o comportamento dele se tornava com preensível. Quem poderia culpá-lo se desde então ele não queria compromisso? Se ele tinha dividido seu pra zer de maneira a não deixar que ele interferisse no amor fechado que construíra com sua filha?

Os sentimentos e as preocupações de Hinata se tornaram insignificantes em comparação aos dele. Ela levou as mãos de Sasuke aos lábios e as beijou muito, muito, com carinho e delicadeza.

— Sakura ficaria tão orgulhosa e feliz se pudesse ver Sarada agora — ela disse, emocionada. — Quero dizer, só falei com Sarada uma vez, e ela parece tão educada e sensível. E é tão bonita. Ele sorriu.

— É. E é brilhante também. Quer ser médica.

— É um curso longo e duro — ela observou.

— Eu sei. Mas ela tem o coração concentrado nisso desde pequena.

De repente, Hinata não quis mais ficar sozinha com ele.

— Sasuke, não devemos ir?

Ele soltou as mãos, pegou a taça de champanhe e bebeu até a última gota.

— Sem pudim?

— Não estou com fome.

— Não — os olhos dele concordaram. — Eu tam bém não.

— Você pode... pagar a conta, se realmente quiser — ela disse.

— Isso é uma retirada?

— Até certo ponto.

Os olhos dele sorriram.

— Ou dividimos?

— Está certo — ela disse sem fôlego. — Dividimos.

Parecia uma vitória, e quando caminhavam na lumi nosa tarde de verão, ele a abraçou tão forte que ela teve que lutar para respirar.

Quando ela olhou para ele, viu que a expressão dele era selvagem.

— Sabe o que vou fazer agora, Hinata Hyuuga?

Ela balançou a cabeça, mesmo tendo idéia do que fosse. Mas queria ouvir.

Ele levou a boca ao ouvido dela.

— Vou levá-la para casa, tirar sua roupa e fazer você tirar a minha. E então passarei o resto da tarde fazendo amor com você, até você me implorar para parar.

— E se eu não implorar?

— Então não vou parar.

Ela se arrepiou de excitação e desejo quase insupor táveis de expectativa e então teve coragem de dar o braço a ele. Na rua, ao virarem a esquina, ela puxou o braço de volta como se o tirasse do fogo.

— Oh, Deus — ela sussurrou.

Era Sarada, caminhando na direção deles.


	8. Chapter 8

**NARUTO,NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPITULO OITO**

Sasuke disse algo muito baixo em grego.

— O que devemos fazer? — murmurou Hinata.

E algo em seu tom frenético disse a ele que tudo estava em perigo ou fora de controle.

— Somos vizinhos, lembra? Vizinhos podem sair e almoçar juntos — ele disse. — Aja normalmente.

O que era normal num momento como aquele? Ela sorriu impotente para Sarada, que não pareceu per turbada em vê-la andando ao lado de seu pai.

— Papai! — Ela sorriu com seu sorriso estonteante. — Olá, Hinata.

Sasuke olhou para a filha e franziu a sobrancelha.

— Pensei que eu deveria te pegar mais tarde, na casa de Cara.

— Mudei de idéia — Sarada encolheu os ombros. — Cara tem um menino em vista.

— Um _menino!_ — explodiu Sasuke. — Que meni no?

Sarada suspirou.

— Só um amigo de Cara, papai.

— Onde ele está agora?

Sarada começou a ficar em alerta.

— Papai, não é nada. De verdade. — Ele lançou para Hinata um olhar agoniado, como se dissesse "Me ajude".

— Você não acha que está exagerando um pouco, Sasuke? — disse Hinata, suavemente. — Ela já tem quase dezesseis anos. — Ele lançou um olhar furioso para ela e ela notou que havia falado muito. Uma vizi nha jamais sairia dando conselhos a um homem como Sasuke, a não ser que eles se conhecessem muito bem. Ela só esperava que Sarada não soubesse o quanto eles se conheciam.

— Onde _você_ estava, papai? — Sarada perguntou.

— Não mude de assunto! — ele esbravejou. — Como você veio para casa?

— De ônibus.

— De _ônibus!_

— Papai, _todo mundo_ pega ônibus.

— Não a minha filha. Você deveria ter pegado um táxi. Eles foram na direção da casa de Hinata e ela deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio.

— Foi bom ver você de novo, Sarada. Apareça sempre que quiser, você será muito bem-vinda.

— Obrigada — disse Sarada.

— Tchau, Sasuke — disse Hinata, casualmente. Ela o encarou, imaginando se ele enviaria uma mensagem de "te-vejo-amanhã" com os olhos, mas os olhos dele estavam tão friamente distantes quanto se eles tives sem sido apresentados naquele momento. Não, mais frios que isso, gélidos. Será que ele estava chateado com ela! Por terem sido vistos juntos? Ou ele estaria pensando que ela interferiu, tentando intervir quando ele discutia com Sarada?

Bom, dane-se, ela pensou, enquanto entrava em casa. Lembrou de todas as coisas tristes que ele contara e na maneira como as enfrentou, mas isso não mudava nada. Ele não poderia e não deveria se comportar da quela forma. O fato de você ter enfrentado uma tragé dia em sua vida não lhe dá o direito de tratar as pessoas como se elas não tivessem sentimentos.

Pensou se ele não estaria imaginando que amanhã eles simplesmente sairiam para passear e depois subi riam direto para cama, se despiriam e transariam, lou camente, e depois ele iria embora na maior inocência.

Se era isso que ele esperava, estava enganado.

O que ela mesma pensava, afinal? Que poderia su portar uma "relação" desse tipo só porque um dia eles foram tão íntimos? Que por isso ela iria aceitar qual quer coisa que lhe atirasse e se satisfazer com tão pou co só porque um dia ele fora tudo para ela?

Hinata fez questão de programar o despertador para bem cedo, tomou banho e se aprontou para estar na rua exatamente às oito.

Ela foi para o centro de Hampstead, e comprou rou pas que não queria nem precisava. Se forçou a experi mentar camisetas, vestidos e saias e fuçou as pratelei ras de ofertas, até sair de mãos vazias.

Foi para um café e se sentou do lado de fora com um _capuccino_. O mundo parecia cheio de amantes naquela manhã. Amantes reais, que zombavam dela com suas demonstrações públicas de afeto, e não amantes secre tos, que se escondiam, como se estivesse fazendo algo de errado e vergonhoso.

Depois passou em uma livraria, onde comprou al guns livros que tinha se prometido a ler há tempos e almoçou uma salada no restaurante anexo. Só lá pelas duas horas, quando estava certa de que Sarada estaria em casa e Sasuke não ousaria aparecer — Deus me livre! — ela voltou para casa.

Quando estava colocando a chave na porta, ouviu uma voz macia e grave atrás dela.

— Oi, Hinata.

Ela não olhou.

— Devagar, Sasuke — ela ironizou. — Podemos estar sendo observados! Até mesmo agora, pode haver paparazzi escondidos nos arbustos esperando para nos fotografar para toda a eternidade. — Ela abriu a porta e se voltou, mas ele a empurrou para dentro e fechou a porta.

— Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?

Ele recompôs a respiração, tentou beijá-la, mas não queria que tudo acontecesse desse modo. Se ela só con seguia pensar direito quando estava em seus braços, o que fazer? Para um caso "sem compromisso", descomplicado, as coisas certamente não pareciam estar dentro dos eixos!

— Onde você esteve nessa manhã? . — Isso não é da sua conta.

— Pensei que tivéssemos um encontro.

— Ah, pensou? Você quer dizer um outro encontro sorrateiro? Estou surpresa que você queira arriscar-se depois de quase ter sido pego ontem!

— Hinata... a Sarada sabe. Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Sabe o quê... exatamente?

— Ela nos viu descendo a rua juntos e concluiu que estamos de alguma forma... envolvidos.

Inteligente Sarada.

— Mas ela não sabe que fomos... amantes... no pas sado?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Não achei que fosse necessário ela saber disso.

— E ela ficou chocada? Horrorizada?

— Não. — Na verdade, a reação da filha o surpreen deu. Ele tinha amigos — um americano e um inglês —, cujos filhos transformaram suas vidas em um inferno quando se envolveram com outras mulheres. Talvez isso seja diferente com divorciados, ele refletiu.

Longe de ficar com raiva, ciúmes ou estarrecida com a possibilidade de seu pai estar saindo com uma mu lher, Sarada lhe deu uma aula, dizendo que já era tempo, que ele tinha somente trinta e quatro anos e não deveria se comportar como um eremita. Que ele só tinha uma vida para viver e que ela pensava que seria uma boa idéia ele começar a sair com mulheres.

Ele se sentou, estupefato, ouvindo o discurso ines peradamente maduro de sua filha e se perguntou quan do ela teria começado a crescer a esse ponto sem que ele mesmo se desse conta.

Franziu as sobrancelhas e, de repente, parecia ter de zoito anos novamente. Parou de brigar com Hinata e ela o envolveu em seus braços, aproximando seu rosto do rosto dele.

— Sinto muito — ela sussurrou.

— Não, eu é que deveria sentir muito.

— Devemos jogar cara ou coroa, para ver quem sen te mais?

Ele começou a rir e colocou seus braços em volta da cintura dela.

— Ah, Hinata — ele suspirou, beijando a ponta do nariz dela. — Diga o que você quer de mim.

Por um momento ela não respondeu. Ele esperava — e receberia — uma resposta calma e respeitosa, e não uma tempestade emocional de desejos impossí veis.

Ela respirou fundo.

— Não há nada de errado com o que temos. Um caso me parece bom.

— Parece?

— Com certeza. Por que não? Eu só não gosto dessa coisa de manter segredo. .

— Bem, não há mais necessidade de manter segre do. Não agora, que a Sarada já sabe.

— Eu sei que ela sabe, mas isso na verdade não muda nada. Quero dizer, você não pode simplesmente aparecer e se enfurnar aqui em casa, a persiana se fecha e duas horas depois — pronto! —, você está de volta! Pode? Por falar nisso, onde ela está agora?

— Ela foi ao cinema com Cara.

O coração dela pulava, e ela se atormentava com isso.

— Ela pode ser madura, mas ainda é sua filha, e filhas têm uma dificuldade natural para reconhecer que seus pais têm algum tipo de vida sexual.

Ele sentiu-se embaraçado com a rudeza da afirma ção. Vida sexual. Mas o que ela dizia era verdade, não era? Isso resumia o que eles tinham? Tudo que eles tinham?

— E digo isto com exatidão — Hinata estremeceu, enquanto continuava. — Eu jamais suportaria pensar que meus próprios pais fazem isso, quero dizer, quem consegue?

Ele sorria de forma indulgente, enquanto passava a mão na mecha de cabelo, que caía sobre os om bros dela.

— Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. Você quer fazer outras coi sas? Coisas mais excitantes?

Ela arregalou os olhos deliberadamente.

— O que você está sugerindo, Sasuke? Se pendurar no lustre? Que eu seja sua escrava?

— Hinata! — ele protestou. — Fale sério!

Mas ela não se arriscou. Manter isso às claras signi ficava que ela poderia projetar em futuro. Ele não gos tava da clandestinidade e do segredo, mas isso não sig nificava que, de repente, estivesse propondo um com promisso como se tirasse um coelho da cartola. Ou sig nificava?

— Eu apenas gostaria de fazer outras coisas — ela disse. — Além da parte da cama.

— Que tipo de coisa?

Ela moveu os ombros, inquieta.

— Ah, você sabe, coisas normais. Andar no parque, esse tipo de coisa. Pegar um barco no rio. Coisas do dia-a-dia que têm muito valor. — Ela viu um tipo de expressão estranha no rosto dele. — O que foi?

— Você não quer sair para fazer compras? — ele disse, secamente. — Você não quer jóias ou roupas de grife e refeições em hotéis da moda? Quer?

Ela entendeu muito bem o que ele queria dizer. Mas não, não era isto que a seduzia. Ela sempre fora feliz com as coisas simples da vida, especialmente com ele.

— Mas então é isto que as mulheres normalmente querem de você?

— Elas tentam. Mulheres são fascinadas por símbo los e status.

— Bem, espero que você não ceda — ela disse, com ciúmes das outras mulheres da vida dele e indignada com seu comportamento ultrajante e mercenário. — Você pode ter seu quinhão em um hotel esplêndido de uma ilha grega, mas isso não faz de você um Rockefeller! Ele sorriu irônico.

— Se me pedem, eu nunca dou. Presentes só podem ser dados espontaneamente. Venha, Hinata. — Ele bei jou a ponta dos dedos dela. — Hoje o dia está bonito. Vamos sair e achar seu parque.

Mas ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não, hoje não — ela sussurrou, envolvendo seu dedo nos fartos cabelos negros e sedosos de Sasuke e o puxando para perto dela. — Hoje eu quero que você me leve para a cama.

Ele gemeu.

— Mas você acabou de dizer...

— Eu sei que disse. Mas eu sou uma mulher, Sasuke, e tenho o direito de mudar de idéia. Se você tivesse tentado me levar para a cama, eu teria escolhido ir para o parque.

— Só há uma maneira de fazer você se calar, Hinata Hyuuga — ele murmurou.

— E qual é? — ela perguntou, inocentemente, mas já sabendo a resposta antes mesmo de ele começar a beijá-la.

— Essa? — ele murmurou dentro da boca de Hinata.

— Essa — ela concordou.

Ele sorriu, e ela olhou para ele, sentindo-se especial mente tímida, como se todas as suas defesas tivessem sido arrancadas, deixando-a vulnerável e aberta. Ele beijou suas pálpebras. Beijos delicados e doces, que a prenderam mais do que qualquer demonstração mais vigorosa de paixão poderia ter feito. Ela tremia toda por dentro.

— Você quer me levar lá para cima? — ele perguntou.

— Acho que sim.

Ele a seguiu nas escadas e tiraram suas roupas com pressa, como se não pudessem esperar para se liberta rem delas. Na cama, ele sentiu o suspiro suave dela quando seus corpos quentes se juntaram.

-— Não seria ótimo se passássemos a noite juntos? — ela falou sem pensar, e viu o rosto dele se fechar, mas já era tarde para se desdizer.

— E talvez passemos — ele respondeu preguiçosa mente. Mas ele nunca havia passado uma noite com uma mulher. Dormir com uma mulher significava pas sar a um patamar diferente, um patamar íntimo demais. Em que acontecem coisas como escovar os dentes ou tomar banho juntos — coisas que significam "perigo".

— Oh, eu não quero provocar confusão — ela disse, convincentemente. — E você provavelmente ronca!

Ele riu disso e inclinou a cabeça para beijá-la.

— Sasuke — ela murmurou quase tocando os lábios dele.

— _Ne?_ — Mas a língua dele estalou sensualmente dentro da boca de Hinata.

— Sasuke — ela disse de novo.

— O que foi, _agape moul_

— Oh, Sasuke — ela soluçou. — Sasuke!

Agora ela se apertava contra ele, o corpo convidando-o para entrar sem palavras enquanto ele deslizava a mão entre as coxas dela, e a sentiu quente, úmida, pron ta. Não fora assim que ele planejara. Ele tinha planeja do que duraria para sempre, mas agora parecia que para sempre jamais ocorreria. Ele sentia-se fraco e desam parado quando a penetrou com um pequeno gemido.

Depois disso, ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, e Hinata pensava que Sasuke dormia, quando ele falou:

— Talvez você queira ir para a minha casa.

Ela sentou na cama, com ar sério, encarando seu ros to para entender exatamente o que ele queria dizer.

— Você diz, ir para a cama lá?

— Não. Lá, de jeito nenhum. Mas como Sarada já sabe que somos... amigos...

— Interessante a palavra, Sasuke — ela retrucou com frieza — Amigos...

— Não há razão para a gente não se encontrar social mente.

Soava como o oposto de levar alguém em casa para conhecer os pais, pensou Hinata, quase histérica.

— E ela deve se misturar mais com pessoas inglesas — ele acrescentou.

Finalmente ele percebia onde ela queria chegar! Quando não estivesse fazendo amor com o pai de Sarada, podia se envolver em uma conversa educada com a filha!

— Me parece bom — ela disse, inabalável.

— Por que você não aparece para um chá, no sába do? — ele sugeriu, casualmente.

— Eu... eu adoraria.

Foi assim que Hinata se pegou na casa ao lado to mando chá Earl Grey no sábado seguinte com Sasuke e a filha, na sala de estar ensolarada que parecia sua pró pria sala.

Sarada era muito inteligente e, como qualquer menina de sua idade, parecia ávida para falar sobre todos os tipos de assunto. Moda, principalmente. Ela será uma médica muito elegante, pensou Hinata, enquanto olha va a calça capri de linho e a pequena blusa combinando que mostrava a barriga perfeita.

Hinata estava falando com ela sobre a última loja de grife maravilhosa e cara de Notting Hill, onde estavam todas as roupas obrigatórias da estação, quando o tele fone tocou e Sasuke lançou para as duas um olhar questionador.

— Parece que eu sou inteiramente supérfluo aqui — ele comentou com um sorriso. — Eu estava esperando este telefonema. Vocês se importam se eu for atender?

— Não, papai — disse Sarada, rapidamente. — Pode demorar o quanto quiser.

— Acho que acabei de enfiar a carapuça — ele disse, secamente.

Mas a festa de moda se encerrou assim que ele dei xou a sala, e Sarada colocou sua xícara na mesa.

— Hinata? Hinata sorriu.

— Sarada?

— Você está com meu pai, certo? Astuta.

-— Bem, nós nos tornamos amigos. — E era verdade. — Por quê?

Sarada suspirou, e sua boca bonita e carnuda ganhou uma expressão triste.

— Ele pensa que serei uma médica.

— Mas você vai ser médica, não?

Sarada sacudiu a cabeça, com os cabelos pretos e densos que chegavam até a cintura balançando como um par de cortinas de cetim ao redor de seu rosto oval, e por um breve momento Hinata viu Sakura sentada ali.

— Eu não quero. Não quero mais.

— Tudo bem — disse Hinata. — Muitas meninas mudam de idéia com relação às escolhas profissionais. O que você tem em mente?

Houve uma pausa.

— Quero ser modelo.

E então Hinata compreendeu. Ou melhor, ela viu as coisas como Sasuke veria.

— Ah, Sarada, tem certeza? Este mundo é tão competi tivo. Quero dizer, acho você muito, muito bonita — e você é —, e tenho certeza de que você tem o que preci sa. Mas há centenas de meninas lá fora querendo ser modelo.

Sarada inclinou a cabeça.

— Sei disso. Mas um agente americano me deu um cartão.

— Você _o_ conhece? — Hinata perguntou, preocupada.

— Ela — Sarada corrigiu, com um sorriso. — O agente era uma mulher. Não sou burra. Verifiquei a agência e as credenciais dela. É uma das melhores agências do mercado. Posso ganhar muito dinheiro, Hinata. E co nhecer o mundo.

— Você tem certeza de que mudou de idéia com relação a medicina?

— Sim. — Sarada inclinou a cabeça com uma resolu ção firme. — Uma vez eu alimentei esse sonho, mas não mais. Não quero fazer mais isso, e tenho que fazer o papai compreender. Ele é tão... _ultrapassado..._ comi go. Ele odeia que me maquie e odeia que eu veja meni nos, ainda que sejam amigos.

— Talvez ele esteja apenas tentando protegê-la — sugeriu Hinata, gentilmente.

— Mas eu jamais faria algo para perder o respeito do meu pai — declarou Sarada. — Ele tem que entender que estou crescendo, e devo ser livre para escolher como viver minha própria vida. — Houve uma pausa. — E você pode me ajudar, Hinata.

Hinata balançou a cabeça.

— Ah, não. Não. Definitivamente, não. Eu não te nho absolutamente qualquer influência sobre seu pai. Por que ele me ouviria?

— Porque você conversou comigo. Diga a ele que pensei sobre isso, que não é apenas uma idéia maluca de menina. Posso ser uma modelo de sucesso. Eu sei disso. — Ela levou a mão ao coração. — Bem aqui, eu sei.

Hinata sorriu. Paixão juvenil: como era clara e ao mesmo tempo tão cega!

— Você mesma não pode dizer isso a ele?

— Ele não me ouvirá. Nossos papéis são muito bem definidos, Hinata. Com certeza você consegue ver isso.

— Que tal alguém da sua casa? Outra mulher que conheça vocês dois bem? Alguém em quem você confie?

Sarada balançou a cabeça.

— Não há ninguém. As irmãs do papai pensariam como ele. Todas me tratam como criança. E algumas vezes é melhor que alguém de fora se intrometa, sabe? Como é que vocês dizem? Santo de casa não faz mila gre?

Ela realmente _era_ uma menina inteligente, pensou Hinata. Sua avaliação era precisa e verdadeira. Alguém de fora. Sim.

Mas ela suspirou, incapaz de rejeitar o apelo que brilhava naqueles imensos olhos negros. Era difícil acreditar que ela era apenas um pouco mais velha do que Sarada quando conheceu Sasuke. Naquela época ela pensava que sabia tudo, assim como Sarada agora.

— Não estou prometendo nada — ela disse.

— Apenas prometa que você conversará com ele — implorou Sarada. — É só isso.

 _Só?_ Como se ela não conhecesse o temperamento do pai? Foi naquele momento que Hinata percebeu o quan to Sarada era jovem.

— Tudo bem — ela disse, relutante. — Eu prometo.


	9. Chapter 9

**NARUTO,NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPITULO NOVE**

O rosto de Hinata estava pensativo enquanto penteava os cabelos recém-lavados, que lhe caíam sobre o rosto como um halo.

Sasuke via seu reflexo no espelho.

— Pensamentos profundos ? — perguntou.

É claro. Todas as coisas boas chegaram ao fim. Ha via uma época para cada coisa. Ele iria embora ama nhã, e apesar de ter tentado resolutamente não pensar nisso, algumas vezes a resolução falhava.

— Só estou pensando — ela disse.

— Sobre amanhã?

— Não, sobre minha devolução do imposto de renda!

Ele riu, mas foi um riso carregado de arrependimen to. As coisas mudaram. As pessoas mudavam. Você nunca pode prever os resultados de nada, ele sabia isso. Tudo que _sabia_ era que amanhã estaria voltando para o _seu_ mundo e deixando Hinata no dela.

— Tem sido maravilhoso, Hinata — ele começou, lentamente, mas ela balançou a cabeça de forma que os cabelos azulados caíram brilhantes por seu corpo.

\- Não — ela disse, com calma. — Não, não quero ir por este caminho. Não quero passar nossas últimas horas falando sobre o que aconteceu, usando o pretéri to. Tem _sido_ maravilhoso, sim. Foi o que foi, então vamos deixar assim, que tal?

Ele vestiu uma camisa. Se isto era um ultimato, en tão ela teria que entender que ele não seria encurralado em um canto.

— Claro.

Mas os nervos de Hinata estavam à flor da pele na quela manhã também por outra razão. Ela havia feito uma promessa a Sarada, e não poderia mais adiá-la.

— Sasuke, eu praticamente não sei como dizer, mas vou dizer...

Ele se calou, com os sentidos em alerta, à espera do ultimato.

— Diga, _agape_ — ele pediu, com os olhos avisando a ela para não falar nada de que pudesse se arrepender depois.

Hinata entendeu a mensagem e não podia evitar uma ponta de tristeza. Não se preocupe, Sasuke — ela pen sou —, não vou dizer que te amo e que meu coração vai se partir quando você pegar o avião em Heathrow. Mesmo se ela estivesse começando a suspeitar que isso era verdade, a mais pura verdade.

— É sobre a Sarada.

A linguagem corporal dele tornou-se mais ameaça dora. Este não era território dela e ela não tinha o direi to de invadir.

— O que _sobre_ Sarada? — ele perguntou.

— Sasuke, ela ainda acha que você a trata como uma criança! — Hinata disse quase, sem pensar. — Acho que você tem que entender que ela está cres cendo.

— Eu não pretendo ter esta conversa...

— Bem, você terá! — ela interrompeu, perplexa com a expressão furiosa do rosto dele, como se ele não acreditasse que alguém estivesse falando com ele da quele jeito. Talvez não tenham mesmo, mas isso podia até ser bom, certo? — Ela diz que não tem permissão para falar sobre algumas coisas, ou que não tem liber dade suficiente...

— Liberdade? — ele ecoou, firmemente.

— Sim, liberdade! É isso que os adolescentes bus cam: afrouxar os laços que os prendem para se colocar no caminho da independência!

— A liberdade para ela pintar a cara? — ele rugiu. — Para se comportar como uma vagabunda? Para se entregar ao sexo ainda menor de idade... — Ele viu a expressão dela e parou. — Hinata, eu não quis dizer...

— Ah, por favor, não tente recuar agora! — ela res pondeu bruscamente, se levantando, com a voz tremen do de raiva. — Você sabe exatamente o que quer dizer! E para sua informação, Sasuke, eu não era _menor_ quan do fizemos sexo pela primeira vez! Eu tinha dezoito anos, nova, sim, mas isso era legal! Eu não havia plane jado as coisas daquela forma, mas isso não é crime! — E ela o tinha amado, mas pelo olhar dele, ele não queria ser lembrado _disso._

— Você está defendendo o amor livre para a minha filha? — ele perguntou.

— É claro que não! Ela tem apenas quinze anos!

— Exatamente — ele esbravejou.

Eles se olharam ferozmente e Hinata tentou se acal mar. Ela não ajudaria muito Sarada se continuasse com este jogo de palavras e começasse a trazer seus _pró prios_ sentimentos à tona.

— Sasuke — ela disse, mais calma. — Você sabe que o mundo mudou desde que éramos jovens. Mesmo em Pondiki.

Sim, ele sabia.

— Não sou culpado por viver na Idade Média, Hinata. Eu simplesmente quero proteger minha filha.

— É claro que quer, mas você não pode prendê-la em uma bolha. Você só pode lhe transmitir seus valores e esperar que ela os siga.

— Mas você acha que meus valores são ultrapassa dos?

Houve uma pausa.

— Isto só você pode responder. Mas Sarada acha a vida em uma ilha tão pequena muito restrita. Certamente você pode ver isto. — Ela respirou fundo. — Ela quer ser modelo, você sabe.

Ele balançou a cabeça, como se ela estivesse louca.

— Ela quer ser médica — ele retrucou.

— Não mais. Uma agente que estava de férias na ilha deu a ela um cartão e pediu que ligasse. Uma agên cia importante de Nova York. Ela acha que Sarada é per feita, e Sarada adorou a idéia. Muito — ela concluiu.

Ele se sentia como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara.

— Quem te disse isso?

— Ela, é claro!

— Ela nunca falou sobre isso comigo!

— Não; claro que não. Ela tem medo. Ela pensa que você vai ficar irritado por ela não querer mais ser médica.

— Eu nunca disse isso!

— Bem, você discutiu o futuro com ela? Recente mente?

— Ela é muito nova para saber o que realmente quer. Se não quer mais ser médica, tudo bem, mas modelo, não. Isso não.

— Ela não é _muito_ nova, Sasuke! Ela tem quase dezesseis anos, pelo amor de Deus! Ela é realmente muito madura para a idade dela, e isso é surpreendente, considerando as pancadas que ela levou da vida!

Ele percebeu que aquele assunto realmente não tinha nada a ver com Hinata, mas ela parecia saber mais sobre os desejos e as necessidades de Sarada do que ele próprio. Seria ele culpado por prender Sarada em uma bolha, como Hinata disse?

A coragem de Hinata crescia a cada minuto. Ela não tinha nada a perder; Sasuke sairia de sua vida logo, e ela devia isto a Sarada. Talvez de uma forma engraçada, ela devia isso a Sakura também.

— Ela te ama muito — ela disse, cuidadosamente.

— Mas sente que não consegue falar com você...

— Da forma como fala com você, é isso? — ele interrompeu, suavemente.

O silêncio que se estabeleceu parecia durar uma eternidade.

— E o que isso quer dizer?

Os olhos negros de Sasuke pareciam um metal duro e frio.

— Isso nunca funcionou, e não vai funcionar agora

— ele disse, evasivo.

— Você está falando em código, Sasuke — disse, em voz baixa. Ela queria que ele fosse claro, mesmo sabendo que isto poderia arrebentar com tudo que eles haviam compartilhado, até mesmo o passado. Mas tal vez fosse melhor assim.

— Você está tentando intrometer a sua maneira de ser na minha vida. Tornando-se confidente da minha filha, e uma confidente sem valor. Não estou procurando outra mulher, Hinata, e ela não está em busca de uma mãe substituta.

Ela levantou e olhou para ele.

— E eu não estou em busca de outro marido, e ainda que estivesse... — ela parou deliberadamente, injetan do as palavras com os significados que realmente sen tia naquele momento, tão fortes como se estivessem tatuados em sua pele — ...ainda que estivesse, não seria você! Um homem parado na Idade Média! Um homem que levanta as mulheres e depois as deixa cair, como se fossem uma xícara de café. — Ela se direcionou para a porta.

— Aonde você pensa que vai? — ele perguntou.

— Aonde você acha? Comprar meu enxoval? — ela disparou, sarcástica. — Vou descer enquanto você aca ba de se vestir! E depois você pode ir!

— Não vá!

— Ah, não! — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Você não pode falar comigo desse jeito, e também não pode me interromper! Não pertenço a você, Sasuke, e nem a Sarada. As crianças são apenas emprestadas a você, você sabe, tem que aprender a deixá-las ir.

Ele respirou bem fundo.

— Você acabou?

— Não! Porque vou te falar mais uma coisa, Sasuke Uchiha! Eu _concordei_ em me tornar sua amante, e devo submeter minha cabeça a exame! Você é tão sangue-quente e cabeça-fechada quanto sempre foi! Você ainda vê o mundo de acordo com _você_ e seus precon ceitos, sem se preocupar em olhar ao redor! — Ela se moveu na direção da porta.

— Não saia daqui!

Ela riu, ouvindo o pequeno toque de histeria em sua voz.

— Por quê? Nunca nenhuma mulher virou as costas para você?

— Não — ele disse, sem pensar.

Algo estalou dentro dela. Não era somente a arro gância dele, apesar de ela ser ruim o bastante, era o reconhecimento tácito das mulheres que ele teve antes dela. Até então, ela havia aceitado a existência dessas mulheres muito calmamente — não tinha tido escolhas —, mas, à luz de tudo que havia sido dito, era muito para suportar. Bem, elas que fizessem bom proveito!

— Não vá — ele disse, novamente.

— Não? Então olhe!

Ela abriu a porta com força, mas ele a alcançou antes que saísse. Ela balançou a cabeça, os olhos furiosos e assustados, não por medo, mas porque sabia exatamen te o que ele faria: tentaria submetê-la com seus beijos, e ela sabia que iria ceder. Não, ela não tinha medo dele, mas dela mesma, do seu corpo se deixar levar enquanto o coração e sua mente lhe diziam que aquilo estava errado. Desastroso!

— Não ouse tocar um _dedo_ em mim!

— Hinata, você está com raiva...

— É, estou com raiva!

— E você tem o direito de estar — ele disse, inespe radamente.

Hinata piscou.

— Tenho?

— Sim, tem. — Houve uma pausa. — Me desculpe pelas coisas que eu disse, pelas acusações que fiz. De verdade, desculpe.

Ela piscou. Sasuke parecendo _arrependido!_ Isso a pegou desprevenida.

— Não vá, Hinata — ele disse de novo, delicadamen te. — Por favor.

Um pedido de desculpas de Sasuke era algo muito forte.

Ela se encostou na porta e fechou os olhos, recompondo-se antes de reabri-los.

— Eu só estava tentando ajudar — ela disse. Ele inclinou a cabeça.

— Eu sei que estava. — E ele era um homem que não costumava aceitar ajuda de ninguém. Ele arcara com as responsabilidades da vida e seu peso completa mente sozinho, mas agora reconhecia que Hinata não tinha interesses ocultos, além de falar a. ele algo que Sarada não conseguira. — Eu sei que estava — ele disse, com carinho, colocando os braços em volta dela.

— Por favor, não...

— Não é isso que você quer dizer... — ele murmurou.

Não, não era. Hinata fechou os olhos contra os om bros dele. Se sentia mais perto, talvez mais perto do que nunca estivera. Segura e amada em seus braços. Ela relaxou no corpo grande e forte de Sasuke por um momento, e em seguida se afastou. Porque o porto se guro que ele representava era apenas ilusão.

— Devemos ir, certo? Sarada chegará em casa logo.

— Ainda temos tempo. — Ele passou o dedo no ros to dela. — E eu não quero ir. Ainda não.

Como uma ação tão simples podia ter um efeito tão profundo? Somente um sussurro e um toque podiam fazê-la tremer.

— Sasuke...

— Oi? — Os lábios dele seguiram o caminho do dedo, e Hinata gemeu. — O que é isso?

Ela queria dizer que fazer amor não resolveria nada, mas talvez Sasuke achasse que não havia nada para ser resolvido. Ela queria dizer que todas as vezes que fa ziam amor ela se sentia mais próxima dele, de uma forma que sabia em seu coração que seria perigosa.

A boca de Sasuke chegou aos lábios de Hinata e ela. não resistiu; não podia, e não queria resistir. Ela envol veu o pescoço dele com seu braço e o gesto dizia que, sim, ela o desejava. Porque esta podia ser a última vez. Ela mordeu o lábio. Haveria um almoço de despedida no dia seguinte com Sarada também, e então ele voaria para casa. E pronto. Provavelmente ela não o veria nunca mais.

Esta é a última vez? — ela pensou, desesperadamente.

Ele a deitou na cama, e sua expressão era quase de ternura quando começou a lhe desabotoar o vestido, os lábios beijando sua carne ansiosa e eliminando qual quer pensamento racional.

Exceto um. Que aquilo era meio parecido com uma conta poupança. Era como guardar dinheiro para os dias difíceis. Cada vez que Sasuke fazia amor com ela, era uma forma de ela se lembrar dele mais tarde.

Depois que ele partisse.

A chuvinha fina e implacável combinava com des pedidas, Hinata pensou com ironia enquanto Sarada tinha dificuldade em entrar no táxi com as malas, o que fez com que Hinata e Sasuke ficassem esperando na calça da. O almoço tinha sido legal, apesar de um pouco su perficial. Nada foi dito sobre medicina ou carreira de modelo, pelo que Hinata era grata. Ela não queria estra gar o dia ou suas memórias com uma atmosfera pesada, e estava agradecida pela presença de Sarada também. Tê-la por perto significava que as coisas foram mantidas claras e alegres. Muitas coisas foram ditas, mas todas sem importância. Hinata respirou fundo.

— Então.

— Então. — Sasuke sorriu. — Foi maravilhoso, Hinata.

— Sim.

Eles se olharam. E ele se sentiu frustrado de desejo por não poder beijá-la como gostaria. Sua filha podia gostar de Hinata, podia saber do caso deles, mas saber que algo acontecia na teoria era um pouco diferente de ver acontecer na sua frente.

Ele teve de se contentar com um beijo rápido. Ou melhor, o beijo rápido fez com que ele se sentisse _des contente._

Da próxima vez que viesse a Inglaterra — e talvez pudesse ser mais cedo do que havia planejado anterior mente — ele viria sozinho. Apesar de, é claro, até lá haver o risco de Hinata ter encontrado alguém... mas esse era um risco que teria que correr.

Os olhos dele a aprisionaram em um fogo negro res plandecente.

— Adeus, Hinata — ele murmurou. — Eu te ligo. — Ele hesitou, sabendo que a próxima escolha de palavras era importante. Se ele dissesse "algum dia", significa ria "nunca", e se dissesse "amanhã", ficaria compro metido com algo que não tinha certeza que queria. — Logo — acrescentou. — Pode ser?

 _—_ Sim. — Ela não iria contar com isso, mas concor dou, sorrindo de forma aberta e adulta. — Adeus, Sasuke — falou. — Boa viagem.

Ela observou a luz traseira do táxi piscando, Sarada acenando pela janela de trás, Sasuke ao lado dela, o lindo rosto dele refletido no vidro tornando impossível ler seus olhos.

Engraçado. Dizem que desculpa é a última palavra que se deve dizer, mas adeus a alguém que se ama de veria ser logo a segunda.


	10. Chapter 10

**NARUTO,NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPITULO DEZ**

Hinata esperava Sasuke ligar, dizendo a si mesma que não estava esperando. Inventou até uma boa razão para ficar mais tempo em casa e começou a redecorar a sala de estar em tons de cinza e azul. Era como se tentasse mudar os aspectos externos de sua vida para que eles correspondessem às mudanças internas, apesar de to mar todo cuidado para não se analisar demais. Um exa me pormenorizado de seus sentimentos a levaria facil mente a concluir que o amor por Sasuke renascera de uma forma nova e aterrorizante.

Ela falou com seu editor por telefone e concordou que deveria voar para Paris no fim do mês para come çar o novo livro. E disse a si mesma que se ele não ligasse em três dias, então não ligaria mais, e mesmo se ligasse depois, ela seria fria como um pepino.

Toda vez que o telefone tocava ela contava até sete antes de atender. Até que...

— Hinata Hyuuga.

— Hinata?

Alguns dias podem parecer uma eternidade quando você está esperando, e agora parecia que ela esperara tanto para ouvir aquela voz profunda e forte.

— A-alô.

— É Sasuke.

— Sasuke. — Respiração profunda. Calma. Não mostre a ele o quanto isso significa. — Como vai?

Ele pensou nas noites longas, dolorosas.

— Sinto saudades de você. Ela engoliu em seco.

— _Sente?_

Ela sentia saudades dele? Ah, sim, sentia. Como era possível sentir tanta falta de um homem que até algu mas semanas antes mantinha escondido no mais fundo de sua memória?

— Um pouco — ela murmurou, _sem_ ser hipócrita, mas se protegendo.

— Só um pouco?

— Huumm, muito. Tenho estado ocupada.

— Oh.

Para ela, ele pareceu, se não desapontado, surpreso.

— Você pensa que fiquei chorando por você em meu travesseiro todas as noites, Sasuke? — ela brincou.

— Bem, se você não esteve chorando, o que mais fez durante a noite, Hinata? — ele ronronou. — Devo te dizer o que venho fazendo?

Ela ficou vermelha, mesmo sabendo que ele estava a milhas e milhas de distância.

— Pare com isso!

— Na noite passada eu sonhei que estava passando a mão em todo o seu corpo. Hinata, quando eu acordei...

A voz dele se calou, dando lugar a um suspiro macio e sugestivo, e Hinata sabia exatamente o que ele estava fazendo. Ou tentando fazer.

— Não vou fazer sexo por telefone com você, se é o que você está querendo — ela disse, decidida.

O tom de inspetora de colégio foi para Sasuke como em balde de água fria, e quando o desapontamento passou, Sasuke deu uma risada baixa de prazer. Será que ele realmente pensava que Hinata se proporia a uma conversa erótica pelo telefone? Ele cocou a nuca e bocejou.

— Então me fale o que tem te deixado tão ocupada.

— Ah, estou pintando a sala.

— Huum, alguma coisa mais?

— E fazendo planos de viagem para o próximo livro.

— A Paris?

— Isso mesmo.

— E quando você vai a Paris?

— No fim do mês.

Ele fez um cálculo apressado em sua cabeça.

— E você estará muito ocupada para me ver?

O coração dela disparou de excitação e ela blasfe mou. Algumas coisas são difíceis de controlar, como a reação de seu corpo, mas outras, nem tanto. Como a voz, que ela lutava para manter calma.

— Não pensei que houvesse esta opção.

— Sempre há uma opção — ele retrucou. — E se eu te encontrasse lá?

— Onde? Em Paris?

— Por que não?

O coração dela batia rápido.

— Assim? Você pode tirar mais umas férias tendo acabado de voltar?

— Não serão férias — ele respondeu, rapidamente. — Você estará trabalhando, portanto estarei trabalhan do também.

— Mas eles não vão se importar se você sair do hotel novamente, tão cedo?

— Não se preocupe com isso. Em vez disso, pense em Paris... e tudo de bom que poderemos fazer juntos.

— Está bem — ela disse, como se não fizesse dife rença para ela. — Nos encontramos em Paris.

— Vou reservar um hotel.

A idéia de passar uma noite com ele — uma noite inteira — a deixava louca de desejo, mas...

— Não, Sasuke. _Eu_ reservo o hotel.

— Isso é uma repetição da conta do restaurante? — ele perguntou. — Uma tentativa de me mostrar o quan to você é independente?

— Não exatamente. Isso é estritamente profissional, não é pessoal. Hotéis fazem parte do meu trabalho.

— Assim como do meu — ele afirmou, com uma voz prazerosa.

— Mas a grande questão de eu ir à França é pesqui sar locais para as mulheres ficarem, ao passo que você não está planejando desarraigar um hotel e levá-lo de avião a preço de atacado para Pondiki, certo?

Ele riu. m

— Então você me fará ficar em um lugar todo rosa e.a enfeitado? — ele sugeriu, ironicamente.

— Esta pode ser a _sua_ percepção do que as mulheres gostam — ela riu. — Se for, sinto dizer que você está fora do páreo. Mulheres, hoje em dia, querem conforto e dão valor ao dinheiro.

— E o que mais as mulheres querem, Hinata? — ele perguntou, suavemente.

Ela se sentia mais confiante agora.

— Vou te mostrar — ela prometeu.

— Mal posso esperar.

Nem ela. Ela nunca tivera uma viagem de trabalho que a seduzisse tanto. Ele estava ali, esperando por ela no aeroporto Charles de Gaulle, alto e admirável, os cabelos negros como ébano refletindo as luzes do sa guão, os olhos negros brilhando mais e mais à medida que ela se aproximava, e ela evitando correr para se jogar nos braços dele.

Você é uma mulher de trinta anos, Hinata tentava se lembrar a todo instante, e não é assim que mulheres na sua idade se comportam. Ela disse a ele que iria sozinha para o hotel, mas ele insistira em encontrá-la. E não é que havia uma parte estupidamente feminina nela que adorava quando ele insistia em contrariá-la? Talvez, lá no fundo, por conta de uma independência tão duramente conquistada, houvesse em toda mulher uma parte que gostava de homens assim, fortes e domi nadores.

Ele observou a aproximação dela, pensando em como os anos a haviam modificado. Toda a paixão e exuberância da juventude tomara a forma de uma mu lher serenamente linda, de cabelos azuis e olhos de perolados que combinavam com seu vestido de verão. Ah, ela ainda tinha paixão — não havia dúvida —, mas agora só mostrava isso quando eles faziam amor.

O que tornava as coisas perfeitas. Sasuke não gosta va de demonstrações públicas de afeto. Mas por que com ela ele sentia vontade de jogar tudo para o alto? Seria simplesmente um caso de desejar o que nunca tivera? Ele estava acostumado com mulheres que o ido latravam e o colocavam em um pedestal. Mas se Hinata também o via assim, tanto melhor, pois era exatamente assim que ele a via.

Mas colocar as pessoas em um pedestal é perigoso. É um lugar tão solitário que ninguém poderia culpá-los por acabarem se sentindo sós.

— Olá — ela disse, desejando que esta timidez de testável e inexplicável a abandonasse. — Você não precisava ter vindo me encontrar, você sabe.

— Foi o que você me disse — ele disse secamente, e sorriu. — Mas aqui estou eu, e aí está você, então não vamos mais perder tempo falando nisso. Podemos ir?

Sem beijos, então.

— Podemos. No táxi, ela olhou para ele.

— Como vai Sarada?

— Está bem. Ela não perguntou mais nada, então ele se sentiu à vontade para dizer.

— As discussões sobre o futuro dela continuam. Ela olhou para ele de forma curiosa.

— E?

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Parece que ela vai me desarmar.

Hinata escondeu um sorriso. Parecia que Sasuke es tava aprendendo que jamais seria verdadeiramente feliz se sua filha não seguisse os próprios sonhos.

— Você parece ter dado a ela a coragem para lutar pelo que quer — ele comentou, pesaroso.

— Bom!

— Discussões, Hinata — ele murmurou, passando o dedo no contorno dos lábios dela, sentindo o tremor instantâneo que aquele toque lhe provocava. — Você vai discutir comigo mais tarde, _agape moul_

— Eu... eu espero não precisar — ela disse, trêmula. Se houvesse alguma discussão, seria consigo mesma, para fazê-la aceitar as coisas como eram, e não como gostaria que fossem. E se ela estava sendo prática, era porque sabia no fundo do seu coração que não poderia jamais ser de outro modo. Se antes não dera certo, tinha sido fundamentalmente por isso.

A vida deles ainda era muito diferente. E, sim, a re lação agora já durava mais do que da primeira vez, mas ela seria louca de pensar que ele se casaria com ela.

Ela virou o rosto para a janela, com medo da direção de seus pensamentos. Um fim de semana em Paris e já estava pensando em _casamento?_ Quanto _medo_ ele sen tiria?

— Chegamos — ele disse, calmamente, pensando no que a teria feito se afastar dele dessa forma.

Na suíte, eles ficaram se olhando.

— O que foi? — ele perguntou, franzindo a testa.

— Eu deveria estar tomando nota de tudo — ela disse.

— Você quer?

— Não — ela disse, sem disfarçar o tom de desespe ro em sua voz.

Ele sorriu.

— Então o que você quer fazer?

— Isto. — Ela andou na direção dele, colocou os braços em volta de sua nuca e o beijou, um beijo pro fundo e doce.

Ele levantou a cabeça, tonto pelo poder daquele beijo.

— Hinata — ele disse, simplesmente.

Ele a despiu com tanta delicadeza e depois se despiu também. Só quando os dois estavam nus, em uma cama e em um quarto que Hinata mal havia registrado, ele começou a beijá-la. A beijá-la como se jamais quisesse parar de beijá-la.

Ela abriu a boca para ele, os olhos arregalados de excitação, e apertou seu corpo contra o dele até senti-lo entrar. E a cada golpe delicioso, ela emitia um pequeno choro indefeso que rapidamente se tornou uma mistura de soluço de prazer e lamento.

Ele gemeu o nome dela, sentindo o mundo girar, e quando seus sentidos começaram a pulsar de volta para algo próximo da normalidade, ele sentiu a umidade das lágrimas dela sobre seus ombros, e ergueu a cabeça, olhando com surpresa para seus olhos.

— Lágrimas, Hinata? — ele perguntou, tenso.

Se ela não fosse muito cuidadosa, poderia pôr tudo a perder com uma reação emocional exagerada. Ela sorriu e beijou os lábios dele.

— Desculpa.

— Por que você está chorando?

Ela secou os olhos. Não vá por aí, Sasuke.

— Ah, é só coisa de mulher.

— Me fala.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Desculpe, não posso. — Ela olhou para ele de forma debochada. — Somos criaturas misteriosas, você não sabia? Os homens não nos compreendem, e é isto que nos faz tão encantadoras. — Ela se afastou dele, sentou e ficou observando o quarto. — Bom quar to — ela observou.

— Huumm. — Mas ele não estava olhando para o quarto. — O que você quer fazer agora?

Ela gostaria de ficar o resto da noite com ele na cama, fazendo amor várias vezes, até que os dois se cansassem e caíssem exaustos em um sono pesado. Na verdade, ela não se importaria nem um pouco se eles não saíssem da suíte durante a temporada em Paris, mas essa não era a razão de sua viagem. E esse tipo de comportamento não era só nada profissional, como ex tremamente perigoso. Ela tinha um trabalho e uma vida para ganhar. Uma vida para gerenciar, da qual Sasuke era apenas uma pequena parte.

— Tenho uma lista de bares para visitarmos — ela disse. — E um restaurante que gostaria de dar uma pas sada. O que você acha?

Achava um inferno, se pudesse dizer a verdade.

— Tudo bem — ele disse, com determinação. Eles se vestiram em silêncio, e Hinata pensou que, às vezes, o ato de se vestir pode ser mais íntimo do que o de se despir. Quando o fogo da paixão se acalma, não sobrava nada além da fria e severa realidade, e esta realidade de repente ficou muito fria, na verdade. A única intimidade que havia entre eles era essa, de se vestirem na frente um do outro. Não havia troca de olhares, risinhos, brincadeiras ou qualquer das coisas que aconteceriam se eles _fossem_ um casal de verdade. Ela vestiu seu vestido de jérsei preto e macio, pen teou o cabelo e calçou um par de sapatos de saltos bem altos que não seriam sua escolha número um para vi sitar a cidade, mas, diabos, aquilo não era trabalho _e_ prazer?

Sasuke acabou de colocar suas abotoaduras e olhou para ela com os olhos tão cerrados quanto seu sorriso breve.

— Pronta?

— Sim.

Mas Paris exercia sobre eles sua magia sutil, apesar dela tê-lo feito rodar por quatro bares diferentes onde ele, rabugento, bebeu apenas água mineral. Só quando eles estavam sentados frente a frente em um restaurante perto da Champs-Elysées, diante de cardápios grandes como Atlas, Sasuke permitiu-se um sorriso genuíno.

— Você me deixou exausto, _agape_ — ele murmu rou.

Ela olhou para ele por cima do cardápio, levantando as sobrancelhas.

— Depois de apenas um encontro? Estou com pena de você, Sasuke! — ela debochou. — Em outros tem pos você não me teria deixado sair de seus braços.

— Porque em outros tempos você não iria querer sair!

— Não, mas... — As palavras em francês dançavam sem sentido na página à sua frente. — As coisas mu dam.

— Você gostaria que elas não mudassem? — ele perguntou, de repente.

Ela colocou o cardápio na mesa. Isso era profundo, vindo dele, e a expressão em seus olhos a alertava para não ser petulante. Havia hora para petulância, e esta definitivamente não era uma delas.

— Claro que sim! Algumas vezes. — Ela respirou fundo e deixou as palavras saírem. — Existe um lado tolo e romântico em toda mulher que deseja que seu primeiro amor dê certo e que eles vivam juntos, felizes para sempre.

— Mas você acha que isso é impossível? — ele adi vinhou.

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

— Em noventa e nove por cento dos casos, sim, e certamente no nosso.

Ele colocou o cardápio na mesa. Tinha comido pou co, mas não tinha interesse na comida.

— E agora? — ele perguntou, calmamente.

Era uma dessas perguntas-chave, dê a resposta errada e tudo estará perdido. Ela suspeitou que ele estivesse testando o clima para descobrir até que ponto ela estava séria e se sustentaria essa seriedade, então ele correria o mais rápido possível para a direção contrária.

— Aprendi a não olhar para o futuro — ela disse. — Nem a olhar para o passado, não tem por que, tem?

Ele sorriu.

— Você quer dizer viver o hoje.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e, apesar de doer dizer isso, ela sabia que precisava. Antes dele.

— Sim. Porque hoje é tudo o que temos, Sasuke. — Tudo o que sempre teriam. E depois deste fim de sema na, cada um voltaria para sua vida. Ela teria que apren der a compartimentar as coisas, assim como ele fez, assim como todos os homens faziam. Caso contrário, ela seria uma dessas mulheres que ansiavam pelo im possível, e a relação — se é que se podia chamar assim — simplesmente não sobreviveria.

— Devemos pedir? — ela perguntou.

— Peça para mim.

— Eu?

— Claro. Você estava aí estudando o cardápio. Ou deixando parecer que estava.

— O que você imagina?

Ele se inclinou para a frente e acenou para ela vir na direção dele, beijou lentamente seus lábios por mais tempo do que deveria, considerando que estavam em uma mesa próxima à janela do restaurante, completa mente expostos aos transeuntes e outros freqüentado res. Mas eles _estavam_ em Paris — e Paris nunca desa prova os amantes.

Ela fechou os olhos brevemente e viajou com o con vite sensual daquela boca.

— Você... você tem... gosto de sexo — ela disse, enfraquecida.

— Sei disso. E você também. O que foi que você me perguntou, _ágape?_

— Perguntei o que você queria comer.

— Você — ele respondeu, simplesmente, e sorriu ao ver que ela o olhava chocada e deliciada. — Você não sabia que na Grécia comemos mulheres e galinhas com nossos dedos?

— Sasuke — ela engoliu em seco. — Eu suposta mente estou analisando este restaurante, e você está tornando as coisas muito difíceis.

— Eu sei. — Ele deixou o menu sobre a mesa. — Podemos ir?

— Mas não comemos nada!

— E daí?

Ela lançou a última cartada, desanimada.

— Você sentirá fome mais tarde — avisou.

— Sempre podemos contar com o serviço de quarto. — Os olhos dele lançaram um desafio completamente negro. — Vem, vamos pegar seu casaco.

Ela empurrou a cadeira.

— Você está muito mal acostumado a só fazer as coisas do seu jeito — ela acusou, e ele riu em resposta.

— Sim — ele concordou. — Mas nós dois sabemos que o que quero é o que você quer também. Você só precisava que eu te mostrasse o quanto.

Ela não conseguiu pensar em uma resposta, mas qualquer pensamento racional era muito difícil, na ver dade. Não conseguia pensar em nada além do maravi lhoso fato de eles estarem indo para o hotel passar a noite. _Passar a noite._

 _—_ Você se deu conta de que esta é a primeira vez que vamos dormir juntos? — ela perguntou.

O rosto dele parecia quase triste.

— Você não sabia que pensei nisso a tarde toda? E então o táxi chegou.

 **Postado o primeiro capitulo da GAAHINA, espero que gostem!**


	11. Chapter 11

**NARUTO,NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPITULO ONZE**

A lua caía devagar sobre o mar, como um disco de prata gigante suspenso no céu escuro por um fio invisí vel, e o reflexo na água calma era quase tão brilhante quanto a própria lua. Hinata suspirou.

— É tão bonito, não é?

Mas Sasuke não respondeu. Ela virou para ele, ven do seu perfil imóvel, como se tivesse sido esculpido em uma das rochas em que estavam sentados, depois de jantarem no terraço de um restaurante próximo.

As vozes dos freqüentadores do restaurante ecoa vam atrás deles, assim como o som fraco da música de um acordeão, vinda de algum lugar, longe. Ela pensou que a noite tinha sido perfeita, mas Sasuke parecia... distraído, quase. Não estava como ele era normalmen te, então ela se viu forçada a se perguntar o quanto ela de fato o conhecia. Ou ele a ela.

A relação deles tinha continuado, apesar dos medos dela, por quase um ano depois que ele e Sarada saíram de Londres. Uma relação excitante, certamente distante, como as amigas dela gostariam de ter. Como Karin dissera, o que poderia ser mais perfeito do que encon trar um homem como Sasuke para fins de semana sel vagens de sexo sem inibição em algumas das cidades mais belas do mundo?

— Você tem todas as melhores partes de uma rela ção com um homem, sem as coisas monótonas do dia-a-dia — ela ressaltou. — Eu digo a você, se não tivesse que lavar outra camisa novamente ou caçar uma meia perdida, seria certamente uma mulher muito feliz.

E Hinata ria, concordando.

Mas nada na vida era tão simples, era? Ela via as melhores partes de Sasuke, é verdade, mas havia um lado perverso e controverso da psique feminina que a fazia desejar ter também a outra parte, normal, do dia-a-dia. Não que a encantasse ter que caçar as meias dele, é claro. Para começar, ela sabia que ele não as usava quando estava em Pondiki, mas como ir para lá nunca esteve nos seus planos, ela não teria essa chance.

Mas às vezes ela se pegava com uma saudade triste de lhe massagear a testa quando ele tivesse um dia mui to longo e difícil, mas logo se censurava dizendo para si mesma que isto era apenas a sublimação do seu ins tinto materno.

Porque, é claro, havia também a questão dos filhos. Não com Sasuke; eleja tinha sua família, em Sarada, e ela não poderia realmente vê-lo desejando outro filho, não com a filha dele chegando aos dezessete anos e tão per to de deixar o ninho. Mas o relógio biológico de Hinata estava batendo implacavelmente. Se ela quisesse fi lhos, não poderia esperar mais.

E Sasuke não havia mostrado qualquer sinal de que rer se comprometer. Ela nunca esperou isso dele, mas o fato era que se ela quisesse filhos, teria que achar um homem para ser o pai deles. O que significava se apai xonar por outra pessoa, o que jamais aconteceria se ela estivesse com Sasuke.

Mas ela não podia suportar o pensamento de deixá-lo partir.

Algumas vezes, pensava nisso, dizendo a si mesma que estava perdendo tempo com ele, mas será que o intenso prazer que sentia na companhia dele poderia ser descrito como perda de tempo? Se ela tentasse falar sobre este assunto com ele, sugerir que talvez os dois pudessem querer a liberdade de procurar outras pes soas — ele, uma mulher adequada, que pudesse viver com ele em Pondiki, e ela, um pai potencial para o filho que poderia ter um dia —, isso não soaria como um ultimato? E ele simplesmente não detestava isso? Hinata havia visto a reação dele quando ela falou de Sarada: ao se imaginar encurralado, ele quase perdera a cabeça.

Não, depois de pesar todas as coisas, estava contente o bastante com o que tinha.

— Sasuke?

Ele respondeu em grego, como fazia às vezes, quan do estava distraído.

— Ate?

Ela nunca sabia o que ele estava pensando, mas não se arriscava a perguntar, com medo de obter respostas que não desejava. Era mais fácil fazer assim. Luz e amor, da maneira que o amor podia seguir, uma vez que nunca era declarado. Porque ela só tinha certeza sobre seus próprios sentimentos, e não sobre os dele, pois Sasuke jamais dissera que a amava, em um ano de encontros e viagens juntos. Também não sabia se, para todas as intenções e objetivos, eles eram de fato um casal. Ela dizia a si mesma que estava satisfeita. Satisfeita porque ele não estava dizendo coisas que não queria dizer somente para agradá-la, mas talvez isso ocorresse porque ele fosse um homem pragmático e sensível.

Quando você dizia essas três palavras que não deve riam significar tanto quanto realmente significavam, bem, então as coisas mudavam. Inevitavelmente.

As pessoas começavam a ter idéias e expectativas. O amor declarado parecia envolver algum tipo de com promisso com o futuro, e isso não se adequava com a vidas deles. Bem, certamente não se adequava à vida de Sasuke; ele havia dito isso a ela há muito tempo, e o que havia mudado desde então?

Um casal poderia, sim, seguir junto por muitos anos numa relação como a deles, até que um deles se cansas se. Ou até que alguém mais aparecesse... As cenas da lavagem da camisa e da caça à meia perdida sempre destruíam o romance, e romance era tudo o que eles tinham. As pessoas valorizavam o romance; elas o per seguiam e ansiavam por ele. Agora que ela o alcançara, não deveria reclamar.

— O que você disse? — ele perguntou.

Era o tipo de pergunta que soava sem sentido quan do repetida.

— Eu só disse que é bonito. Você não acha?

— Muito — respondeu.

Ela sentiu as primeiras insinuações de desconforto. Ele definitivamente estava com um ar preocupado, ela se deu conta, desde o aeroporto. Agora que Sarada estava mais velha, ele podia tornar seus encontros mais fre qüentes, mas ela sentia que já havia alguns meses algo estava abrindo um abismo entre eles.

Será que ele se preocupava tanto em deixar seu hotel?

— O jantar foi maravilhoso — ela acrescentou, ga nhando tempo, como as pessoas fazem quando querem dizer algo, mas não conseguem.

— Maravilhoso — ele concordou, ainda com aquele tom estranho em sua voz. — Jantar maravilhoso, hotel maravilhoso, vista maravilhosa.

O perfil sombrio ainda olhava fixamente para o mar.

— Qual é o problema? — ela perguntou, num rompante, e assim que fez a pergunta percebeu que se colo cara em posição vulnerável. Uma pergunta direta como aquela podia significar que ele diria a ela. Diria o quê? Que o caso deles também tinha sido maravilhoso, mas estava acabado?

Ele virou e seus olhos brilhavam quase tão intensa mente quanto a lua, mas a mensagem que transmitiam também era tão enigmática quanto ela.

— Podemos sair para caminhar, _ágape._ — ele per guntou, carinhoso.

Aquilo soou mais do que como um simples convite. Soou... não exatamente ameaçador, mas a deixou em alerta. Hinata olhou para baixo, para as sandálias de tiras prateadas que usava, sandálias caras, de grife, que combinavam com o vestido prata. O coração dela batia acelerado. As palmas de suas mãos estavam suadas, e não era apenas por causa do ar quente e balsâmico do Mediterrâneo. Não, havia algo desconhecido e incomu nicável em Sasuke naquela noite e de repente ela per cebeu que o que quer que ele fosse dizer, seria mais fácil se eles estivessem andando lado a lado à beira do mar.

— É claro — ela concordou, chutando as sandálias para o alto e as pegando no ar. Eles não estavam no mesmo patamar emocional quanto ela pensou que esti vessem, ela sentiu. Se estivessem, ela o olharia fixa mente e perguntaria o que ele queria dizer. E aceitaria indiferente o que quer que fosse. O que tinha aconteci do com a mulher calma e serena que havia decidido que este caso seria maduro e que ela o consideraria como tal, nada mais e nada menos?

Ela se apaixonara, deixando aquela mulher de lado, admitiu. E assim como todas as mulheres apaixonadas por um homem que não lhes retribuía o amor, ela pisa va em ovos, mesmo que não tivesse consciência de que estivesse fazendo isso.

Até agora.

Ela olhou em silêncio Sasuke descalçar os sapatos e enrolar as calças na altura das canelas bronzeadas e esguias. Então ele pulou para a areia e levantou os bra ços para pegá-la, mas ela balançou a cabeça e pulou. Sozinha.

Era uma boa idéia lembrar o que isso parecia.

Porque ela também percebeu que, embora sua vida _fosse,_ para todas as intenções e propósitos, indepen dente, emocionalmente ela confiara a ele boa parte de sua carência. Mais do que isto. Ele se dera o papel de satisfazer todas as necessidades emocionais dela, mas essa satisfação era apenas pura fantasia. Porque um ho mem não pode preencher todas as suas necessidades emocionais se você o vê apenas uma vez por mês, pode? Mesmo se este tempo juntos parece muito próxi mo da perfeição, é claro que parece perfeito, porque fantasias sempre são perfeitas.

— Você está feliz? — ele perguntou, de súbito, quando chegaram ao ponto mais ermo da praia.

— Como assim, agora? — ela mentiu.

— Hinata — ele resmungou, parando e puxando-a para si com a expressão mais implacável que ela já vira. — Por que você sempre vem com estes jogos de palavras comigo?

Porque a alternativa seria o jogo da verdade, e Hinata nunca tinha tido tanto medo da verdade como agora.

— Eu?

Ele sorriu, um pouco soturno. :— Você sabe que sim — ele disse, cheio de ternura. — Perguntei se você está feliz.

— É claro.

— Está?

— Bem, você não está? Sasuke suspirou.

— Achei que isso seria perfeito — ele disse.

— O quê?

Que tipo de relação ele queria com Hinata? — ele se perguntou. Honesta, certamente.

— Isto — ele suspirou. — Nós.

— Então não é? — O medo a percorreu em pequenos arrepios. — Isso quer dizer que você não está feliz — ela se precipitou. — Bem, se não estiver, então é me lhor me falar, melhor a gente terminar agora antes que um de nós se machuque.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Você quer terminar?

Por um momento ela se sentiu como uma colegial novamente, recordando a maneira como terminou uma relação inocente com um menino porque ela sabia, lá no fundo, que eles já não estavam bem, e ela queria terminar primeiro. Para salvar seu orgulho.

Mas o que ela tinha com Sasuke era muito mais pro fundo, mesmo se estivesse prestes a terminar. E ela não podia — nem iria — mentir sobre algo tão importante apenas por orgulho.

— Eu venho pensando nisso — ela disse com since ridade.

— Ah! E você quer terminar?

— Claro que não!

— Por quê?

— Bom... Porque eu gosto de você.

Ela baixou a cabeça. Ele notou que ela escolhia as palavras cuidadosamente. Ela realmente _tinha_ pensa do. E ele também.

— E isto — esta vida que estamos levando — não é suficiente para você?

Ela lembrou a fluência doce do inglês de Sasuke, mas naquele momento ele soava muito grego. Parecia muito grego também, ela pensou, e teve de reprimir um arrepio de desejo. E não vinha reprimindo outras coisas também? Como seus sentimentos?

— Não é uma vida adequada, é? — ela especulou.

— Me diga — ele pediu com doçura.

Por que ela? E se ela simplesmente despejasse o que sentia e descobrisse que era diferente para ele?

— Por que você não diz? Ele encolheu os ombros.

— É verdade. Estou meio cansado disso.

— Cansado disso? — Então _ele_ queria terminar!

— E você não está? — ele perguntou, seriamente. De novo, ela sentiu um calafrio de medo.

— Não sei se "cansado" é a palavra que eu usaria para descrever isso — ela disse, meio medrosa.

— Talvez tenha sido uma escolha pobre — ele continuou, pensativo. — Talvez "descontente".

— Comigo?

— Não, não com você, com a maneira como as coisas estão. Sempre em quartos de hotel! Sempre em res taurantes da moda!

— O que tem de errado com eles?

Ele balançou a cabeça. Seus pensamentos estavam rodando, e pela primeira vez em sua vida ele perdia o controle das palavras.

— Eles não são reais. São? — ele perguntou, e ela baixou os olhos para mirar a areia branca que levantava com os dedos dos pés.

— Não. Não são — ela sussurrou, olhando para ele. — É exatamente assim que penso.

— É como se estivéssemos sentados para uma refei ção juntos e jamais passássemos do primeiro prato — ele refletiu. — Você quer voltar para Pondiki comigo?

O coração dela disparou. Ela devia ser muito cuida dosa para não pular nisso com os dois pés.

— Você quer dizer para um fim de semana?

— Claro! Não estou lhe oferecendo seu antigo em prego de volta, não!

Não foi exatamente sobre isso que ela perguntara, mas tudo bem.

— Você gostaria de ir? — ele perguntou.

Um fim de semana, isso era tudo que ele oferecia a ela, mas mesmo assim era uma mudança, um passo... ela só não tinha certeza sobre em que direção.

— Você não acha que isso vai provocar... comentá rios?

— Eu ficaria chocado se não provocasse, você não? — ele respondeu.

— E quanto às memórias? Mas ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não há tantas memórias agora, Hinata. O tempo as apaga. — Ele olhou para a linha da costa. — Assim como as ondas levam a areia.

Hinata não tinha certeza.

— As pessoas não têm memória?

— Acredito que algumas delas, sim, apesar de mui tos das gerações mais antigas já terem morrido.

Ela sentiu tristeza na voz dele. A mãe dele morrera ano passado. Um outro NARUTO,NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPITULO concluído. As coisas nunca permaneciam as mesmas. Não podiam. A vida continuava.

— Mas onde ficaríamos? — ela perguntou. — No hotel? Ou talvez... — ela disse sem pensar — talvez eu não devesse ficar com você?

Ele desatou a rir.

— E para ser um agradável interlúdio — ele murmu rou. — E não um teste de resistência!

Um interlúdio — bem, _essa_ era uma palavra interes sante também.

— Então onde? Ele hesitou.

— Em Petros. Você lembra do Petros?

Ela fechou brevemente os olhos. Como ele poderia fazer uma pergunta dessas? É claro que lembrava! Pe tros: a minúscula ilha irmã de Pondiki, que cai como um gato dormindo para o oeste. Em alguns dias, pare cia possível nadar até lá em poucos minutos, apesar dos oito quilômetros de distância. Quando a chuva caía, ela desaparecia completamente, como se fosse uma fanta sia da imaginação. Como tantas outras coisas, aliás...

Uma vez, quando eles estavam deitados nas pedras junto à praia, com os corpos mornos cobertos de areia, Sasuke prometeu, olhando o monte desabitado da ilha.

— Um dia construirei uma casa lá — Hinata descan sou o rosto na barba cerrada dele, e pensou que aquilo era só mais uma fantasia.

— É claro que me lembro de lá. Por que, há um hotel lá agora?

Ele balançou a cabeça negra.

— Não um hotel, não: eu tenho uma casa lá. Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Você disse que construiria uma!

— Ah! Você _lembrai_ Bem, eu construí. O acesso é difícil e ninguém vai lá, além de mim e Sarada, apesar de ela achar quieto demais hoje em dia. Mas ela é como deveria ser — ele meditou, olhando para ela. — Como você pode ver, eu aceitei que minha filha ame as luzes da cidade.

— O que não significa que Petros não será sempre a casa dela, mesmo que ela não queira morar lá.

Ele sorriu.

— Lógica feminina. Mas tudo bem, eu entendo o que você quer dizer.

— E ela ainda está tentando ser modelo?

— Firmemente decidida.

— E você não se importa. Ele fez uma careta rápida.

— Não seria a minha primeira opção de carreira para ela, mas se o coração dela estiver decidido, quem sou eu para me opor? Melhor que ela o faça com a minha aprovação; às escondidas, ela não chegaria a lugar nenhum. Pelo menos assim ela pode me pedir ajuda, caso as coisas não saiam como planejou. Vem, vamos sentar.

Eles sentaram lado a lado na areia fria e macia, e Sasuke olhou para o vestido prata pregueado com uma mistura de diversão e desejo.

— Você vai acabar com este vestido — ele obser vou.

— É só um vestido, e se um vestido não pode agüen tar que eu sente na areia para ver o luar, não merece que eu o vista.

— Ele não merece ser vestido agora — ele mur murou.

— Devo tirá-lo?

— Rápido. Mas assim você vai me distrair.

— Você já está distraído. Esteve distraído a noite toda.

— Eu sei. Então, quando você vem?

E de repente ela teve medo. Medo de saber a razão para ele querer que ela fosse. Seria algum tipo de teste? Para ver se eles eram realmente compatíveis? Duas se manas em uma ilha deserta certamente diriam se era mesmo o caso.

— Sarada está em Londres com uma de suas tias — ele disse, devagar. — Ela não volta até a semana que vem. Você pode vir agora, se quiser.

Ela olhou para ele.

— Quando?

Ele sorriu, enquanto tirava o corpete do vestido dela e descobria que ela estava sem sutiã.

— Amanhã. Voe comigo para casa.

— Não tenho roupas suficientes para o fim de semana.

— Mas você não vai precisar de muita roupa. Não em Petros.

Agora era ele que a distraía com seus dedos desli zando possessivamente pelo corpo cada vez mais quen te e excitado de Hinata.

— Tu-tudo bem — ela concordou, tremendo e o em purrando para a areia. — Eu vou.

O chão era tão quente e áspero quanto ela imagina va, assim como a mistura de limão e pinha que pairava no ar quando Hinata desceu do avião. O vento quente dos motores levantou seu cabelo, e ela teve que segurar o chapéu de palha para que não voasse.

— Como se sente?

— Com calor. — Ela olhou de volta para ele. — É estranho — ela admitiu. — E bonito — acrescentou, olhando ao redor.

Era mais empolgante do que nunca, aquele pequeno paraíso grego. O Monte Urlin ainda se erguia a distân cia, poderoso e magnífico — e ainda se podia ver um mar quase negro de tão azul.

Muito do que ela se lembrava ainda estava do mes mo jeito, mas havia diferenças também. O terminal do aeroporto tinha sido totalmente modernizado, e agora parecia reluzente e formidavelmente novo, com um ar condicionado delicioso.

E ela notou que as pessoas se levantavam quando Sasuke e ela passaram pela alfândega e que viravam para olhar para ele.

— Por que todos estão te olhando? — ela perguntou.

— Por que sou bonito?

— Não, sério...

— Oh, eu sou um homem tão importante, Hinata — ele murmurou.

Ela não tinha certeza se ele estava brincando ou não. O hotel da família dele era o melhor da ilha, mas ela não conseguia se lembrar de tamanha deferência no passado. Ou talvez ela não reparasse nesse tipo de coi sa, naquele época. Os adolescentes não ligam muito para status?

— Há mais carros — ela observou, estranhamente, enquanto deslizava no acento do carro prata que os es tava esperando do lado de fora do aeroporto.

— Eu sei. — Ele suspirou. — Este é o preço do progresso. Mas não há carros em Petros — ele prome teu. — Não permitirei.

— Você pode impedir?

Ele não respondeu, apenas falou em grego rapida mente com o motorista, quando o carro saiu. Eles pas searam devagar ao redor da ilha, até a Praça Urlin, onde os limoeiros ainda estavam cobertos de lanternas colo ridas que eram acesas quando a noite caía. Passaram também pela taverna onde um dia Hinata trabalhara, umas poucas lágrimas de nostalgia escaparam de seus olhos.

— Gostaria de saber o que Tenten tem feito — ela disse.

— Posso te dizer exatamente o que ela está fazendo: ela está morando logo ali. — Ele apontou para uma casa branca, do outro lado da rua. — Ela ajuda o mari do a dirigir a taberna, quando não está muito ocupada com os quatro filhos.

— Quatro! — comentou Hinata, em voz baixa.

— Isso. Podemos almoçar com ela um dia desses, se você quiser — ele disse, casualmente.

Ela virou para ele.

— Oh, Sasuke, podemos? Eu adoraria! — Ela fran ziu a testa. — Mas somente se você achar que ela gos taria de me ver.

— Acho que ela gostaria tanto quanto você — ele respondeu. — Tenten tinha muito carinho por você e ela acha que eu me comportei muito mal, como ela me disse com todas as letras, depois que você, foi embora.

— Ela disse?

— Sim.

— Ela deve ter precisado de muita coragem — disse Hinata. — Ela sempre pareceu ter medo de você.

— Talvez tenha sido a fidelidade feminina que vo cês parecem ter entre si — ele disse.

Ela virou para ele enquanto o carro seguia na direção da Avenida Urlin, e lembrou da noite em que dirigiu a lambreta para espioná-lo. O caminho parecia não aca bar nunca, e ela só conseguia se concentrar em evitar os buracos e as cascas de pinha espalhadas pela estrada. Só agora ela conseguia ver a incrível beleza do local. A paz e a quietude. A sensação de completude e continui dade.

Ela compreendeu por que Sarada achava o lugar tão limitado. Para alguém na idade dela a ilha era uma es pécie de prisão. Mas Tenten ficou lá, assim como Sasuke. Eles viram a beleza da Pondiki e acompanharam seu crescimento geração após geração, repetindo o ci clo de uma vida que fundamentalmente nunca mudara. Como a natureza humana também nunca mudava.

Ela deixou escapar um pequeno grito quando viu o hotel dele, pois havia crescido muito. Não para cima, mas externamente, com cachos de pequenas buganvílias brancas cobrindo prédios na encosta verde.

— Uau! — ela murmurou. — Expansão!

Ele sentiu que ela o olhava com uma expressão interrogativa.

— Mas está legal, né! Não é uma arrumação feia? Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não mesmo. Tudo parece estar no seu devido lu gar. Quem criou isso tudo?

— Eu.

De alguma forma ela sabia disso.

— Então agora você é arquiteto?

— Um arquiteto do meu próprio destino — ele res pondeu, sorrindo.

— E suas irmãs sabem que estou vindo?

— Claro. — Houve uma pausa. — Acho que pode mos jantar com elas uma noite. Quando Sarada voltar.

Ela virou para ele.

— Elas não se importarão?

— Elas não ousariam — ele comentou.

O carro se moveu entre os limoeiros de brilho ácido, misturados com o verde exuberante. Ele abriu a janela para que pudessem sentir a fragrância e ela respirou fundo.

— Este não é o caminho mais rápido para Petros, é Sasuke?

Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto o carro descia uma estrada íngreme, onde a extensa vista azul-safira de uma baía os esperava, com um pequeno barco boiando e, lá longe, Petros, clara e perto o bastante para ser tocada.

— Não, eu trouxe você pelo caminho mais longo e bonito. Você se importa? Está cansada?

— Não, não estou cansada.

Ao contrário, ela sentia como se tivesse sido trazida de repente à vida. Ela desceu do carro e desejou boas-vindas ao calor do sol em seu rosto. O cheiro no ar era tão limpo e fresco, tão doce, com seus perfumes natu rais. Somente o zumbido mecânico e sonolento das ci garras podia ser ouvido, assim como as batidas das on das na areia.

Ela olhou para o barco, reluzindo branco e cobalto na água cristalina.

— É assim que chegaremos lá?

— É a única maneira de se chegar lá. Ele parecia um pouco pequeno.

— Tem certeza de que não vai afundar? Ele riu.

— Não, com só nós dois a bordo. — Ele acenou para o carro. — As malas irão mais tarde.

O motor foi acionado e eles seguiram para a ilha. A casa que ele havia construído foi modelada ao lado de uma rocha, de forma que da metade para trás era deli ciosamente agradável e protegida da luz, enquanto as amplas janelas de vista para o mar da frente davam a impressão de que se estava do lado de fora.

Ela era mobiliada de forma simples e ampla, mais como um monastério do que como uma casa, ela pen sou, mas a simplicidade era justa; a vista para o mar era suficiente como decoração.

— Por que não vamos beber alguma coisa no terra ço? — ele perguntou.

— Parece maravilhoso.

— Espero que sim.

Era maravilhoso — quase o paraíso —, como ela conseguiria voltar para sua vida antiga depois de ter experimentado estes prazeres simples e estonteantes com o homem que amava?

Todas as manhãs eles acordavam cedo e nadavam nus enquanto o sol nascia no mar, banhando-o de rosa e dourado, tocando suas peles com os primeiros raios, embora a água estivesse morna como leite fresco.

Eles exploravam cada quilômetro da pequena ilha e Sasuke mostrava cada planta e inseto minúsculo. Ele parecia conhecer tudo que tinha para ser conheci do no local, quase como se fizesse parte dele, o que era verdade.

Ele pescava o peixe e eles o temperavam com óleo e limão, assando-o em uma fogueira na praia, bebendo um saboroso vinho tinto enquanto observavam as es trelas encherem o céu e ouviam o ruído longínquo dos turistas em férias em Pondiki.

Um dia, eles foram almoçar na casa de Tenten, e os dois se sentiram um nos braços do outro, numa nostal gia sem culpa, enquanto quatro crianças de olhos casta nhos os observavam timidamente por entre uma cortina de algodão florida.

— Por quanto tempo você vai ficar? -— Tenten per guntou, quando Sasuke foi à cozinha pegar um saca-rolhas.

Hinata suspirou.

— Somente algumas semanas. Houve uma pausa.

— E você ainda o ama?

— Tenten!

— Você ama.

— Claro que amo.

— Então?

— Então nada.

— Mas ele te trouxe para cá, Hinata. Por quê?

Ela não sabia, nem ousou perguntar, com medo de perguntas despedaçarem a mágica que estava colada em sua pele como finíssima poeira cósmica.

Eles leriam, dormiriam, fariam amor e as horas flui riam como mel passando de um para o outro. Algumas vezes, Hinata sentia-se como se tivesse caído em um sonho, sem jamais acordar, mas ela não queria acordar, queria viver aquele sonho para sempre.

E então Sarada telefonou. Estava voando para Pondiki com a tia.

— Bom — Sasuke concordou. — Ela ficará feliz em te ver.

Ela lançou um olhar de preocupação para ele.

— Sasuke, a Sarada sabe que estou aqui com você?

— Eu não tenho mais segredos, Hinata — ele disse, suavemente.

— E — ela respirou fundo — ela sabe que nós um dia fomos amantes?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não contei a ela — ele disse. — Isso não. E duvi do que alguém mais conte. Algumas coisas ela não pre cisa saber, mas se perguntar, falarei a verdade.

— Ela vai me odiar.

— A mãe dela não te odiava, por que ela odiaria?

Ela olhou fixamente para ele.

— Você quer dizer que conversaram sobre mim? Você e Sakura?

— Claro que sim — ele respondeu, gentil. — Ela compreendeu — ele disse, balançando a cabeça deva gar, como se estivesse se reafirmando. — Ela sempre soube sobre as outras meninas. Ela sabia que as coisas funcionavam assim, mas também sabia que um dia eu voltaria para ela.

A honestidade dele era tranqüilizadora, mas fez com que ela pensasse que o casamento dele tinha sido real mente um casamento, por mais curto que tenha sido, e que ele tinha amado e confiado em sua esposa. E Hinata estava contente com isso.

— Então eu... eu era apenas um outro corpo para você, Sasuke? — ela perguntou, dolorosamente.

— Você me insulta com uma pergunta dessas — ele respondeu, quieto. — Você sabe que não.

Mas ele não disse que a amava naquele tempo, como jamais dissera que a amava agora. E talvez não a amas se, mesmo que às vezes agisse como se isso fosse ver dade. Mas ele era um homem que guardava seus senti mentos, veja sua reação quando Sakura morreu: ele manteve toda a dor sufocada. Tudo voltaria a ser como era antes, ainda que fosse bom ouvir "eu te amo" e estivesse pronta a aceitar o que viesse.

— Ela sabia que você era diferente — ele acrescen tou, suavemente.

— E aceitou isso também?

— Não era fácil para ela, e talvez na minha arrogân cia juvenil eu tenha exigido muito dela, mas, sim, ela aceitou.

Eles sentaram em silêncio por um momento, permi tindo que o passado voltasse novamente ao seu devido lugar.

— Você quer ir ao aeroporto comigo pegar Sarada? — ele perguntou.

Hinata balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Já tive você todo para mim. Agora vá ver sua filha. — Ela sorriu. — Ela deve estar louca de sau dades.

Ele deu um beijo rápido e profundo nela.

— Obrigado.

Em um ano Sarada tinha mudado tanto que estava qua se irreconhecível. A adolescente tinha desaparecido e ela havia se tornado uma mulher, uma mulher de parar o trânsito, ainda mais bonita do que quando Hinata a conhecera.

Ela estava fervendo de excitação, e a visão de Hinata sentada dentro da casa de seu pai não pareceu nem um pouco perturbá-la; estava cheia de planos e sonhos para se preocupar com eles.

— Veja, papai — ela dizia, enquanto ele levava li monada gelada para elas, no terraço. — Mudei de idéia sobre ser modelo em Nova York!

— Mudou? — ele perguntou, distraído.

Hinata pensou no quanto ele mudara. No quanto ele estava mais leve e aceitando mais a vida.

— Porque é em Londres que tudo acontece! E é lá que quero estar! E Hinata mora em Londres, certo? Hinata pode tomar conta de mim! — Ela irradiou um sorriso largo. — Papai me colocou em contato com uma pessoa de uma agência em Londres, e eles foram simplesmente uns amores! — Os grandes olhos negros dela se dirigiram ansiosamente para Hinata. — Você pode ser minha acompanhante, caso eu vá morar em Londres, não pode, Hinata?

Sasuke sorriu.

— Ah! Eu estava com uma certa esperança que você chegasse a essa conclusão sozinha. Me parece a solu ção ideal. — Os olhos negros resplandecentes de Sasuke captaram o olhar de Hinata. — O que você acha, Hinata?

E de repente Hinata se sentiu mal.

Ele tinha planejado tudo! Como um grande mestre movendo as peças de xadrez, só que neste caso as peças eram pessoas! Armando para Sarada "ver" alguém em Londres, porque, é claro, Londres era mais seguro do que Nova York. Londres era mais perto e _ela_ estava em Londres, e ele estava certo de que ela faria qualquer coisa por ele. Hinata, que andaria até o fim do mundo para fazer o que ele pedisse. A estúpida da Hinata!

Até então ela imaginava que Sasuke a levara para lá pensando em algo sobre o futuro — o futuro _deles._ Para ver se os dois combinavam por mais tempo do que fins de semana em hotéis elegantes. E combinavam. Ou pelo menos ela pensava que sim.

Ela passou todo o tempo agoniada com o futuro de les, preocupada com seu relógio biológico e pensando em ter filhos... Bobagem! Sasuke obviamente a estava apenas testando. Para ver se ela era o tipo de pessoa que poderia cuidar de sua filha!

O que fazer agora? Se ela dissesse não a Sarada, pare ceria que resistia a alguma coisa a mais, e não havia nada que quisesse mais. O que Sasuke disse, uma vez? Que as coisas deveriam ser dadas livremente. Bem, ela não pediria nada a _ele,_ de jeito nenhum. E ela gostava de Sarada. Não podia virar as costas para ela, mas a que preço para seus _próprios_ sentimentos?

— Eu teria que conversar sobre isso com seu pai, Sarada — ela disse, calmamente. — Mas acho que não haveria problemas.

— Honestamente?

— Honestamente — ela repetiu em voz baixa, em purrando a cadeira para trás. — Bem, acho que vocês têm muita coisa para conversar, então acho que vou tomar um banho antes do jantar. Vocês me dão licença?

Sasuke se levantou, franzindo a testa. O rosto dela estava pálido como a lua.

— Hinata? — ele perguntou. — Você está bem? Ela deu um sorriso frágil.

— Claro que sim. Nos vemos daqui a pouco.

Ela foi direto para o banheiro. Pelo menos lá ela po deria trancar a porta. Pelo menos lá suas lágrimas se riam misturadas aos jatos de água do chuveiro.


	12. Chapter 12

**NARUTO,NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPITULO DOZE**

— Hinata?

Ela ignorou. Os jatos de água eram tão altos que ela poderia muito bem dizer a ele que não ouviu, não poderia?

— Hinata. Ou você abre esta droga de porta ou eu arrancarei as dobradiças!

Ela desligou o chuveiro. Ela acreditava nele. Havia algo no tom de voz dele que não deixava dúvida que ele realmente faria aquilo. Ela afastou os cabelos molha dos do rosto e se enrolou na toalha. Ao abrir a porta, percebeu o olhar de fúria nos olhos dele.

Ele piscou rapidamente para ela.

— Vista-se — ele falou asperamente, virando de costas para olhar fixamente o mar, como se não pudes se ousar olhar para ela.

Ela pensou em ignorá-lo, mas com que propósito? Estava encurralada. Encurralada em uma ilha paradi síaca que se tornara uma prisão com um homem que não a amava.

Ela colocou um vestido de algodão por cima de seu corpo ainda meio úmido.

— Pode virar agora. — Mas quando ele virou, ela recuou com o olhar duro e frio dele.

— O que foi? — ele perguntou.

Ele seria tão estúpido que não notara?

— Queria tomar banho.

— Você queria deixar claro para mim que a idéia de ter minha filha em sua vida obviamente te assusta!

— Não seria mais fácil se você desse emprego a uma acompanhante _profissional!_ — ela respondeu. — Ou você está pensando em me incluir na folha de paga mentos?

Então ele entendeu. Ela estava confusa, como ele. Assustada, como ele. Mas toda a angústia de chegar a um acordo com seus próprios sentimentos se resumiu finalmente em uma simples frase.

— Na verdade, estava planejando me casar com você. Mas acompanhante me parece uma palavra me lhor do que madrasta, você não acha? Assim soa como se você fosse uma bruxa malvada. O que, às vezes, _agape mou,_ você realmente é.

Hinata sentou na cama. Eles teriam fracassado? Ela teria fracassado?

— Você planejou? — ela perguntou, enfraquecida, se recompondo em seguida. — Você não tem que se casar comigo, Sasuke — ela disse, quase sem voz. — Fico feliz em poder fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance por sua filha.

Ele sentou ao lado dela e colocou seu rosto entre as mãos.

— Hinata — ele disse simplesmente. — Se eu disser que te amo, fará diferença?

O coração dela deu. um salto. As mãos tremiam, as sim como a cabeça.

— Só se você não estiver me dizendo isso apenas para que me sinta melhor.

— Você acha que diria algo importante como isso se realmente não estivesse sentindo?

Ela olhou para ele, desconfiada. Não, achava que não, mas tinha que ter certeza.

— Assim de uma hora para outra? Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não, não foi assim, de uma hora para outra.

— Então, por que agora? Por que hoje?

Ele suspirou. Talvez ele não tenha escolhido a hora certa, mas as horas certas sempre pareciam andar con tra ele, especialmente quando se tratava de Hinata.

— Amo você há muito tempo, Hinata — ele disse. — Mas eu precisava ter certeza. Precisava saber que não era somente uma atração física fora do comum, algo cortado no começo e que agora só precisava de um tem po para ser esquecido. Amar alguém é sempre um ris co, mas não precisa ser um risco irracional.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Desejava apenas ouvir, pois ele nunca falara assim antes. Com o coração.

— Tentava dizer para mim mesmo que isso acaba ria. Que o que tínhamos não resistiria ao tempo. Mas . isso não aconteceu. Só ficou mais forte. E então pensei como seria se terminássemos. — Ele suspirou e pela primeira vez ela o viu vulnerável. — Não poderia su portar isso. Eu sabia, lá no fundo, que, se encontrasse você novamente, essa coisa que existe entre nós renas ceria. Irresistível. Interminável. O destino nos uniu no vamente, amor, _agape mou,_ e quem somos nós para discutir com o destino?

— Mas as diferenças ainda existem. — Ela se forçou a ser racional. Se era para arriscar, então o risco seria considerável. Para ambos. — Você ainda tem sua vida na Grécia, e eu tenho a minha em Londres.

— Eu sei. Mas o tempo misturou estas diferenças. Você pode ser feliz em Petros — eu vi isso — e eu posso ser feliz em Londres. Podemos nos movimentar entre os dois lugares.

— Mas sua vida é _aqui,_ Sasuke! E Sarada está para se mudar para Londres, como você vai administrar isso?

— Mas eu posso trabalhar de Londres também. — Ele percebeu seu olhar incrédulo e riu. — Como você pode ver, sou um homem muito rico.

Ela quase disse _Talvez pelos padrões gregos,_ mas se policiou, e ele riu também.

— Sim, pelos padrões gregos — ele disse. — E pe los internacionais também.

Ela engasgou.

— Você pode ler meu pensamento?

— Não preciso. — Ele tocou a face dela. — Está tudo escrito no seu rosto. Você veste seus olhos com suas emoções, Hinata, não sabia disso?

— Visto? — Tanto para esconder sobre como ela se sentia com relação a ele!

— Sim. Essa foi a razão principal para eu recusar vê-la quando te encontrei com o americano. Eu sabia que se olhasse para você, teria certeza se você estava ou não me traindo, e eu não queria esta certeza. Era mais fácil pensar que você me traíra. Caso contrário, jamais seria capaz de deixar você ir. — Naquele mo mento, aquilo soou como um alívio abençoado para ele, achar uma razão para interromper algo que estava se movendo de uma maneira fora de controle.

E de repente ela entendeu. Com dezoito anos, o risco teria sido muito grande. Era loucura deixar que a força de um romance de verão com uma adolescente estran geira devastasse sua vida e seus planos.

Se em um ano ou dois Sarada viesse a eles para dizer que jogaria tudo para o alto para viver uma vida desco nhecida com um homem desconhecido, em um lugar desconhecido, eles não fariam tudo o que pudessem para impedi-la?

Ela pensou como era fácil pensar em termos de "nós".

— Você vai me beijar agora? — ela implorou. Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Ainda não. Não até você colocar minha aliança no seu dedo.

— Você quer dizer que tenho que esperar até o casa mento?

— Estava pensando mais em noivado. Um noivado _curto_ — ele acrescentou com um sorriso, enquanto ob servava o olhar aterrorizado de Hinata. Ele levantou e tirou do bolso de sua jaqueta uma pequena caixa, onde havia um anel que, mesmo do outro lado do quarto, brilhava tão intensamente quanto qualquer uma das es trelas luminosas que pairavam sobre a ilha. Hinata sen tia um prazer inacreditável.

Ele sentou novamente e colocou o anel em seu dedo.

— Ah, cabe direitinho — ela engoliu em seco. — Perfeito.

— Claro que cabe. Eu sabia que caberia. Conheço cada centímetro do seu corpo, Hinata. Sabia exatamente a largura do seu dedo. — Ele levou o dedo dela aos lábios e o mordiscou. — Que macio! E que doçura! Agora vem aqui e beije seu noivo direito.

Ela relutou. Sarada estava em algum lugar na casa, e ainda havia algumas perguntas a serem respondidas.

— O que você diria se eu dissesse a você que quero filhos?

— Diria que também quero.

— Você _quer?_

— Mas é claro. Se formos abençoados.

— Tem certeza?

— Sou grego — ele disse, simplesmente. — Quan tos você quer, Hinata? Três, quatro, cinco?

— Ah, Sasuke — ela suspirou.

Ele a beijou novamente, até que ela pensasse em ou tra coisa.

— Quando você diz _rico._ — O diamante gigantesco reluzindo em seu dedo era prova disso, mas Hinata não teria se importado se ele tivesse selado a união deles com uma bijuteria qualquer. — Como é que pode? Quero dizer... Não entendo. Sei que você tem o hotel e tudo, mas...

Ele tocou no diamante frio sem pensar, e depois olhou para ela.

— Quando Sarada era bebê, sabia que teria que mudar algo em minha vida, que se não tivesse menos trabalho no hotel, nunca a veria. Então percebi que Pondiki ti nha um monte de recursos que ainda não tinham sido explorados. Tenho um amigo americano que me aju dou a começar. Começamos a transformar olivas em azeite e, depois, a exportar.

— O azeite de Pondiki é bem especial — ele disse, incapaz de conter o orgulho em sua voz. — Premiado entre _chefs_ de todo o mundo. Depois, nossos limões foram destilados para fazer uma bebida bem forte. — Ele fez uma careta. — Não exatamente para o _meu_ gos to, mas é muito popular agora, especialmente na Alemanha.

— Meu Deus — disse Hinata, estonteada. — Você ganhou rios de dinheiro?

— Rios de dinheiro — ele repetiu, com um sorriso.

— E mais uma razão para que eu, digamos... _suspeitas se_ das mulheres. A cobiça é muito frustrante, e há um monte de mulheres por aí em busca de homens com altos saldos bancários.

— Ah é? — ela debochou. — Nada a ver com a sua aparência maravilhosa, claro, ou com o fato de você ser dinamite na cama?

— Por que, _agape mou?_ — ele murmurou. — Você diz as coisas mais doces.

Mas o fato de pensar em outras mulheres doía. Ela não tinha esse direito, mas doía. Ele percebeu.

— As outras mulheres foram esquecidas — ele dis se, com ternura. — Só existe você. Não me permito pensar em outros homens na _sua_ vida, Hinata.

— Bem, você precisaria de uma imaginação muito fértil para isso — ela disse. — Porque não houve mui tos, e nenhum desde o meu marido. Mas você pode acabar com este olhar de satisfação presunçosa no seu rosto e me contar tudo sobre essa história de passar de quase-rico para muito rico!

Ele riu.

— Eu reinvesti meu dinheiro na indústria do turis mo. Comprei mais terra, o que significa que poderia ter controle sobre cada prédio que estava sendo construído. Queria que a ilha mantivesse suas características — ele disse. — Isso era muito importante para mim. Não torná-la grosseira e tão comercial como tantas outras ilhas da Grécia.

— Então você é o Rei de Pondiki — ela brincou.

— Huummm. Mas um rei benevolente. — Os olhos dele brilhavam. — E preciso urgente de uma rainha.

— Mesmo que seja inglesa?

— Inglesa, americana, grega, não faria diferença. — Sua boca ficou mais leve, assim como sua voz. — Des de que o nome dela seja Hinata Hyuuga.


	13. Chapter 13

**EPÍLOGO**

— Ela está linda, não está?

Sasuke deu uma olhadela na revista e falou, mal-hu morado:

— Ela está bem.

— Sasuke, ela está _linda!_ — Hinata enfiou a revista no nariz dele. — Não está?

Ele olhou para as oito páginas da revista. Difícil acreditar que sua filhinha — seu bebê — estava vagan do nas areias de Barbados vestindo uma seqüência do que pareciam panos rasgados. E recebendo uma quan tia indecente por isso.

Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

— Sim. Ela está linda — ele concordou, calmamen te. — Ela é uma moça muito inteligente e de sucesso.

Hinata continuou.

— Ela ligou ontem à noite quando você estava no hotel. Quer uma festa de vinte e um anos.

— Em Nova York? — ele perguntou, com estranhe za. Apesar de todas as maquinações dele, Sarada acabara indo morar lá. Em um apartamento do tipo loft formi dável — e caro.

— Não, aqui. — Ela levantou e foi massagear o pes coço dele. — Em Pondiki.

Ele balançou a cabeça com aprovação quase de for ma imperceptível.

— O que você acha? — ela perguntou, inocente.

— Fico feliz em fazer isso para ela. — Ele se arre piou um pouco, conforme os dedos dela amassavam o nó retesado do músculo ao lado do pescoço. — Huumm. Isso é bom, Hinata. Faz mais um pouco.

— Devo começar a planejar a festa com ela, então?

— Como quiser, _agape._ — Ele suspirou, mas foi um suspiro feliz, alegre. — Você sempre parece conseguir as coisas de mim. Vem aqui. — Ele a puxou para sen tá-la em seu colo.

— Pensei que você estivesse gostando da massa gem! — ela protestou.

— Estava. — Ele sorriu de forma cativante, perver sa, que sempre a derrubava. — Mas ela me fez pensar em maneiras diferentes, melhores de relaxar.

— Oh? — Ela deixou que beijasse seu pescoço.

— Bem, os meninos estão dormindo.

— E não sabemos por quanto tempo — ela concor dou.

— Podemos dar uma olhada neles primeiro — ele sugeriu. — Só para vermos se está tudo bem.

— Que desculpa! — ela zombou, mas ela o amava por sua devoção feroz por _todos_ os filhos. Ela deu à luz gêmeos — meninos gêmeos que levaram a ilha a um êxtase total e removeram completamente quaisquer traços remanescentes de ressentimento que alguém ainda poderia ter contra ela. E Sasuke tinha mais tem po dessa vez.

Um dia, Sarada o estava observando brincar com os meninos na água, ensinando pacientemente as duas im petuosas crianças de dois anos a nadar.

Sarada viera em uma de suas breves, mas freqüentes, visitas à ilha, trazendo com ela hordas de paparazzi, que por sua vez atraíram os _glitterati._ Pondiki corria o risco de entrar na moda. Graças a Deus Sasuke tinha poder para não deixar as coisas saírem de controle, de não dei xar que a essência simples da ilha se perdesse.

— Você se incomoda por seu pai ter mais tempo com eles do que tinha com você? — ela perguntou.

Sarada balançou seus longos cabelos negros.

— Nunca. Sou tão grata pelo que ele fez por mim. Ele mudou a vida dele para tornar a minha melhor.

— Sim.

Ela tinha tido os meninos em Londres. Sasuke havia sugerido isso e ela prontamente concordou, sabendo de suas razões ocultas. Ela não queria outra esposa voan do de helicóptero. Na verdade, ele se determinou a fi car calmo durante a gravidez, mas ela podia ver o medo nos olhos dele algumas vezes, quando pensava que ela não estava olhando. E foi por isso que ela resolveu não ter mais filhos. Eles eram o bastante. A família e a feli cidade deles estava perfeita e completa.

Depois do nascimento, ela vendeu sua grande casa em Hampstead e comprou uma menor. Queria manter uma base em Londres para Sarada usar, assim como os meninos, quando crescessem, e para ela e Sasuke. Mas ela duvidava que voltaria a viver ali. Ela amava tanto a vida grega, particularmente agora que era quase fluente no idioma.

— Venha — disse Sasuke, levantando-a do colo dele.

Os dois andaram na ponta dos pés pelo longo corre dor até o quarto dos meninos, onde seus dois garotos de cabelos pretos estavam aconchegados em camas adjacentes, ambos dormindo o sono angelical dos amados e inocentes.

Sasuke olhou para eles, em silêncio, por um mo mento.

— É difícil dizer para se separarem quando estão dormindo — ele admitiu.

— Mas não quando estão acordados.

— Não. — Aiko era o aventureiro audaz, e Haru era o mais quieto, mais racional dos dois.

Ela olhava enquanto ele alisava os fios negros brilhantes, e Aiko se mexeu um pouco, ao passo que Haru só dormia.

Sasuke disse algo em grego.

— Boa noite, meus filhos — sussurrou Hinata, e ele virou para ela, sorrindo.

Então ele disse algo mais, algo suave e murmurado.

— Sabe o que isso quer dizer, Hinata? Ela sabia.

Ele acabara de dizer que ela era seu amor, sua vida, seu mundo. Mas ela não precisava entender grego para saber disso. Depois que o amor deles cresceu, Sasuke aprendeu a demonstrá-lo.

E estes dias podiam ser lidos nos olhos dele.


End file.
